Light and Life
by callisito
Summary: Post Stars. After 3 years of peace, a new enemy appears. But the Scouts aren't strong enough to defeat this enemy on their own. They need to find the holder of the Sun Stone, the crystal of life. Starlights return
1. A New Friend

Ok, I want to start out by saying I don't own Sailor Moon.

I have thought about this story for a while and I know a few people have used this Sailor character in there stories (I'm not revealing the name though you can probably guess from the title). I want to say that my character is 100 my own and any similarities that she has to any other persons character is strictly coincidental. Same goes with my story line etc. Any similarities between my story and another persons is strictly coincidental.

With my story it's a bit of a mixture of the anime and the manga. I will be using the English names. Amara will be like she is in the manga, both a guy and girl. In the manga she changed between being a guy and a girl. To make it easier for you readers I will use Amara when she is a girl and Amar when he is a guy (I know that's pretty pathetic but it's the best I could come up with). Plus in my story Amara and Michelle are lovers not cousins. I don't think any one is THAT close to their cousin.

This story is set mainly around Serena and my character and takes place 3 years after the Starlights. Meaning the inner scouts are all 19. Darien would be around 24. Amara, Michelle and Trista would be about 21 and Hotaru would be about 16. These are the ages I am making them anyway.

Serena is currently working, Lita is studying to become a chef, Ami's studying to be a doctor, Mina's trying to become a singer, Rei's study business and is still working at the temple, Amara's racing (in my story Amara is mostly in her male form), Michelle is teaching violin at a exclusive music school and also still playing, Trista is teaching at Hotaru's school and Hotaru is still at school.

* * *

Serena was sitting in the café scratching her head, trying to solve the problem that lay in front of her. 

"Argh! This is sooooo hard!" She said a little too loud. A few people dining in the café looked up at her wondering what in the world was so hard. As she was in deep thought the waitress was bring her over another milkshake.

"Here you go Serena. Having any luck?" She asked peering over Serena's shoulder.

"No I'm not. I don't know how I'm going to figure this out Lizzy." She replied looking up at Andrew's little sister, who was actually a few years older than her. She had been working at the café since Serena was in Junior School. Lizzy only worked their casually while she was studying at University.

"Aw, come on Serena, it can't be as hard as you're making it." Lizzy said as she picked up the book.

"You don't understand. Picking out my dress for my wedding is soooo hard! Look how many different designs there are." Serena replied snatching the book out of Lizzy's hand. Lizzy just shock her head.

"I still can't believe you're getting married. I mean, you're so young." Serena blushed at Lizzy's remark.

"Well, Darien and I are meant to be so there's no point waiting until we're older just for the sake of it." Serena said quietly.

"So when's the wedding?" Lizzy asked.

"Well, we were thinking about April next year."

"What! You mean you're not planning to get married for over year?"

Serena blushed. "Well, yeah. Darien wants to finish up his studies this year and then help me plan the wedding. I just thought that I would at least pick out my dress." Their conversation was interrupted when automatic doors to the café opened and in stepped a young woman about Serena's age.

"Huh, she's back. Wonder who she's meeting this time?" Lizzy said to herself aloud. Serena looked up at her.

"What ya mean? Who is she?" Both girls were silent as the young woman walked by at sat at a booth. She was average height, maybe a bit taller than Serena but not by much. She had very long brown hair with blonde highlights and light brown skin.

"She's been coming in here for the last couple of years but only every one and a while." Lizzy glances around to make sure no one is eavesdropping then sits down beside Serena. "Apparently, she's an heiress to a huge fortune. Her mother's dead and her father died a few years ago leaving her his fortune but she can't touch it until she's 21."

Serena gasped. "That's so sad. But how does she live if she doesn't have any money?"

"I never said she didn't have money. Since she's an heiress she has a lot on connections. She dropped out of high school when she was about 16 and got a job with a huge fashion company. She's one of the best fashion designers in the world. So many famous celebrities get her to designer their clothes. They practically beg her."

"Wow! That sounds so amazing." Serena was enthralled

Lizzy nodded. "She always comes here to meet her clients since it's a small café. People generally leave her alone." Lizzy stood up. "Better get back to work."

"Hey, how do you know all this?" Serena asked.

Lizzy just smiled. "I have my sources."

Serena just shook her head. Lizzy was as big of a gossip as Mina was.

* * *

Mina was running as fast as her legs could carry her. She looked at her wrist watch. "I can't believe I'm late!" She flew around the corner and could see her destination in her sites. "Thank god." She stopped just outside to catch her breath and try to compose herself before stepping inside.

* * *

Serena heard the door open and saw Mina walk in. Just as she was about to call out to her Mina looked in the other direction, apparently spotting the person she was suppose to meet. Serena watched as Mina walked over to the young woman Lizzy and herself were just discussing. "What in the world is Mina meeting her for?" Serena decided she was going to find out and slow crept close so she could hear their conversation.

* * *

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Mina apologised as she sat down opposite the woman. 

"That's alright. I haven't been here long." She smiled warmly.

Mina returned the smile. "Oh, allow me to formal introduce myself. My name's Mina." Mina extended her hand across the table.

"Aurora." The woman, Aurora, shook Mina's hand. An awkward silence feel over the two. Mina decided to try a break the ice.

"No offence but you're a lot younger then I expected. You look about my age."

Aurora smile. "None taken. You're right, I am only 19 but I have grown up as a socialite, so I know a lot about the world you are trying so hard to become a part of." Before Mina could get another word in Aurora spoke again. "Let's get down to business shall we?" Mina nodded.

"To be honest, I don't design for debs." Aurora stated.

"Debs?" Mina asked in confusion.

"Singers or actors trying to make their debut."

"Oh, well, then I'm very grateful that you're making the exception." Mina said happily.

Aurora frowned. "I never said I had agreed to design for you." Mina was a little taken back. "An old friend had simply put in a good word for you, and since I consider them to be a good friend, I agreed that I would at least meet with you." Aurora studied Mina for a minute. She had a warm glow about her that made Aurora want to help her. "Tell me, how is your career coming along?"

"Well, I've been doing a few little concerts, I've recorded a couple of singles but they haven't gone too good. My agent isn't very good but it's so hard to find someone to represent you. It's really hard to create a good image and rep for yourself."

Aurora nodded. "You know, I think I can help you."

Mina's eye lit up when Aurora said that. She was about to thank her when she heard a crash.

* * *

Serena was as close as she could get to Mina and the woman, who she found out was named Aurora. She was listening intently, leaning over a plant. Unfortunately, the plant was starting to tilt. All of a sudden there was a huge crash. Mina and Aurora turned to see Serena face down on the floor with a big clump of dirt sitting on top of her head. 

"Serena?" Mina looked down at her klutzy friend. Serena grinned at looked back up at Mina.

"Hi!"

Aurora looked at Mina. "A friend of your?" Mina nodded.

"What are you doing Serena?" Mina hissed, embarrassed and worried that Aurora might reconsider about designing for Mina after Serena's little fall. Serena picked herself up and dusted herself off.

"I was just having a milkshake when I saw you come in so I thought I would say hi." Serena said as she slid into the booth next to Mina. Serena smiled at Aurora. "Hi, I'm Serena." Aurora smiled.

"Aurora."

"I couldn't help but hear that you're going to design for Mina." Serena said with a huge smile.

"Yeah, it's hard NOT to hear when you're eavesdropping." Mina said frowning at her friend as she took a sip of her coffee. Serena just ignored her.

"You know," Serena continued, "I'm getting married next year and I was wondering would you design my wedding dress." Mina almost chocked on her coffee when Serena said this.

"Serena, are you crazy!? You can't just ask her if she will design your dress! She's a world leading fashion designer!"

Aurora didn't know what to think of these two. They were quite amusing. She let out a little laugh which distracted the two blonds from arguing. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Serena but I don't think you could afford my fee for my designs." Serena looked crestfallen.

"Awww shoot." Serena huffed. Aurora studied Serena for a minute. She had the same warm glow that Mina had, even brighter.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I have other things to do today." Aurora said standing up. She shook Mina's hand. "I'll get a few things organised and I'll get in contact with you." Mina nodded.

"Thank you so much." Mina gushed.

Aurora turned to Serena. "It was nice to meet you too, Serena."

Serena smiled. "It was nice to meet you as well."

Aurora walked out the door. "You just had to embarrass me didn't you?" Mina scolded Serena.

"What ya mean? I didn't do anything." Serena looked totally innocent. Mina couldn't stay mad. She sighed.

"Never mind. You never get anything"

* * *

Aurora was walking through the newsagents looking at all the bridal magazines. _Maybe it would be nice to designer her dress_. Aurora thought to herself. 

"Hello there." A voice said. Aurora looked up to see a friendly face.

"Hello Michelle. How are you?" Aurora smiled as Michelle walked up to her.

"I'm fine. And you?"

"I'm well." Michelle looked curiously at the bridal magazines that Aurora was looking at.

"Planning a wedding?" Michelle asked with a raised brow.

Aurora shook her head. "No, just getting some ideas." Aurora put down the magazine where it belonged. "I met with your friend Mina today."

"Oh." Michelle was curious to know whether Aurora would help Mina or not.

_Flashback_

_Michelle was at a magnificent ball. She was thinking about the conversation she had a while back with Amara about how Mina was having trouble launching her career. She spotted an old friend across the dance floor and thought she would say hello._

"_Long time no see." Michelle said with a smile. The young woman spun around and smiled when she recognised Michelle._

"_Michelle, how are you?"_

"_I'm fine. How are you Aurora?"_

_Aurora shrugged. "Just the same as always. How is that handsome man of yours, Amar?"_

_Michelle smiled. "He's fine. He's currently racing in Europe. He should be back next week." They chatted a while until Michelle decided to ask for a favour._

"_I have a friend. She is trying to launch her singing career and is having a bit of trouble and-"_

"_And you were wondering if I could help?" Aurora said, finishing Michelle's sentence .Michelle nodded. "You know very well I don't do debs." Michelle looked a little disappointed. "But…" Michelle looked back at Aurora. "I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to meet your friend."_

_Michelle smiled. "Thank you so much. I'll get her to call you." Aurora nodded_

_End Flashback_

"I've decided to help her." Michelle smiled. She had a feeling Aurora would help. Aurora always had a warm glow about her even though she tried to hide behind a cold exterior at times but Michelle had known her for years, since they were young children. They both grew up in the same highlife world. But Aurora had no idea about Michelle's true identity.

"I also met a friend of hers, a bit of a klutz."

Michelle let out a small laugh. "I see you've met Serena then."

Aurora raised an eyebrow. "You know her?"

Michelle nodded. "Yes, she's a very dear friend."

"She asked me to design her wedding dress."

This information caught Michelle full attention. "And?"

"And…I think I will." Michelle was surprised. Aurora never designed for anyone that wasn't an A list celebrity.

"Well, it was great to see you again. We need to catch up some time." Michelle said.

"Yes. Say hello to Amar for me."

"I will."


	2. A New Enemy

Thank you to Moonlight Phoenix for reviewing my story. It's nice to know if people are interested in my story as it encourages me to write more.

**_

* * *

_**

**_6 months later_**

Serena was sitting at the café waiting for her friends to arrive. For once she was early. The door opened and in walked Rei. "Hey Serena."

"Hey Rei." Rei slid into the set across from Serena.

"I must say, I'm impressed Serena."

"Why?" Serena asked with a confused look on her face.

"You seem to finally be maturing and becoming responsible. You actually were able to be the first one to arrive." Rei said with a smirk. Serena had steam coming out of her ears. She was about to get stuck into Rei when Ami and Lita walked in.

"Hey you two. I hope you aren't fighting again." Lita said with a smile, knowing full well from the look on both their faces that they were just about to get stuck into arguing. Lita sat next Serena and Ami sat next to Rei.

"Of course they weren't. They've both grown past that." Ami replied for them, also knowing full well that they hadn't. Rei and Serena quickly stop their fight before it even begun.

They all heard the doors open and saw Mina and Aurora walk through the door. "Sorry we're late guys. Had to try and ditch some screaming fans." Mina said as she and Aurora sat down. Aurora had become good friends with all the girls since she had helped Mina become a huge success. Mina hit the top of the charts just weeks after she met Aurora. Aurora also agreed to design Serena's wedding dress which proved to be more difficult that she thought it would be. Serena could never make her mind. She kept changing everything. It took at least 4 months for Serena to come to a decision.

"So why did you want to meet us here?" Aurora asked Serena.

"Well, my wedding is 8 months away, I know that's still a far time away but I wanted to get the most important things organised straight away. You all are my best friends and I want you all to be my bride's maids."

All the girls smiled at Serena. "Of course we will. We already knew you would want us to be." Mina answered for everyone. The girls started to talk about ideas for the wedding when Aurora's phone started ringing.

"Sorry guys, gotta go." Aurora said waving bye to everyone.

"You're so lucky she agreed to do your dress Serena. She's so busy." Mina commented. Everyone nodded in agreement. As the girls were chatting they heard screaming. They looked out the window and saw all these people running past. They all instinctively jumped up and running in the direction of the screaming. They came across a woman/demon cornering a young girl.

"What the hell is that thing?" Lita asked what all the others were thinking.

"Come on guys, transform." Serena commanded.

"Venus Crystal Power!"  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
"Moon Eternal Make Up!"

"Now, lets see that Sun Stone." The woman said as she sent a black ball of energy flying at the girl. It hit the girl in the chest. The young girl collapse leaving a glowing ball floating above her body. The balls glow started to fade until it stop glowing, revealing a clear glass-like orb. "Argh! Just a dud."

"Hold it right there!"

The woman turned around to see the Scouts all lined up. "And who are you lot suppose to be?"

"Scout of love, Sailor Venus"  
"Scout of water, Sailor Mercury."  
"Scout of fire, Sailor Mars."  
"Scout of lightning, Sailor Jupiter."

"I am the champion of love and justice, and on behalf of the moon, I will punish you. I am Sailor Moon."

"We are the Sailor Scouts."

The woman just smirked. "So, you're the Sailor Scouts. Well, now you die." The woman threw a black fireball at the scouts.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Mercury's attack slowed down the fireball but didn't stop it. All the Scouts had to jump out of the way.

"It didn't work." Mercury stated in shock.

"Pathetic." Said the woman.

"Who are you?" Mars yelled.

"Demona. But that won't matter much to you once I destroy you." Demona created another black fireball, large than the last.

"Get ready guys." Venus yelled. All the girls got ready to attack. Demona threw the fireball straight for Sailor Moon.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The Scouts combined their attack, it weakened the attack but didn't stop it.

"Sailor Moon! Get out of the way!" Mars yelled. But she didn't. Just before the attack hit, Sailor Moon was swept up into someone's arms who jumped out of the way just in time. Sailor Moon looked up to see the familiar face of Sailor Uranus. "Uranus!"

Uranus looked down at Sailor Moon. "Hey kitten."

Uranus landed next to Neptune and let Sailor Moon down.

"More of you. I don't have time for this. I'll leave you with one of my demons." With that, Demona disappeared in a burst of black flames and from the flames appeared are gargoyle type creature. It let out a low growl.

"AHHHH. What the hell is that thing?" Sailor Moon wailed.

"Uranus world shaking!" The gargoyle simply deflected Uranus' attack with its wing.

"Not good." Sailor Moon said nervously.

The gargoyle opened its mouth and fired a red energy beam at the scouts. They all got knocked down.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Again the gargoyle knocked back the attack.

"Our attacks alone are useless." Mercury said as she got her scanner out. "Try and keep it busy while I find a weakness." The others nodded.

The Scouts kept attacking and getting thrown back while Mercury kept typing.

"Hurry up Mercury. We can't hold out much longer." Mars cried out.

"Got it! Everyone aim your attack at its mouth the next time it opens it to attack."

The girls nodded. The gargoyle got ready to attack again.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

The scouts attack got the gargoyle straight in the mouth and turned it to dust.

"What was that thing?" Jupiter asked.

"More to the point, who was that woman?" Neptune asked.

"She said her name was Demona." Venus informed her.

"So it looks like we have a new enemy. After all these years…" Uranus said looking up at the sky.

"She said something about a Sun Stone. I wonder what that is." Mercury said while deep in thought.

"Maybe we should all meet up at my temple when Trista and Hotaru get out of school." Mars said to Uranus and Neptune.

"Good idea."

* * *

"So we have a new enemy?" Hotaru asked 

"It seems that way." Mina replied.

"She was looking for the Sun Stone. Any idea what that is?" Ami asked Luna and Artemis.

"Now that you mention it, it sounds familiar." Artemis said.

"Yes, I'm starting to remember. The legendary Golden Sun Crystal also known as the Sun Stone."

"The Golden Sun Crystal?" Lita asked

"The crystal of life. It gives light and life to all the universe."

"It's that powerful?" Michelle asked.

Luna nodded. "The keeper of the Sun Stone was the Princess of the Sun."

"A Sun Princess? How come we don't know about her?" Rei asked.

"Because there was no need for her until now." Artemis answered

"I remember." Everyone's attention turned to Trista when she said this. "The King." She said in deep thought.

"The King?" The girls asked in unison.

"Yes. King Apollo of the sun was married to Queen Serenity. They had another daughter. Serena's twin. Serena bore the mark of the moon and her sister bore the mark of the sun."

"WHAT?" The girls were astounded.

"You mean I have a sister?" Serena couldn't believe it.

"Why wasn't she reborn with Serena then?" Ami asked.

"Because having the Sun Stone and the Silver Crystal under the one roof is too risky and dangerous." Luna informed them.

"So…how are we going to find the Princess?" Amar asked.

"Well, that is going to be the hard part. But no matter what, we must find her before our new enemy does. If the Sun Stone falls into their hands we're all doomed." Artemis said gravely.

"So what's new?" Mina said shrugging.

"Looks like after all these years we have a new enemy and a new mission." Michelle said with a small smile. As much as everyone was enjoying their time of peace, secretly every single one of them missed their lives as Scouts.

Serena's alarm on her watch started beeping. "Whoa, look at the time. I told Darien I'd meet him at home after his exam and fill him in on what's happening. Gotta go guys." Serena waved and ran out the door. Every sighed.

"Some things will never change." Rei said, rubbing her head.

* * *

"So now we have to find my sister." Serena had just finished telling Darien everything she knew. 

"Wow, so you have a sister."

"Yeah, we just have to find her. Which is not going to be easy since none of us remember what her name is or what she looks like." Serena sunk back into the sofa. This was going to prove to be very difficult.

"Don't worry, you'll find her." Darien reassured her.

* * *

_**  
On planet Kinmoku**_

Seiya was tossing and turning in his sleep. He was having that strange dream again. He was in a strange but familiar palace with his brothers but they weren't in their Sailor form. With them was a princess but it was not Princess Kakyu. He couldn't quite see her face but he knew she was very beautiful. He didn't know who she was but she felt so familiar. They were all happy and laughing. Seiya felt such a strong love for this princess that he had never felt before, strong than the love he had for his Princess or even Serena. He longed to know who she was.

Seiya shot up in bed panting. "What does it mean?" He asked resting his head in his hands. Seiya decided to get up and go for a morning jog. Princess Kakyu watched as he jogged threw the garden.

It had been three and a half years since the Starlights had been on Earth and they all missed it terribly. They had gotten so use to their male forms that when they were not on duty, they reverted to their male forms. They had spent the last three years rebuilding their planet and they were finally complete.

But Princess Kakyu could tell that her Starlights were different since they had returned from Earth and she knew why. Not only had they all left their hearts on Earth but they had a strong connection to that Solar System. A connection that went back 1000 years, back in the time of the Silver Millennium. She couldn't bear to see they were unhappy and she new the past was catching up to them. A great evil was trying to awaken on Earth and she knew the Starlights were needed. She called all three of them to the throne room that morning.

"Starlights, first of all, I wish to thank you for all your work in rebuilding this planet."

"There is no need to thank us Princess." Maker said humbly. Princess Kakyu shook her head in disagreement.

"But I must. I selfishly brought you back to this planet."

"You did no such thing!" Healer retorted as she shot up from one knee.

Princess Kakyu held her hand up for silence. The Starlights obeyed. "I took you away from the ones you love and from the place where you truly belong."

"I don't understand Princess." Fighter was very confused. Yes they all left someone they loved on Earth but they belonged on Kinmoku with their princess.

"I know it is hard to understand. Do you remember the legend of the Silver Millenium?"

All the Starlights nodded. They remember their Princess telling them about it. When Queen Serenity ruled the Moon Kingdom 1000 years ago, a time of peace throughout the Solar System and the Universe.

"Serena mentioned it before we left." Fighter spoke up, "She said that all of them were a part of the Moon Kingdom. They were all killed in a great battle and were reborn on Earth."

"Yes, but they weren't the only one's reborn. Tell me, are you all having a dream of a princess who is not me?" Princess Kakyu asked the Starlights. They were all startled by the Princess' question, they were afraid to answer because they felt as though they were betraying their princess.

"Please answer me truthfully. You will not offend me with your answer."

The Starlights looked at each other then back at their princess and nodded. She smiled at them.

"The one in your dreams is your true princess. You all once belonged to the Silver Millennium."

"But if we belonged to the Silver Millennium, why weren't we reborn on Earth with the others?" Maker asked.

"When you were sealed away and sent to Earth, a comet crossed your path. You were caught on the comet and were brought to this planet by the comet. You should have been reborn on Earth with your princess instead you were reborn here and became my Starlights."

The Starlights couldn't believe what they were hearing. They were actually meant to be on Earth.

"A great evil is trying to awaken on Earth and to defeat it the Princess of the Burning Star must be found, your Princess must be found."

"But we can't leave you." Healer replied. They all wanted to find their true princess but they still were loyal to Princess Kakyu.

"You can and you must. My final order is for you three to go to Earth and find your princess."

As sad as the Starlights were to be leaving Kinmoku, they were so happy to be returning to Earth. "When do we leave Princess?" Fighter asked.

"Immediately."

* * *

Aurthor note: In case you haven't noticed I used the Japanese names for the Starlights since their names weren't translated. I know Princess Kakyu was translated to Princess Fireball but I think that's a bit of a strange name. 


	3. Starlights Return

Just a note. I am going to push my story along as best as I can but I'll try not to write it so quick that it turns out bad. I really hate those stories that drag out so much that people get bored. Please let me know what you think of my story. I would really appriciate it.

* * *

"Uranus World Shaking!"

The demon jumped out of the way. "Damn!"

"Uranus! Watch out!" Neptune yelled as a blast came straight for Uranus. She managed to just jump out of the way just in time.

"We can't stop this thing on our own." Uranus said as she wiped the blood from her mouth.

The demon set loose another attack and was too close for Neptune and Uranus to jump out of the way. Uranus shielded Neptune from the attack but she never felt the attack.

"Silent Wall!" The two scouts looked up to see Saturn standing in front of them, protecting them from the blast. Saturn was having trouble holding back the blast. All three got knocked back.

"Need a hand?" Pluto held her hand out to help Uranus up while Saturn helped Neptune up.

"We need to attack all together." Saturn informed the scouts. They all nodded.

"Uranus World Shaking!"  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!"  
"Saturn Silent Glaive Surprise!"

The demon turned to dust. All the scouts let out a huge sigh of relief.

"We can't keep this up." Neptune said as she sank to the ground exhausted

"I know." Uranus said as she thudded on the ground. She looked up at the sky toward the sun. "We need to find the Princess."

"But how?" Saturn asked.

"We don't know. We might just have to wait for her to reveal herself." Pluto said as they all looked towards the sun.

* * *

"How in the world are we going to find the Princess?" Yaten whined. 

"We'll look." Seiya said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean! We had enough rouble finding our princess the last time we came here and we knew who we were looking for then. We can't remember anything about her."

"We will find her the same way we found Princess Kakyu. We'll call our old manager and announce our reunion." Taiki said logically.

"First we need somewhere to live." Seiya informed Taiki.

Taiki nodded as he got out his phone. After a call or two they had an apartment.

"Well that was easy. Let's get something to eat. I'm starving." Seiya said leading the way to the food court.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright Michelle?" Aurora asked, worried about her friend. 

"Yes, I'm fine." Michelle said, hiding how much pain she was actually in. She and Aurora were meeting to go shopping when Michelle saw a woman being attacked by a demon. Michelle was still nursing her new injuries when she met up with Aurora. She told Aurora that she had tripped and fell. Michelle managed to hide a lot of her injuries but Aurora didn't believe Michelle's story, though Aurora didn't press the matter.

Michelle looked across the road to try and avoid Aurora's suspicious look when she spotted three familiar faces. "I don't believe it." She said aloud before realising she said it.

"What?" Aurora looked across the road.

"The Three Lights." Michelle informed her, pointing at the three boys eating. Aurora studied them a moment.

"Oh, I remember those three. Big hit before I started working. Never got to meet them. They seemed to disappear of the face of the Earth after their final concert."

Michelle gave a little laugh. Aurora didn't know how right she was.

"Yes, well, they are nice boys. Bit childish but they may have grown up." Michelle said glancing over at the boys.

Aurora raised an eyebrow. "You know them?"

Michelle nodded. "Yes. I did a joint concert with them back when they were big."

"Oh yeah, I remember you telling me about that."

Michelle and Aurora kept walking unaware that they were being watched.

* * *

Seiya was stuffing his face. 

"I really wish you would develop some manners." Yaten said offended by his brothers eating habits.

Seiya swallowed and turned his attentions to Yaten. He was about to give him an earful when something caught his eye…or more like someone.

He saw a beautiful girl. About his age with long brown hair which looked like the sun was streaked through her hair. Yaten kept waving his hand in front of Seiya's face trying to get his attention but it didn't work. Both Taiki and Yaten turned to see what caught his eye when they saw her as well.

They saw the beautiful girl talking with…

"Isn't that Michelle?" Taiki asked. Yaten nodded.

"Wonder who that is with her?" Yaten asked. The three boys watched as the pair walked off.

* * *

"Well, we're back!" Seiya said flopping on the couch. 

"Better call our manager." Yaten instructed Taiki. He nodded and grabbed the phone.

"Hello, this is Taiki Lights. I would like to speak with Mr Swanson. Yes, I'll hold… Hi how are you? Yes we're fine. Look, I'll get right to the point. We want to make a come back"

"_Look Taiki, it's been three years. You guys have been forgotten. Besides, we've got a hot little thing that is doing twice as good as you guys in half the time."_

"You've got to be kidding."

"_Sorry kiddo. She's a hit and after all, she had the highest recommendation ever."_

"Who?"

"_Aurora Sharpe"_

"Who she?"

"_Ha! You don't know who she is? Ha! Look if you don't know who Aurora is, then you're not worth my time."_

Taiki heard their old manager hang up on him.

"Well, that didn't sound like it went well." Seiya said.

"He won't work with us." Taiki said simply.

"Then what are we going to do?" Yaten asked.

Seiya thought for a moment. "We'll call Serena." Taiki and Yaten's heads shot up and looked at Seiya.

"We need their help. Maybe they might know who she is." Seiya said shrugging off his brothers strange look.

"Do we really want to get them involved?" Yaten asked in a snide way.

"Well, they helped us last time." Seiya said as he picked up the phone and dialled Serena's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, this is Seiya. I was wondering if Serena was there?"

"_I'm sorry, Serena doesn't live here anymore. She moved in with her fiancé last year."_

Seiya froze. He knew that Serena marrying Darien was inevitable but to actually hear it made it final. He still had some feelings for Serena.

"Oh. I'm actually an old friend and I've been out of town for the last couple of years. I was hoping to catch up with her. Could you give me her number?"

Seiya scribbled down Serena's number and hung up. He quickly dialled the number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Serena, its Seiya."

"_Seiya?"_ He knew Serena couldn't believe it. _"Is it really you?"_

"Yeah, it's me."

"_Oh my god, you're back! Is Taiki and Yaten with you?"_

"Yeah, we're all here. Listen, could you meet us somewhere. We need to talk."

"_Sure, how bout the Crown Café?"_

"Sure, see ya."

* * *

Serena couldn't believe that they were back. She was so happy but she was also concerned. Why were they back? Was it to do with their princess? Was everything alright on their planet? Or are they just visiting? 

The three boys walked in and spotted Serena. She ran up and gave each one a hug.

"I'm so happy to see yo all."

"It's nice to see you again as well." Taiki said politely.

"So what brings you back to Earth?"

"Serena, what do you know about your past? About the Silver Millennium?" Seiya asked, getting straight to the point. Serena was a little shocked.

"Ah, well, not a lot. Why?"

"Do you know anything about a Princess of the Burning Star?"

"Burning Star? Well no, sorry."

The three let out a sigh. They were getting no where.

"But we are looking for the Princess of the Sun." Serena said with an innocent smile. The boys all looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Taiki but isn't the Earth's sun a star?" Yaten asked

Taiki nodded.

"Then is it possible that the Princess of the Burning Star and Princess of the Sun are the same person?"

"Most likely." Taiki said.

"Well, that's great! We can look for her together." Seiya said happily.

"Why are you looking for her?" Serena asked curiously. Seiya was about to explain when he was met with the most beautiful amber eyes. The girl that walked in was the same girl he saw earlier with Michelle, but this time she was with Mina. He knew there was something special about this girl.

Mina saw the boys and her eyes lit up.

"Yaten! Seiya! Taiki!" She ran over and hugged them all but she hugged Yaten a little longer than the other two.

"What are you doing here?"

They couldn't answer truthfully because Aurora had walked over.

"Oh guys, this is a dear friend of ours-"

Seiya cut Mina off when he jumped out of his chair to meet Aurora.

"A pleasure to meet you. Names Seiya."

Aurora smiled. She thought Seiya was quite charming though seemed a bit childish.

"I'm Aurora. Aurora Sharpe."

This name caught their attention. This is the girl their old manager mentioned. This is the girl that was so highly regarded in the business.

Everyone sat down in the booth. "So how do you know each other?" Yaten asked curiously how such a so called big name like Aurora knew these two.

"Aurora's the one who helped me become a huge singing star." Mina gushed

"She also designed my wedding dress." Serena said with a huge grin.

"If Aurora didn't put in a good word for me with Swanson, I'd still be trying to make it." Mina finished.

"Swanson?" The boys asked at the same time.

"So you're the big star that he talked about. The one who took our place." Yaten said furiously as he jumped out of his seat.

"Calm down." Seiya said as he yanked Yaten back into his seat.

"Swanson's your old manager?" Aurora asked.

"Yes, but he refuses to work with us again." Taiki informed them.

"He said he doesn't need us." Seiya said as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand.

Before anyone knew what she was doing, Aurora had whipped her phone out and started dialling.

"Who you ringing?" Mina asked curiously but Aurora didn't comment.

"Hello, its Aurora, put Swanson on." Aurora gave the boys a wink.

"Swanson, how are you?"

"_Fine, just fine."_

"Good. Listen I heard an absurd rumour that you had turned away the Three Lights from making a come back. I couldn't believe it when my sources told me. I said to them that they must have heard wrong because no one would be stupid enough to turn the Three Lights away so I just had to call you and make sure I got the facts straight."

The boys jaw dropped. They couldn't believe this girl.

"_W-well…of course it's absurd. Of all the things…you see…our new girl must have got it wrong…I-I wasn't even in the office when they called. I was actually just about to call them and straighten everything out."_

"Oh good. I though there must have been something wrong. Talk to you later." With that Aurora hung up and started counting

"Three, two, one."

_Ring, Ring!_

Taiki looked at his phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Taiki. Look, I want to apologise for earlier. I was having one of those mornings where you're not really your self. Anyway, I would love to take you boys back on."_

"Your not going to change your mind later are you?"

"_No, no. Not at all. I'll get my secretary to draw up the contract and give you a call to organise a time to go over it?"_

"Fine."

"_Great. See ya then."_

Taiki hung his phone up. "I don't believe it."

Aurora smiled. "What I don't believe is why you didn't tell him that you already have offers from other companies to sign you up."

Taiki looked confused. "But we don't have other offers."

Everyone signed. "He just doesn't get it." Seiya said to the others. He turned to Taiki. "What she means is, you should have told him we've had other offers and make him beg."

Taiki finally got it and blushed when he realised what he missed. Aurora's phone beeped. She quickly read the message. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat but it appears I'm needed."

Just as Aurora stood up, Mina received the same message. "Looks like we're both needed."

"We'll see you and the girls tonight?" Aurora asked Serena.

Serena nodded. "And Darien."

The boys looked confused. "What's happening tonight?" Seiya asked.

"A charity concert. Singers, musicians, we're all performing at a concert to raise money." Mina said.

"Then what are you needed for?" Yaten asked Aurora. Seiya hit him in the back of the head for being rude.

Aurora smirked. "Come tonight and find out."


	4. Princess Revealed

The Three Lights managed to pull a few strings and get tickets to the concert with seats behind Serena, Darien and the inner scouts, minus Mina. The place was packed.

"Wow, this is big." Seiya said looking at the people piling in.

"Yeah, Aurora really does a good job." Lita said over her shoulder.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Seiya asked.

"Didn't you know? Aurora organised this whole concert. Her father use to run the concert but when he died Aurora took over." Rei informed the boys.

"She organised this whole concert?" Taiki asked.

"Yes, and she's done fantastic from what Mina has told us." Ami said smiling at Taiki. Taiki blushed when Ami spoke to him. Ami didn't notice but Yaten and Seiya did. Both boys smiled at each other.

The lights focus on the stage and Aurora walked out onto the stage looking gorgeous. A small 'wow' escaped Seiya's lips which Serena heard. She glanced over her shoulder at Seiya then looked back at Aurora smiling knowingly.

"Welcome everyone. I'm so glad to see so many of you here tonight supporting those who are less fortunate. We have a huge line up tonight and here to start off our concert is a dear friend of mine and a girl who has hit the top of the charts…Mina!"

A huge scream came from the crowd as Mina came on the stage. She waved to the crowd and caught the eye of Yaten. She gave him a wink and blew him a kiss causing him to blush.

The music came on and Mina sang beautifully. Everyone was screaming and cheering. "She's amazing." Yaten accidentally let slip out. Both Taiki and Seiya manager to hear Yaten over the crowd.

After a few more performances another two familiar face came onto the stage.

"It's Michelle and Amar." Serena said squealing.

There were three blue lights on the stage; one over Amar at the piano at the back centre stage, one over Michelle at the front of the stage to the right of Amar and one light over a microphone at the front of the stage to the left of Amar.

They started to play a beautiful, sad melody. The crowd watched a silhouette of a woman walking towards the microphone but they couldn't make out who it was.

When the woman stepped into the light they saw it was Aurora.

"It's Aurora! I didn't know she could sing." Serena said excitedly.

_This one's for you Dad._ Aurora thought and then started to sing.

"Seems like it was yesterday  
When I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were,  
But I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
Ooh, ooh

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you  
But I know you won't be there

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside  
But I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide  
'Cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye  
When it comes to this, ooh

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?

There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes  
And see you looking back

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, oh

If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away  
Ooh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself…  
By hurting you"

The lights dimmed on the stage and everyone jumped up and cheered.

"Wow that was fabulous!" Seiya said cheering loudly.

There girls had tears in their eyes but were clapping loudly. "That was so sad." Serena wailed.

"I never knew she was that good." Darien commented

_**After the concert**_

Everyone headed backstage after the concert since Aurora gave them backstage passes. They found everyone except for Aurora in Mina's dressing room.

"You were great!" Serena said hugging Mina.

"Yeah, and so were you two." Rei said to Amar and Michelle

"Thanks." Michelle said with a smile.

The Starlights congratulated Mina. "I'm really impressed." Seiya said with a smirk.

"Yes, I really enjoyed your performance." Taiki commented.

"Yeah, you managed to get all the words right." Yaten teased.

Mina round on Yaten and got stuck into him. "I wouldn't say anything Mr Bigshot. I'm doing much better with my career then you ever did."

"Oh, is that right?" Yaten asked starting to get irritated. Seiya decided he would try to break up this fight by distracting Mina.

"Hey, where's Aurora?" Seiya asked.

Mina turned away from Yaten and completely forgot that she was arguing with him. "Oh, I think she went back onto the stage to get something." Mina informed him.

Seiya nodded and went to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Taiki asked.

"I'm just going to go see her."

* * *

Aurora was standing on stage looking over all the empty seats. She was happy that the concert went so well. Her father put a lot of effort into this concert and she was glad that she didn't let him down.

"Hey you were great tonight." Aurora turned to see Seiya standing behind her.

"Thank you."

"The song you sang, it was very touching…and very sad."

"Yes, I know. When ever I hear that song, it reminds me of my father." Aurora said sadly looking back out at the empty seats.

Seiya stood beside her and gazed out at the seats.

"Serena told me about your father. I'm sorry."

Aurora smiled and shook her head. "Don't be. These things happen. Death is a part of life, you have to expect it. You can't have life without death."

Seiya could see the sadness in Aurora's eyes. He was about to speak when someone interrupted him.

"Such a beautiful performance, so full of life. You must have the stone."

Seiya and Aurora looked across the stage to see a demon woman. Seiya immediately stood in front of Aurora knowing this was the enemy the girls were talking about.

"What do you want?" Seiya asked but already knowing the answer.

"Nothing from you." Demona said as she used an energy wave to flick Seiya away from Aurora. Demona pointed her finger at Aurora and shot a black energy ball which was aimed at Aurora's chest. Aurora was frozen in fear. But before it could hit her Seiya jumped in its path.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The ball made a direct hit and Seiya fell backwards. Aurora caught him and fell with Seiya landing in her lap. Aurora sat up with her arms around Seiya and him resting his head against her stomach. A red glowing orb floated above his chest. The orb slowly lost its glow and turned into a glass-like red orb.

"Damn it! That idiot got in the way. No matter, I won't miss a second time." Demona re-aimed at Aurora.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Darien asked as he looked at the door.

"Sounded like someone screaming…and it was coming from the stage." Amar said.

"Looks like its Sailor time guys." Serena said. Everyone transformed and head towards the stage.

As the Scouts made their way to the stage the all stopped in shock and fear of what they felt.

"Do you feel that?" Mars asked shaking.

"This power…its like nothing I've ever felt." Uranus stuttered.

"I haven't felt power like this since Galexia." Maker said.

"Come on guys. I think Seiya and Aurora might need our help." Jupiter said as she ran off. Everyone followed in pursuit.

* * *

Aurora was in complete shock. Who was this mad woman? What had she done to Seiya? Aurora felt something growing inside her. A power she had never felt before. Aurora snapped and the power was unleashed. A huge wave of energy sent Demona flying backward.

"What is this?" Demona looked at the girl in front of her. She glowing gold and her eye were glowing white. A gold star appeared in her forehead (like the star that was on Saturn's original bow). She felt a tremendous power coming from her. She then saw a gold crystal orb emerge from the Aurora's chest.

The Scouts made it to the stage and gasped at what they saw. Aurora returned Seiya's orb to his body. He sat up and looked at Aurora in shock.

"Aurora! She's the princess?" Neptune asked aloud not sure of what to think of what she was seeing. Everyone could feel the power coming from Aurora. Visions flashed in the minds of the Scouts. Memories of their past with Aurora. All the Scouts felt a new power. Each of their transformation wands appeared in front of them. The Scouts of the Solar System wands turned into a locket, like Serena's, with their planets symbol on the front.

The Starlights new transformation was shocking for all. Their microphone transformers on there ears shattered and they returned to their male form. The shattered pieces from their microphones turned into a gold ring with a star engraved into the ring. The ring slipped onto their finger and their outfit transformed into an outfit much like Darien's armour he wears when he is Prince Darien. Seiya's armour was red, Yaten's was blue and Taiki's was yellow. Everyone looked at them in surprise but no one had time to ask questions as to what just happened because Demona wasted no time in making a move for the Sun Stone.

"I knew it! You have the Sun Stone!" Demona made a grab for the Sun Stone.

"No!" The Starlights yelled. They drew their swords and got ready to attack, to protect their princess but it was not necessary. As Demona went to grab the Sun Stone, the Stone glowed brighter and Demona was sent flying backwards again.

Demona struggled to get back up. When she managed to get to her feet the Scouts got ready to attack but Aurora's actions caught their attention. Aurora reached out her hand towards Demona as if she was reaching out to grasp the air. A glowing ball slowly appeared in Aurora's hand. The brighter the ball got the more pain Demona seemed to be in. Demona was on the ground clutching her chest in pain. Aurora then crushed the ball in her hand, extinguishing the glow. When she did that, Demona let out a scream and turned to dust.

The Sun Stone returned to Aurora's body. She stopped glowing and then collapsed. Fighter caught her before she fell back. Everyone ran over to Aurora to see if she was alright. Mercury checked her pulse.

"Her pulse is normal. I think she might have just had a power overload." Fighter picked Aurora up bridal style.

"What in the world happened? Why are you guys…well…guys?" Venus asked.

Fighter shrugged. "I don't know but now's not the time o discuss this. We need to get Aurora to someplace she can rest." Fighter said as he looked down at Aurora. Everyone de-transformed.

"Let's take her to our apartment. It's close." Taiki said.

"I'll call Luna and Artemis and tell them to meet us there." Serena said.

_**At the Starlights Apartment**_

Everyone gathered in the living room. Seiya had put Aurora in his room so she could rest while the rest of them discussed what just happened.

"Who would have guessed that Aurora would be the Sun Princess." Serena said as she sat on the couch.

"Yeah, it is hard to believe, I mean, she was right under our noises and we didn't even know." Mina said as she sat beside Serena.

Ami and Taiki walked back into the lounge room after checking on Aurora. "How's she doing?" Rei asked.

"She's very weak. I think using that crystal took a lot of her energy." Ami said sounding a little worried.

"I believe she will be alright. She just needs some rest." Taiki said reassuring Ami. Ami smiled back at Taiki.

"I hope you're right."

"So what the hell just happened back there?" Lita asked.

"Looks like we have a new power." Mina said as she pulled out her new locket. "I guess when Aurora used the Sun Stone we received her power and turned our transformation wands into a locket." Mina flipped open her locket and jumped up in surprise. "And we even have our own crystal inside it." She said as she showed the others.

"Hey, was I the only one who had visions back there?" Serena asked the group.

"No. I had them too. They were like flashback's of our past." Rei said.

"I think when Aurora used the power of the Sun Stone she not only gave us more power but she also uncovered some of our past memories buried deep inside our minds." Michelle commented.

"What I want to know is what do you three have to do with all this and why you three turned into your male form?" Amar asked the Starlights in an unpleasant manner.

"We were her guardians in the past. We were meant to be reborn with you all but a comet interrupted our path to Earth and sent us to another galaxy." Taiki answered calmly.

"As for the new transformation thing, that's new for us. We have no idea what that was about." Seiya retorted.

"I remember. The Starlight Knights protected the Sun Princess." Trista spoke up.

"Starlight Knights?" Everyone asked, clearly confused.

"Yes. The Starlight Knights were three knights that were assigned to protect the Sun Princess."

"You mean in the past we weren't Sailor Scouts?" Yaten asked.

Trista shook her head. "No. You were knights and very powerful at that. Your power came from the Sun Stone."

"Actually, we're just starting to remember as well." Artemis said as Luna nodded.

"Right. I remember how it all began. When the Queen gave birth, one child bore the mark of the Moon while the other bore the mark of the Sun. Kind Apollo knew what that meant, that Princess Aurora had to return to the Sun and take her role as keeper of the Golden Sun Crystal." Luna informed everyone.

"Why did she have to return to the Sun?" Ami asked.

Luna continued. "Because she was not strong enough when she was young to sustain the Sun Stone away from the Sun for too long. She did visit the Moon a lot but she grew tired being away from the Sun. As she got older she spent more time on the Moon but still needed to return to the Sun. You see the Golden Sun Crystal needs one of the royal family of the Sun to sustain itself. The crystal is somewhat a living thing itself."

"WHAT?" Everyone was surprised by this.

"The Golden Sun Crystal is as old as time itself and over the centuries it developed a sort of life force itself but to sustain that it needs a life to be connected to. A member of the royal family of the Sun is the only one strong enough to handle the power." Artemis said.

"So this crystal gives life to the universe?" Rei asked.

Luna and Artemis nodded.

"So that's why Demona was after it."

"Yes. I remember a story from long ago. About a group of demons trying to steal the Sun Stone to destroy all life in the universe and to awaken a great evil sleeping deep within the Earth." Luna said.

"And you think they're trying to do it again?" Darien asked.

Luna nodded. "It's possible…and if that is the case, Aurora is in great danger. For this evil to rise, they need the Sun Stone which means she will die."

"NO!" The three Starlights looked panicked.

"We won't let them get anywhere near her." Seiya said angrily.

"Calm down. Aurora is quite capable of protecting herself as she showed us tonight." Amar said.

"Speaking of that, what did she do?" Mina asked.

"What exactly happened?" Artemis asked.

"Well, Aurora sort of reached out toward Demona, created an energy ball and then closed her hand and the ball disappeared." Mina said.

"Demona seemed to be in a lot of pain when Aurora was gathering the energy and turned to dust when Aurora extinguished the ball." Amar added.

"She couldn't have." Luna said to herself in disbelief.

"What?" Ami asked.

"The Sun Stone had the power to give life…and take it." Luna informed.

"But that power is a double edged sword. If she takes a life, hers would be taken too." Hotaru said, knowing all about the power of death.

"Normally it would but because she posses the Sun Stone, it keeps her alive but drains most of her energy." Artemis said.

"But she'll be alright?" Seiya asked concerned.

"She will be fine. She just needs rest… and so do the rest of us." Luna said looking towards the girls and Darien.

"Yeah, it's late. We should all be getting home." Lita said to everyone. They all said there goodbyes.

"I'll come by tomorrow to see how she's doing, if that's alright?" Ami asked Taiki quietly.

Taiki smiled. "That would be great." He said with more enthusiasm then he wanted his brothers to hear. He could hear Yaten and Seiya snickering as Taiki said goodbye to Ami. When he shut the door her turned to his brothers. "You know, you two are no help." Taiki started to head for his room.

"Aw, we're sorry Taiki. We just think it's so cute that you're still in love with Ami." Seiya said.

Taiki turned back to his brothers. "That may be, but I would appreciate it if you do not interfere Seiya. I do not want any of your so called dating tips."

Seiya looked offended while Yaten just laughed. "You really could use my tips." Seiya said to Taiki.

"I'd rather do this my way. I will ask Ami out when I want." Taiki went to walk off but stopped for a moment and said over his shoulder. "But I'm sure Yaten could use some dating tips for Mina." With that, Taiki went to his room and closed that door.

"He's got to be joking!" Yaten said in a huff.

"Can it shrimp! You can't deny that you're not in love with Mina. Everyone knows it, well, except for Mina. She loves you but you're so mean to her that she thinks you hate her." Seiya said to his brother. Yaten just got up, walk into his room and slammed the door. Seiya shook his head. His brothers could be really hopeless when it came to admitting their feelings.

Seiya got up and went to his room. Aurora was still sleeping soundly in his bed. Seiya walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad we've found you my Princess."

Seiya dragged a lounge chair over by the bed, settled into and feel asleep.


	5. Birth of Sailor Sun

"_Princess, there is something I wish to give to you?" _

"_What is it?" Aurora asked._

_The mysterious man held out a small velvet box. Aurora took it from him and opened it, revealing a gorgeous gold diamond in the shape of a star._

"_Oh, its beautiful!"_

"_My Princess, I love you more than life itself. I can't stand to be apart from you. I want us to be together forever."_

_Aurora looked up into his eyes with tears of joy and sadness. She put a finger to his lips to stop him from continuing._

"_My love, I know you wish us to marry…but…I can't. My father would never allow it."_

"_But your mother would. She has given her blessing."_

"_You don't understand. Since I bare the mark of the Sun, I must live under my father's rule and he says I am to marry a Prince...not a Knight."_

_Aurora was pulled into a warm embrace._

"_I'll think of something. I'll figure out a way for us to be together."_

_He tilted Aurora's chin and pulled her into a sweet kiss._

Aurora woke up with a start. "That dream…it was so real." She looked around the room. _This isn't my room._ She then spotted Seiya asleep in the chair.

Aurora couldn't quite remember what happened. There was a monster, it attacked her and Seiya. He tried to protect her and then she…

"What did I do?" She asked herself in confusion. She quietly crept out of bed and out of the room. She looked up and down the hall way and head towards the lounge room she could see at the end of the hall way. She saw a clock hanging on the wall.

"9am. Well, at least I wasn't out for long." Aurora then heard footsteps down the hall way. She turned around to see Yaten and Taiki.

"Aurora, you're awake." Taiki said sounding surprised.

"Uh, yeah." Aurora was a little confused as to why she was at the Three Lights place.

"Are you hungry?" Yaten asked. Aurora blushed when her stomach growled to answer that question.

"I guess that's a yes." Yaten said as he walked into the kitchen.

Aurora sat at the table in silence trying to figure everything out. After a while Yaten brought breakfast out and the three of them sat down to eat. They ate in awkward silence until Aurora spoke.

"What happened last night exactly?"

Yaten and Taiki exchanged glances. "Do remember anything from last night?" Taiki asked.

"Well, yes but it can't possibly be true."

"What do you remember?" Yaten asked

"I remember I was on stage talking to Seiya when a monster attacked us. I felt really strange…then the monster turned to dust and after that…nothing."

The silence was interrupted by thundering foots steps from the hall way.

* * *

Seiya slowly woke up feeling very uncomfortable. He then remembered why. He was sleeping in an arm chair. He opened is eyes slightly and glanced at his bed to find it empty. He jumped out the chair looking around his room. 

"Where is she?" He started to panic. She shouldn't be up. He bolted out his bedroom door, down the hall and came face to face with three very shocked people.

"Oh, you're up." Seiya said dumbly at Aurora.

"Well that's obvious." Yaten sneered.

"Shut up shrimp!" Seiya yelled at Yaten.

"Don't start you two." Taiki said.

Seiya calmed down and sat next Aurora. "So, how you feelin?"

"Fine, I guess…does anyone mind telling me what in the world happened last night and what the hell I'm doing here?"

The Starlights looked at each other. "Maybe we should call the others and we can all explain this together." Taiki said.

Aurora shook her head. "You know what, I think I might just go home." Aurora got up and headed for the door.

"You can't go." Seiya said as he grabbed Aurora's wrist. Aurora spun round and snatched her wrist out of his hand.

"Just let me go. I don't know what the hell is going on but I do not feel like dealing with it right now." Aurora walked out the door.

"Well, that went well." Yaten said sarcastically.

"Did you two tell her anything of what happened?" Seiya asked his brothers.

"No but from what she can remember I don't think she believes what happened last night." Yaten responded.

* * *

"Just my luck. It had to be raining." Aurora walked down the street as the rain poured down. Unfortunately she didn't have any money on her so she couldn't get a taxi. She just had to walk home in the rain. 

As Aurora walked down the street Amar and Michelle spotted her. "What's she doing up already?" Amar asked sounding very concerned.

"I don't know but I can't believe that those boys would just let her wander around in the rain like this." Michelle replied.

"I get the feeling that she didn't give them a choice."

"Should we go talk to her?" Michelle asked looking up at Amar.

He just shook his head. "But I think we should keep an eye on her." Michelle nodded in agreement. After following Aurora for a few minutes they spotted a familiar cat.

"Is that Luna following Aurora?" Michelle asked pointing to the black cat jumping from tree to tree.

"Looks like her. I think we can leave her be now that Luna's keeping an eye on her." Amar and Michelle watched as Aurora walked out of their sight.

* * *

Ami rang the door bell. She looked at her watch. _9.30am I hope I'm not too early._ The door opened to reveal a distressed looking Taiki. 

"Morning Taiki. Is something wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Yes. Aurora took off." He replied

"What?"

"Come in and I'll explain." Taiki moved aside so Ami could come in.

They sat down on the couch and Taiki told her everything that happened.

"Well we should be out there looking for her. It's too dangerous for her. What if those things find her?" Ami said sounding very worried.

"I think she really needs to be alone right now."

"But she doesn't understand what happened. She has no idea of what is going on." Taiki could tell that Ami was really starting to panic. He felt so bad and didn't know what to do. Ami was shocked when Taiki pulled her into a hug.

"She will be fine. Trust me."

Ami felt herself relax. She did trust him. Unfortunately their moment was ruined.

"Hey Taiki, what time are we suppose to be at this meeting again?" Seiya yelled out as he walked down the hall with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Ami and Taiki pulled away from each other and looked up at him. Ami straight away blushed and looked away.

"Uh, I guess I better be going." She said to Taiki. Taiki saw her to the door to say goodbye. When he had closed the door he turned to Seiya.

"You really do have the worst timing."

Seiya grinned. "Well, well, well. Looked like you were getting pretty cosy their."

As Taiki walked past Seiya he whacked him in the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Seiya asked while rubbing his head. Taiki didn't reply.

* * *

As Aurora walked back to her apartment she couldn't help but feel that she was being followed. At one stage she swore she saw Amar and Michelle but when she had a second look, she saw no one. It had stopped raining just as Aurora made it back to her building but she was already soaked to the bone. Just as the door man opened the door for her she heard a meow. Aurora turned around to see a black cat sitting behind her. 

"Hey kitty. Did you follow me home?" Aurora asked the cat. Aurora bent down and picked the cat up. "You look familiar cat." Aurora noticed the crescent moon mark on the cats forehead. "Hey, Serena's cat has that mark. You must be Luna. I mean, there can't be many cats in this city with the same obscure marking."

Aurora carried Luna up to her apartment and sat her down. Aurora got some tuna out of the cupboard, put it in a small bowl and gave it to Luna. "Here, eat this while I have a shower."

Aurora felt a lot better now that she was dry. She walked into the lounge room and saw Luna sitting on her couch. "I'd better ring Serena and let her know you're here." Aurora said as she reached for the phone.

"That won't be necessary." A voice said.

"Huh?" Aurora spun around looking for the source of the voice but saw no one.

"Down here." The voice said. Aurora looked down but all she could see was Luna.

"I must be going out of my mind." Aurora said to herself.

"No, you're not. But I can understand that all this is a little hard to take in." Luna said.

Aurora went pale and sunk to the ground staring at Luna.

"I know you are probably wondering what happened to you last night." Luna said as she walked closer to Aurora.

"How in the world can you talk? What is going on?" Aurora managed to get out.

"I really hate to be blunt but we need your help."

"M-my help." Aurora stuttered.

"Yes. You see, you are Princess Aurora, heir to the throne of the Sun Kingdom and sister to Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." Aurora's jaw dropped. She was speechless. Luna took this as a sign to continue.

"1000 years ago a great evil destroyed everything. Your mother sacrificed her life so that you, your sister and all your court could be reborn on Earth. The Imperial Silver Crystal was placed in the hand of Serena whilst the Golden Sun Crystal was entrusted to you. Last night, as I have been informed, you managed to tap into the Sun Stone and use its power to destroy Demona."

"You're kidding right? This has all got to be some sort of joke. Come on where's the camera." Aurora said as she started to look around her apartment for a hidden camera.

"This is no joke. You are Princess Aurora, keeper of the Sun Stone and the Scouts need your help."

"The Sailor Scouts?"

"Yes. I assume you've heard of them."

"Well, yeah. Everyone has. But want I want to know is what the Three Lights have to do with all this and why did I wake up at their apartment."

"They are your guardians. During the Silver Millennium, the Starlight Knights were your companions and protectors. Unfortunately a comet intercepted their path to Earth when Queen Serenity sent you all the Earth. They were taken to the far reaches of the galaxy and were reborn on a planet there and served the princess there as the Sailor Starlights."

Aurora was having a hard time processing everything that Luna was telling her. Luna could tell that it was too much for Aurora.

"I know it's a lot to take in all at once but we need you. Earth needs you."

"But why me?"

"Because asides from Serena, you are the only one powerful enough to stop this evil."

"Why can't Serena do it?" Why do you need me?"

Luna sighed out of sympathy for Aurora. "Serena is powerful but she does not have enough power alone to stop this enemy."

"What, like I do?" Aurora asked.

"Yes. The Silver Crystal is powerful but to use its full power, Serena would sacrifice her life. For you to use the full power of the Sun Stone, you would still live."

Aurora didn't like this one bit. "You know, my life isn't perfect. I've had some pretty hard times but this…this is just on a whole different level. I don't think I really want to have anything to do with this." Aurora got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Luna asked as she followed her.

Aurora didn't answer. She just walked out the door and got into the lift. Luna didn't try to follow her.

"Oh dear. I think I made a terrible mistake. I shouldn't have been so blunt with it all." Luna was concerned for Aurora. She didn't take it as well as she had hoped.

* * *

Aurora decided to go for a walk through the park to clear her head. 

"All this has just got to be a dream." She said trying to convince herself it was. She was enjoying her peaceful walk until she heard a scream. Aurora ran in the direction of the scream to see another demon woman. The woman had purple skin and black snake like hair.

"Argh, no luck. If Demona just managed to stay alive we'd at least know who had that damn crystal." The woman said as she walked away from her victim. Aurora gasped and quickly hid behind a tree. She peeked around the corner and saw the poor girl that was attacked. Aurora felt so angry for what this woman had done.

"But what can I do about it?" Aurora asked herself.

"Hold it right there!" A voice yelled. Aurora looked up into a tree just near by and saw a slender figure standing on a branch.

"How dare you attack that poor girl. I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I will punish you!"

"Sailor Moon. So you're the leader of the Sailor Scouts."

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"I am Medusa. And I think I'll leave you with my demon." With that, Medusa disappeared in a whirl of smoke and was replaced by a demon which looked like a lizard crossed with a gorilla.

"Uh oh. This doesn't look good." Sailor Moon said looking at the creature in front of her.

The demon started running towards Sailor Moon. She ran screaming.

"I have to do something but what?" Aurora said to herself. Sailor Moon was getting her butt kicked and Aurora couldn't just stand by and watch.

Aurora stepped out from be hind the tree. "Leave her ALONE!" The gold star appeared again on Aurora's forehead and the power she was emitting sent the demon flying. Sailor Moon turned around to see Aurora transforming.

A gold brooch appeared on Aurora's chest. It looked like Sailor Moon's Eternal Brooch but instead of a heart it was a star.

"Sun Crystal Power!"

Gold ribbons surrounded Aurora's body and turned into her sailor suit. It was a lot like Super Sailor Moon's suit but was gold, silver and white and she wore no tiara. A long, gold staff with an eight-point star appeared in Aurora's hand. When Aurora finished transforming she looked down at what she was wearing. Sailor Moon was shocked to see her.

"What just happened?" Aurora asked.

"I think you just transformed into Sailor Sun." Sailor Moon informed her.

* * *

The Three Lights were at their manages office signing the final contract when they felt a huge power. They all exchanged glances. They knew who it was. 

"Uh, look Swanson. We really need to get going." Seiya said.

"Going so soon? You sure you don't want to join me for lunch?"

"No we really need to get going." Taiki said as the boys left. The three of them took off running down the hall.

"I think the power's coming from the park." Yaten said. They all headed in that direction.


	6. Together Again

I would like to thank Sparkling Moon Phoenix and sangoscourage for their constant reviews. It's good to know that you like my story.

* * *

"Let's see what I can do." Sailor Sun said as the demon charged.

Sailor Sun spun her staff in the air. "Golden Burning Star Blast!" She pointed the Sun Staff at the demon. A gold beam of energy in the shape of a star shot out of her staff but her attack missed the demon and it kept charging at the two Scouts.

"It's too fast." Sailor Moon said concerned

"OK, now what?" Sailor Sun asked.

"I don't know!" Sailor Moon said in a panic. The demon tried to hit the girls. Sailor Sun jumped out of the way while Sailor Moon did her usual arms-waving flight through the air landing on her face.

"You OK?" Sailor Sun asked as she ran to her side.

Sailor Moon got up, rubbing her nose. "I guess so."

The demon came at them again when they weren't ready. They didn't have enough time to get out of the way.

"AHHHHHHH!" Both girls screamed as they were slammed into a tree.

The demon was about to hit them again. Sailor Moon wailed while Sailor Sun closed her eyes waiting for the pain. _Someone please help! I don't know what to do!_

"Star Blade Slash!"

A red stream of energy flew through the air and hit the demon sending it flying back into a wall. Both Scouts looked up to see three familiar figures standing in front of them.

"Starlights!" Sailor Moon exclaimed in relief.

Sailor Sun opened her eyes to see a hand reached out in front of her. She looked up and saw Seiya smiling at her…or at least she thought it was him. She took his hand and he helped her stand up.

"Are you alright Princess?" He asked. Sailor Sun nodded.

"It's coming back." Sailor Moon cried as she pointed in the direction of the demon.

All three Starlights had their swords drawn and charged at the demon.

"We have to do something." Sailor Sun said as she watched the three Knights swinging their swords at the demon.

"But what? Our attacks don't affect the demons unless we're all together."

The demon managed to knock the Starlights down. Sailor Sun couldn't just do nothing. She took off towards the demon.

"What are you doing?" Sailor Moon called out to her. Sailor Sun didn't listen to her. She spun her Sun Staff around her head like she did before but something different happened. The star at the top of the staff started to glow. The Sun Stone appeared in the centre of the star. Sailor Sun stopped in between the Starlights and the demon holding it with both hands in front of her standing it in front of her, the crystal facing the demon.

"Golden Sun Crystal Burning Light!"

A massive wave of golden light energy erupted from the Sun Stone in the middle of Sailor Sun's staff. It hit the demon and turned it to dust.

The Sun Stone disappear from the staff. Sailor Sun looked shocked.

"I did it." She whispered to herself in disbelief.

"Yay! You did it!" Sailor Moon said as she ran towards Sailor Sun and hugged her. The Starlights got to their feet and walked over to the two girls. Sailor Sun turned to the Starlights.

"So the Three Lights are my guardians." The Starlights nodded.

"Weird. I know this might sound stupid but what are your names? In this form I mean." She asked.

"I'm Star Fighter." Said Seiya.

"I'm Star Maker." Said Taiki.

"And I'm Star Healer." Said Yaten.

"I think now that you are ready we need to discuss a few things." Maker said.

"Well," she said as she turned to Sailor Moon, "your cat already explained a lot to me…did you know she could talk?" She asked Sailor Moon.

"You talked to Luna?" Sailor Moon asked in surprise.

"Yeah she followed me home after I left those guys place." Sailor Sun said as she pointed to the Starlights.

"We probably should talk to the others. Ami stop by this morning and you had already left. She was quite worried when I told her that you had left. And I am assuming by now that everyone else knows." Maker said.

"Yeah, Ami contacted us so I decided to go to Aurora's apartment to see if she were there when I ran into that demon." Sailor Moon said.

"Why don't you call the girls and tell them to meet us at our apartment." Fighter said to Sailor Moon.

"How about we go to mine? It's closer." Sailor Sun asked. Everyone agreed and de-transformed.

* * *

With a whirl of smoke Medusa appeared back at the base.

"Those blasted Sailor Scouts. At this rate we'll never raise the Master." She muttered to herself.

"Well maybe if you had chosen more carefully who you targeted we could have the Sun Stone by now." A voice said from the shadows. Medusa spun around and glared at the source of the voice.

"I'd like to see you do any better Morpheas."

A demon man stepped out from the shadows with blue skin, no hair and red snake-like eyes. He glared back at Medusa.

"I could do better but you were so sure of yourself that you wouldn't listen to me. The Princess of the Stone has awakened and now it will be even more difficult to retrieve it. You know very well that we have a limited time in which to obtain the Sun Stone. We must do this in time for the alignment or we will have to wait another thousand years!"

"I know that!" Medusa snapped.

"Then you best hurry up!" He snapped back. Laughter echoed through the room. Morpheas glanced up and around the room. "And that goes for the rest of you!" The laughter stopped. "I don't want another failure."

* * *

_**At Aurora's Apartment**_

Everyone was gathered in Aurora's lounge room. Thankfully she had such a large apartment that she could fit everyone in.

"At long last we are all reunited." Artemis said with a smile.

"Yes it is a wonderful sight." Luna said in response.

"You sure there aren't any more of us?" Mina asked the cats.

"Yeah, I mean, just when we think that's the lot another Scout shows up." Lita said.

"I think it may be safe to say that there are no more Scouts left for the Solar System." Artemis assured them.

"Anyway, we best get down to business." Luna said directing everyone's attention to herself. "Artemis and I have been researching our enemy. They are a group of ancient demons. Long ago, long before the Silver Millennium, a great evil terrorised the universe. This evil known as the Master, along with its followers, it went from planet to planet, plunging each planet into darkness, destroying all life before moving on to its next target."

Artemis started to speak. "No one could stop this evil. It eventually appeared on Earth and came very close to destroying. A great power rose up to fight against the Master. Unfortunately it still wasn't enough. They couldn't stop the Master but instead they sealed it away deep within the Earth using the Power of Light."

"So these demons are trying to break the seal?" Darien asked.

"Yes. This will be a second attempt for them." Artemis said.

"Second attempt?" Amar asked.

"Yes. During the time of the Silver Millennium these demons managed to steal the Sun Stone and tried to break the seal but Queen Serenity and King Apollo managed to stop them just in time." Luna informed them.

"So why have the waited so long to try again? Why now?" Rei asked.

"Because they can only break the seal during the time of the planetary alignment which happens every thousand years. But they also need the Sun Stone to revive the Master's power." Artemis said.

"So when's the next alignment?" Michelle asked. Ami had he computer out and was quickly typing away.

"The alignment is in three months." Ami informed everyone.

"So we have three months to stop this enemy and keep them away from Aurora." Seiya said.

"Basically, yes." Artemis said.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard. We've had worse circumstances." Mina said.

Aurora was quite surprised. Everyone seemed so confident that they would be able to stop this enemy. From what she had seen, the Scouts were struggling to stop the enemy's minions let alone the one's who summoned them. Aurora's attention was brought back to the conversation.

"Hey Luna, what are those glowing orbs that appear when the people are attacked? Do you know?" Rei asked.

"Those glowing orbs are souls." Luna informed everyone.

"You're kidding. You mean that these creatures can rip the souls of people straight out of their bodies?" Aurora asked in disbelief.

"Yes. And the brighter the glow, the stronger the soul. But the soul they were looking for was the one bound to the Sun Stone, the soul which held and protect the Sun Stone. Your soul, Aurora." Artemis said.

"If the Sun Stone is bound to Aurora's soul and if they took the Sun Stone, Aurora would die?" Serena asked worrying about the answer.

"Not straight away, but yes, she would die eventually. Since the Stone is bound to Aurora she can not survive long without it close by. But our enemy needs both Aurora and the Sun Stone to awaken the Master."

"Then we don't let anything happen to Aurora." Seiya said as he stood up from his chair.

The severity of the situation finally hit Aurora. She was wanted by these demons so they could awaken their Master and destroy all life in the universe. She was grateful that her friends wanted to protect her but they couldn't always be there. Aurora reached up and put her hand on Seiya's arm. He glanced down at her in surprise.

"I don't want to die as much as the next person but you can't protect me every minute of every day. That's impossible…and it's no way to live." Aurora said calmly.

"I agree." Serena piped up. Everyone turned their attention to Serena.

"Remember when Galaxia was after my star seed. You all tried to protect me but I was miserable not being able to do anything on my own."

"Well, that settles that." Amar said as he and Michelle headed for the door.

"Where are you two going?" Darien asked.

"I have a race this afternoon and Michelle has a rehearsal." Amar patted Serena on the head as he walked by. "Bye kitten." As he past Aurora he did the same.

"Why in the world are you calling me kitten as well?" Aurora asked as Amar opened the door.

Amar looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Because its suits you as well." Amar glanced up before he closed the door and saw a very red faced Seiya. Amar could tell that Seiya had a thing for Aurora and thought it would be hilarious to make him jealous.

As soon as Amar closed the door Michelle slapped him on the arm. "What was that for?" He asked.

"You know very well what it was for. Don't stir Seiya up. You'll regret it." Michelle scolded.

"What's wrong Michelle? Jealous?" Amar asked with a grin.

"No." Michelle walked ahead of Amar. Amar grinned. He loved these games they played.

* * *

"I think we should be going as well Hotaru." Trista said to the youngest Scout.

"Ok. See ya everyone." Hotaru waved to everyone.

"Hey, I've got a great idea. Why don't we all go out tonight? A sort of welcome for Aurora to the Sailor Scouts." Mina suggested.

"Sounds great." Lita said.

"Yes, so where are we going?" Ami asked.

"How about we go to Club V?" Aurora suggested.

"Club V? Is that club very exclusive?" Darien asked.

"Yeah, but you've got me, the Three Lights and Aurora. I think we'll get in easy." Mina said with a smile.

"Plus I know the guy that owns the joint." Aurora said.

"Well I guess that settles that." Rei said with a smile.

"I don't recall agreeing to this." Yaten spoke up.

"Oh come on! You're such a drag." Mina grumbled.

"Yeah, come on. It'll be fun." Aurora said to Yaten with a smile. Yaten caved.

"Fine. I'll go." He said huffing.

"Oh no!" Serena cried. Everyone turned their attention to Serena in concern. "What am I going to wear?"

"Serena! Is that all you're worried about?" Rei scolded.

"Oh shut up Rei! You're soooooo mean."

"You're still such a cry baby." Both girls kept bickering.

"Should we stop them?" Taiki asked looking at Ami.

"We've found it better just to ignore them." Ami said with an awkward smile.

"Yeah but they could be at this for ages." Aurora said.

"Don't worry. I'll take Serena home." Darien said as he got up from his seat and walked over to Serena and picked her up.

"Come on sweetheart."

"DARIEN! What are you doing? Put me down!" Serena wailed.

"See you guys tonight." Darien said as he left with Serena over his shoulder.

"Darien, put me down right now." Everyone could hear Serena continue to screaming profanities down the hall.

"Rei, you really shouldn't encourage her." Lita said.

"She started it." Rei snapped.

"Come on. We all better get going. We'll see you tonight Aurora." Mina said. The girls all left.

"So are you three planning on going or are you going to watch me 24/7?" Aurora asked.

"We just want to make sure you'll be alright." Seiya said.

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Beside, our enemy doesn't know that I have the Sun Stone."

"She's got a point." Yaten said.

"Still, how about I swing by tonight and pick you up?" Seiya asked.

"If that will get you to leave so I can get ready for tonight, then yes." Aurora said.

"Great. I'll be round at 8." Seiya said with a smile. The boys all said goodbye. As soon as the boys hopped into the lift, Taiki and Yaten burst out laughing.

"Smooth Seiya." Yaten said between fits of laughter.

"Shut up!" Seiya said. They kept laughing all the way to the car.

"Are you two ever going to stop?" Seiya asked, incredible irritated.

"No. This is too good. She only agreed for you to pick her up to get you to leave!" Yaten said with a smirk.

"Whatever." Seiya huffed.

"Don't be too upset. She might dance with you tonight to get you can take her home." Taiki said to his brother. That caused Yaten and him to start laughing again.

"Not funny."


	7. Love Blooming

Aurora opened up her wardrobe looking for the perfect outfit. She quickly found a beautiful thin-strap dress. It went from short to mid-length on an angel. The top part of the dress was yellow then as you looked down the dress it turned to orange and then red. It looked just like a sunset. Aurora was just finishing put her make-up on when she heard a knock at the door.

"It's unlocked!" She yelled out. She heard the door open and close again. She quickly grabbed her bag and went to her lounge room. Seiya was leaning against the couch looking up the hall way, watching her as she walked towards him. He was wearing his trademark red suit.

"You shouldn't leave your door unlocked, let alone invite someone in unless you know who it is." Seiya said with slight concern.

"But I knew that you were going to be here and the security in this building is first class. No one gets in unless someone in the building lets them in."

"So how is it that I got in without any one stopping me?" Seiya asked smugly.

Aurora smirked back at him. "Because I told the door man that if ever you, your brothers or any of the others came to see me to let them straight in." Seiya's cocky smirk disappeared but as he looked at Aurora again his smile returned.

"You look great."

"What do you expect? I am a designer of course."

Aurora quickly slipped on her shoes. "Shall we go?" She asked Seiya as she stood up.

Seiya nodded and held out his arm for Aurora to take. She smiled and looped her arm through his. Seiya opened the door for Aurora.

"After you." He said with a slight bow. Aurora giggled at how much of a gentleman Seiya was trying to be. When they got to Seiya's car, he again opened the door for her. It wasn't a very long trip. When they got to Club V they saw everyone waiting for them.

"The line is so long." Ami commented.

Aurora smiled. "Can we wait in line like normal people?" Aurora asked Mina.

"Of course not." With that, the two girls linked arms and headed to the front door with everyone following them. The bouncer at the front door smiled when he saw them.

"Aurora, I haven't seen you here in a while. Same with you Mina."

"Aww, you missed me?" Mina said with a smile.

"Of course." Yaten snorted at the conversation the bouncer and Mina were having. Everyone but Mina could see how jealous Yaten was.

"Ok, enough flirting. I want to dance." Aurora said as she shoved Mina through the door. "They're all with us." Aurora said to the bouncer as she pointed to the large group behind her. He nodded and let everyone in.

"Wow!" The girls said as they entered. Aurora looked back at the girls.

"Great, isn't it?"

Serena nodded and bounced up and down. "This is sooooo cool!"

"Come on, lets dance!" Mina shouted above the music. Everyone headed to the dance floor. They all had fun and let go of all their worries about their current enemy.

After about an hour of dancing everyone need to sit for a while.

"But there aren't any free tables." Rei pointed out to everyone.

Mina winked. "Leave that to me." She then walked over to a table of guys and started to chat with them. No one could hear what she was saying or what they were saying to her. Seiya and Taiki looked at Yaten to see once more red in the face from jealousy. Seiya nudge him in the ribs to get him to stop glaring at Mina. He didn't stop watching.

A moment later the guys left the table and Mina waved everyone over.

"What did you say to them?" Lita asked. Mina didn't answer, she just smiled and pulled Yaten into the seat next to her and looped her arm in his.

"Who wants a drink?" Darien asked. Everyone put their hand up.

"I'll help." Aurora said as she followed Darien through the crowd.

"Me too." Seiya said as he followed Aurora.

Everyone watch Seiya leave. "He really likes her doesn't her?" Rei said to Yaten and Taiki.

"Seems that way." Taiki answered.

Serena watched Seiya through the crowd. She was happy that he had found another. A part of her would always love Seiya but that love was nothing compared to the love she had for Darien. She just hoped that Aurora would realise that Seiya loved her and that she would return those feelings.

They brought back drinks and everyone chatted loudly over the music, having fun and dancing. The Three Lights used this opportunity to get closer to the one they loved. Taiki and Ami were sitting at the table talking about books and Mina had dragged Yaten onto the dance floor or maybe the other way around. No one could really tell. Seiya used this time to get to know Aurora better. Everyone was having so much fun.

Since the music was so loud Aurora and Seiya were leaning very close to each so the could hear. As Aurora and Seiya were standing there talking, a group of drunks were walking past. One of the men in the group lost his balance, stumbled sidewards and bumped into Aurora causing her to fall forward. Aurora fell into Seiya and accidentally kissed him straight on the lips. Seiya was surprised but not disappointed, that is until Aurora quickly pulled away, highly embarrassed. They didn't have time to think about because the music stopped and people started screaming. They both looked up to see Medusa standing on a table pointing at some poor girl.

"We've got to transform." Seiya said.

"Where?" She asked.

"In the bathrooms." Aurora nodded. Aurora headed for the girls bathroom and ran into the girls on the way. They quickly checked to make sure no one was in the bathroom. When they knew it was all clear they all nodded to each other.

"Venus Crystal Power!"  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Moon Eternal Make-up!"  
"Sun Crystal Power!"

The Scouts ran out of the bathroom just as the Starlights did.

"Blast! Another dud." Medusa said as she looked at the orb floating in front of her.

"You just don't give up do you?" Sailor Moon said. Medusa looked up.

"Not you again."

"I am Sailor Moon and-"

"Spare me the speech blondie." Medusa said as she hurled a black ball towards the Scouts and Knights. It exploded and the entire room was filled with black smoke.

"-_Cough-_ It's _-cough-_ too thick -_cough-._ I can't _-cough-_ see anything." Venus cried.

"We've got to _-cough-_ clear this _-cough- _smoke." Mercury said.

"I've got _-cough-_ an idea." Jupiter said.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter aimed her attack at the ceiling, blowing a huge hole through it allowing the smoke to escape.

When the smoke cleared, Medusa was already gone and a demon was there in her place. The demon slammed its fist on the ground causing the floor to crack and open up. Everyone quickly jumped out of the way to avoid falling down the huge abyss that had just formed. The demon started to throw chairs and tables at the group. Everyone was doing their best to stop being hit. The four inner Scouts were trying hit the demon as well as stop the flying furniture.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

The Starlight Knights were along side Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun, trying to protect them.

"Star Blade Slash!" The Knights all yelled. They swung their swords in thin air creating a crescent moon shaped disc of energy in their own colour, which hit the objects being thrown at them.

While the Knights were stopping the furniture hitting them all Sailor Moon attacked.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

Unfortunately, the demon threw a chair to block her attack.

"Damn. We can't keep this up. It's too fast" Sailor Moon said to Sailor Sun.

"I know." She replied.

Sailor Sun was then struck with an idea. "Come on. Let's you and me double team this demon." Sailor Moon nodded in agreement.

The two Scouts ran out behind the Knights in opposite directions. The demon was so busy with the others it didn't notice the two girls come up either side of it.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
"Golden Sun Crystal Burning Light!"

The demon turned to dust. Everyone let out a sigh of relief when the demon disappeared.

"Thank God that's over." Venus said.

"Why is it that all our enemies all ways seem to pop up whenever we're just trying to chill out?" Jupiter asked.

"Just bad timing I guess." Mars answered.

The inner scouts then realised that they were looking at Sailor Sun for the first time.

"Gotta hand it to ya, you were great Sailor Sun." Mars said with a wink.

"That's my girl." Venus said as she threw her arm around Sailor Sun. The sound of sirens outside flowed into the deserted night club.

"I think we best get out of here before they all come in." Mercury said. Everyone agreed and jumped up through the hole that Jupiter had made earlier.

* * *

_Aurora was looking up at the Earth from her mother's palace._

"_Here you are Princess. I've been looking everywhere for you."_

_Aurora turned around to see her mysterious Knight. She smiled at him and returned to gazing at the Earth._

"_It's so beautiful isn't it?"_

_The Knight nodded in agreement._

"_The Prince has asked Serenity to marry him." Aurora informed him._

_The Knight smiled. "Finally."_

_Aurora playfully hit his arm. "Don't be like that. It has been hard for the Prince. The war on Earth has taken up a lot of his time."_

"_I bet your father is disappointed. He had his hopes pinned that Prince Endymion would marry you."_

_Aurora let out a laugh. "Yes but the moment he and my sister met they were in love. And besides, he's not my type."_

_The Knight grinned. "And what is your type?"_

"_I prefer a Knight in shinning armour to Prince Charming." Aurora leaned in to kiss her Knight._

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Aurora shot up in bed. She quickly turned off her alarm and laid her head back down on her pillow. It had been two weeks since all this had started. Each night she had similar dreams about her mysterious Knight. She wished she knew who he was. Aurora wondered if what she was dreaming was memories of her past. She had talked to Serena and Luna about it. Serena got all starry eyed about the idea of Aurora having a long lost love while Luna said that her dreams were probably memories of her past.

"But why don't I know who he is? Why doesn't anyone know?" Aurora asked slightly irritated.

"There are a lot of things about our past we do not remember until the right time. Try not to worry about it. You will remember when the time is right." Luna said reassuringly. The truth was Luna did know who her love was but she couldn't tell Aurora. Just because Princess Aurora fell in love the Knight does not mean Aurora will fall in love with him in this life. Love can not be forced because of something that once was. Aurora had to figure it out for herself. Aurora said goodbye to the both of them. Serena saw the sad look on Luna's face.

"You know who her Knight is, don't you?" Serena asked.

Luna nodded. "But she needs to find out for herself."

Serena nodded in agreement. "She will."

* * *

Medusa had attacked a few more times since the night club. For the last two weeks the Three Lights spent a lot of the spare time with Aurora when they didn't have to work. Aurora felt like she had known the three boys all her life, even thought technically she had known them in her past life. They all felt a strong bond.

She and Yaten did a lot of shopping, usually Mina tagged along when she wasn't busy. Taiki and Aurora had many heated arguments of what the greatest book ever written is and Seiya…well…Seiya spent most of his time trying to win Aurora over, which she was oblivious to.

Aurora was sitting at a booth at the Crown Café waiting for the Three Lights. They had arranged to meet with her once they were out of their meeting. While she waited she thought she would get some work done. She was so busy writing in her note book she didn't notice the boys come in. They sat across from Aurora, Seiya leaned over and took her notebook out from in front of her.

"Hey!"

"Are we really that boring that you would rather be doing work then hanging out with us?" Seiya asked with grin.

Aurora smiled. "Yes." She said simply.

Taiki and Yaten laughed at the look on Seiya's face. That was not the answer that he was expecting. Aurora took her notebook back of Seiya and put it in her bag.

"So why did you guys want me to meet you here?"

Taiki handed Aurora a ticket.

"We have our reunion concert next week and we want you to come." Taiki said.

Aurora took the ticket from Taiki.

"We got tickets for everyone and they're the best seats." Yaten said.

"Geez, one week? You guys didn't exactly give much time for the tickets to sell." Aurora said as she looked at the ticket.

"The show's already sold out." Yaten informed her.

"You're kidding!"

"No, the show sold out within the first hour that the tickets went on sale." Taiki said.

"Wow, I guess you have quite a few loyal fans." She said with a smile.

"Do the girls know you've gotten these tickets?" Aurora asked.

"No, not yet. We wanted to give you yours first." Seiya said.

Aurora let out a little laugh. "I think you better do it quick. If they learn that you have a reunion concert next week and that it's all sold out they will go ballistic."

The boys all exchanged glances and envisioned the reaction of the girls. They all shuddered.

"Maybe we better go give them their tickets." Yaten said standing up.

"Good idea." Taiki agreed and stood up as well.

"So you're going to sing at Michelle's concert tonight?" Seiya asked.

Aurora nodded. "She asked if I would and I couldn't say no. I really have no idea why she wants me to sing."

Seiya smiled. "I don't know why you don't sing professionally."

"I enjoy singing but it's not what I love to do. I love to design. I love socialising."

"That's understandable."

"Are you guys coming tonight?"

"I think we might make an appearance." Seiya said with a smirk.

Aurora rolled her eyes. "How gracious of you."

* * *

Taiki and Yaten decided they would split up to deliver the tickets. Yaten had saved Mina for last. He was hoping that maybe after the concert that Mina might go out for coffee or something. He was trying to figure out how to ask her out for the last two weeks. He had had Serena and Aurora both nagging him to hurry up and ask her out. It was quite annoying. Yaten knocked on the door of Mina's apartment

"Who is it?" Mina called from the other side of the door.

"It's Yaten." Yaten heard thundering footsteps from the other side. Mina opened the door so quickly she almost pulled it of its hinges.

"Hi Yaten!" Mina's face was lit up. "Come in." She stepped to the side to allow him to enter.

"Do you want something to drink?" She asked as she closed the door.

"No, I'm fine." Yaten sat down on the couch and glanced around Mina's apartment. It was just as glamorous as Aurora's . Mina had done well for herself.

"So what brings you here?" Mina asked as she sat across from Yaten.

"I wanted to give you this." Yaten pulled the ticket out from his pocket and handed it to Mina. She quickly read the ticket and her lit up.

"This is to your reunion concert!"

Yaten nodded. "We thought you girls might like to come."

Mina looked a little crestfallen when Yaten said 'you girls'.

"Oh, yeah. I think the girls will love this. I guess you already gave the others their tickets, huh?"

"Yeah."

Mina tried to smile. She thought Yaten was inviting her to see him singing. That he had personal invited **_her_** to see him sing.

Yaten could have kicked himself. He didn't know why he did it. Why he always did it. He always managed to hurt her. Well, not any more.

"I actually also wanted to ask you something."

Mina brought her attention back to him.

"I was wondering if after the concert that you might like to go for coffee with me?"

Mina sat there staring in disbelief. Had Yaten actually asked her out on a date?

"Look, if you don't want to, fine." Yaten stood up to leave.

"Of course I would." Mina said jumping up and hugging him. Yaten was a little shocked at her reaction. He smiled and then returned the hug.

* * *

Taiki took a deep breathe and knocked on the door.

"Coming!"

The door opened to reveal a slight surprised Ami.

"Taiki?"

"Hello Ami."

"Uh? Would you like to come in?" She asked nervously. Ami had not expected Taiki to be standing at her door. Taiki nodded and walked inside.

Taiki glanced at the coffee table, seeing it covered in many medical books.

"I sorry, did I interrupt your work?"

Ami smiled. "No, not at all. I needed a break anyway."

They both sat down on the couch. "So what brings you here?" Ami asked.

"I want to give you this." Taiki handed Ami the ticket. "It's a ticket to our reunion concert. I thought maybe you would like to come."

"Of course. It will be wonderful to see you all perform again."


	8. Only When I Sleep

Just a little note, I really love music and singing so I have a tendency to relate songs to how my characters feel and situations in my story, it helps get a message across. You also might have noticed that Uranus is always in her male form when she is not a Sailor Scout. I keep doing this without really thinking so I'm just making her male that turns female

* * *

Ami and Taiki had been chatting for at least half an hour. He was waiting for the chance to ask Ami out on a date but the opportunity wasn't presenting itself. He decided he would just bite the bullet and flat out ask her. 

"Ami?" He asked nervously.

"Yes?" Ami could see the nervous look on Taiki's face. She wondered what caused him to become so nervous all of a sudden.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" Taiki looked at Ami waiting for her answer.

Ami smiled shyly. "Of course."

Taiki smiled back. "How about we go for coffee after the concert next week?"

"Ok, that sounds great."

* * *

Aurora sat at the dressing table fixing up her hair. She still couldn't figure out why Michelle asked her to sing at her concert. She though that Michelle would have asked Mina. Michelle also mentioned something about special guests playing with her for the song. 

Someone knocked on Aurora's door. "Come in." She didn't bother to turn around since she could see the door open in the mirror.

Amar walked in. "Hey kitten."

"I wish you wouldn't call me that. That's your pet name for Serena." Aurora said with a slight frown.

Amar chose to ignore her. "You ready?"

Aurora nodded. "Yeah. Hey Amar, do you know why Michelle ask me to sing?"

Amar shrugged. "I asked the same thing. She has something planned, but I don't know what."

Amar left because the concert was about to start. Aurora started to think about the song she was going to sing. She went through the lyrics in her head. As she did this she started to realise how much this song reminded her about her dreams, about her mysterious Knight. She had talked to Michelle about her dreams and wondered if that's why she chose this song. She was quickly brought back to reality when she was given her five minute call. She got up and headed for the stage.

* * *

Serena looked around the trying to spot the Three Lights. They had said that they were going to be at the concert but she couldn't see them anywhere. She was distracted from her search when she felt something dig into her side. 

"Serena, pay attention." Rei hissed.

Serena turned her attention back to the stage. Michelle finished and everyone clapped. When the clapping stopped Michelle spoke.

"For this next song I will be accompanied by four special guests. On vocals, Aurora Sharp," Michelle motioned to the left of the stage as Aurora walked on, "and the Three Lights." A huge cheer from the audience went up as the Three Lights walked on from the right of the stage. Aurora was in complete shock but kept herself composed. The boys all went to their instruments and Aurora walked up to the microphone next Michelle. Aurora couldn't believe Michelle didn't tell her she had done this. Is that why she asked her to sing?

Aurora didn't get time to think more on this as everyone started to play.

_You're only just a dreamboat  
__Sailing in my head  
__You swim my secret oceans  
__Of coral blue and red  
__Your smell is incense burning  
__Your touch is silken yet  
__It reaches through my skin  
__And moving from within  
__It clutches at my breast_

_But it's only when I sleep  
__See you in my dreams  
__You got me spinning round and round  
__Turning upside-down  
__But I only hear you breathe  
__Somewhere in my sleep  
__Got me spinning round and round  
__Turning upside-down  
__But its only when I sleep_

_And when I wake from slumber  
__Your shadow's disappear  
__Your breath is just a sea mist  
__Surrounding my body  
__I'm workin' through the daytime  
__But when it's time to rest  
__I'm lying in my bed  
__Listening to my breath  
__Falling from the edge_

_But it's only when I sleep  
__See you in my dreams  
__You got me spinning round and round  
__Turning upside-down  
__But I only hear you breathe  
__Somewhere in my sleep  
__Got me spinning round and round  
__Turning upside-down  
__But its only when I sleep  
__It's only when I sleep_

Michelle played a beautiful violin solo that had everyone memorized.

_Its reachin through my skin  
__Moving from within  
__Clutches at my breast, yeah_

_But it's only when I sleep  
__See you in my dreams  
__You got me spinning round and round  
__Turning upside-down  
__But I only hear you breathe  
__Somewhere in my sleep  
__Got me spinning round and round  
__Turning upside-down  
__But its only when I sleep  
__It's only when I sleep_

The crowd cheered as the Three Lights and Aurora left the stage. As soon as they were off the stage Aurora hit each of the Three Lights in the back of the head.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" Yaten yelled.

"Why didn't you tell me that you guys were playing tonight?"

"Because it was a surprise." Seiya said still rubbing the back of his head. Aurora ignored Seiya and walked back to the dressing room to get changed.

The Three Lights stayed just off stage to watch the concert a little while longer. While Michelle was playing Medusa appeared hovering above the crowd…and her target was Michelle.

"Perfect." Medusa said as she aimed at Michelle. She shot a ball of energy that hit Michelle in the chest, smashing her violin which she was holding in front of her.

"NO!" Amar cried as he ran for Michelle. An aqua coloured Soul Stone appeared above Michelle.

"Damn it! It's not the one."

Everyone in the audience except for the Scouts ran out of the concert hall.

"You'll pay for that!" Amar yelled at Medusa and held up his transformation locket.

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

Medusa looked in shock at Sailor Uranus.

"You're a Sailor Scout. No matter, you can deal with my demon." Medusa disappeared in a whirl of smoke. A flying demon appeared and started to spit fireballs from its mouth. The scouts jumped out of the way and quickly transformed. While the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask fought against the demon, Uranus ran to Michelle's side and gave her back her soul. Michelle eyes fluttered open.

"You ok?" Uranus asked.

Michelle nodded and sat up. "That hurt. They'll pay for that." Michelle said as she got her locket out. Uranus raised an eyebrow at this. "What? I can't get vengeful?" Michelle asked.

"Go right ahead."

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

* * *

Aurora had just finished getting changed when she heard screaming. 

"That can't be good." Aurora ran towards the stage, transforming on the way.

"Sun Crystal Power!"

When she got to the stage the Starlight Knights were standing in the way.

"What are you three waiting for? Why aren't you fighting?"

"Our duty is to protect you." Healer said.

"It's you they're looking for. We have two and a half months before the alignment and we will not let anything happen to you." Maker said.

"So what? You're not going to fight?" Sailor Sun asked, absolutely astounded.

"Yes…and you're not either." Fighter said.

"Oh no, you are not going to do this. Those are our friends, how can you just stand there?" Sailor Sun yelled at them.

"We can't let you fight. If they get hold of you, they'll kill you and the whole world will end." Healer yelled back.

"If they get hold of me, if." She reminded them.

All three of the Knights had their eyes downcast. Sailor Sun looked closely at them and could see that this was hard for them.

"I know you guys want to protect me but we have to fight for this world. Haven't you three learnt anything from Sailor Moon?"

The Knights looked up in surprise at her. Sailor Sun pushed past the Knights and went to help the others.

"Golden Burning Star Blast!" Sailor Sun knocked back the demon just before it hit the scouts with another fireball.

"What took you so long?" Mars yelled out.

"Can it Mars." Jupiter said.

Off stage the Knights watched as Sailor Sunn joined the fight.

"We can't let her do this." Healer said.

"No. She's right. I guess after being away from Earth so long we reverted back to our old habits. The planet is our home now… and she is our Princess." Fighter said. Maker and Healer knew what he was talking about. They were being selfish. They were only thinking of themselves and not the people of this planet.

"Well, what are we still standing here for? We have a Princess to protect and a planet to save." Fighter asked.

* * *

"If we can just keep this demon busy, then Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun can destroy it." Tuxedo Mask said. 

Just as Tuxedo Mask said this three blade attacks shot out from off stage. The attacks hit the demon and it fell to the ground. The Starlight Knights stepped out onto the stage.

"Now Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun!" Fighter yelled. Both girls nodded at each other.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
"Golden Sun Crystal Burning Light!"

The demon turned to dust. Sailor Moon walked over to Neptune.

"Are you alright Neptune?" She asked with concern.

"I'm fine. No need to worry about me." Neptune replied with a smile.

Sailor Sun bent down and picked up the remains of Neptune's violin. "I'm so sorry Michelle." She said with so much sorrow as she gave Neptune the destroyed violin.

The violin had been a gift from Michelle's father when she was a little girl. Aurora was there the day she first got it and knew how much Michelle treasured that violin.

Neptune let a tear escape her eye as she looked down at the violin. She quickly shook her head.

"What's done is done."

Uranus could see the pain in her lovers eyes that she couldn't bear. There was no way any other violin could replace it.

"We have bigger problems." Neptune said as she turned to Uranus.

"That's right. Medusa saw you transform." Mars said.

"What!?" The Knights and Sailor Sun shouted.

"This is bad. The enemy now knows the identity of one of us. They're sure to use it against us." Mercury said.

"There's nothing we can do for now. We just have to keep up our guard." Tuxedo Mask said.

* * *

Medusa appeared once more at their headquarters. 

"Every time, every time they always turn up and ruin everything." Medusa screamed into the darkness.

"That's because you are too careless. I have had enough of your failure."

Medusa spun around to see Morpheas staring her in the face. She jumped backwards in fright. He looked so angry and she knew it was not good for her.

"I warned you. I can no longer have you ruining our plans." Morpheas advanced on Medusa.

"No, no. Please, I promise it won't happen again!" Medusa pleaded.

"No it won't." Morpheas raised his hand and gather a red ball on energy.

"No! NO! I know the identity of one of the scouts are! Please!"

But Morpheas didn't listen. He threw the energy ball at Medusa.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" She disintegrated into nothing.

"Who wants to go next?" Morpheas asked looking behind him at the four that had gather behind him to watch the show. One stepped forward. She had greeny-blue skin and red eyes (she looked like Mystic out of the X-Men movies).

"I, Drusilla, will not fail."

"See that you don't." Morpheas said as he went to turn and walk away.

"May I ask Morpheas," Morpheas stopped and looked back at Drusilla as she spoke, "why did you kill her before finding out who the scout was?"

"Humph. You really think that she knew the identity of a scout? She was merely trying to save herself." Morpheas walked of into the darkness.


	9. Spying

"It's nice to have a break from all this fighting." Serena said as she and Aurora walked out the clothing store.

"I agree. But I can't stop thinking about the Soul Stealers. I mean, they always attack when we least expect it." Aurora said with concern.

After a Scout meeting, and being tired of always referring to them as the enemy, everyone had been calling their new enemy the Soul Stealers.

"Anyway, let's change the subject. This is supposed to be a relaxing day." Aurora said.

"I still can't believe that Yaten had finally asked Mina out! And Taiki asked Ami!" Serena squealed.

Aurora and Serena were out shopping. The two girls hadn't spent much time together in the last couple of weeks because Aurora was spending so much time with the Three Lights so they thought they would go shopping to catch up.

"Serena, it's been a week since the boys asked those two out." Aurora pointed out.

"I know but I'm just so happy for them."

Aurora rolled her eyes. The girls were chatting as they walked along looking in the windows of shops. Aurora happened to look into the window of a restaurant just across the road and stopped walking.

"Hey, isn't that Lita?" Aurora said pointing at the restaurant.

Serena peered around Aurora and into the window of the restaurant.

"It is. Who's that she's with?" Serena asked.

"Don't know."

Serena looked closely at the man sitting across from Lita and gasped.

"That looks like Andrew!" Serena said in shock.

"You mean the arcade guy?" Aurora asked.

"What are they doing together? Come on, lets find out." Serena said as she grabbed Aurora's wrist and dragged her across the road. Aurora didn't resist.

"Maybe they're on a date." Aurora said as the two girls crawled underneath the window so that they wouldn't be seen.

"If that's so, why didn't she tell us?" Serena asked.

"How should I know?"

* * *

Amar laughed as he sipped from his coffee. 

"What are you laughing at?" Michelle asked as she sat her coffee back on the table.

Amar pointed across the road. Michelle looked up to see Serena and Aurora crawling underneath the window of a restaurant.

"What are they doing?" Michelle asked.

"I think it might have something to do with Lita sitting in that restaurant with Andrew." Amar replied

"The arcade guy?" Michelle looked through the window to see Lita chatting with Andrew.

Amar quickly finished the rest of his coffee and stood up.

"Are you going to stop them?" Michelle asked looking up at Amar.

Amar chuckled. "No way! I'm out of here before those two blow their cover and Lita goes ballistic."

Michelle laughed and stood up. "Good idea."

* * *

Serena and Aurora crept into the booth just behind where Lita and Andrew were sitting. They both sunk low enough below the top of the booth so that Lita and Andrew couldn't see them. A few people in the restaurant look quizzically at the pair. They both strained to hear what Lita and Andrew were talking about. 

"You're kidding!? Mina I can believe…but I can't seem to believe that Ami would be the type to date such a huge star." Andrew said.

"Technically they haven't gone on their dates yet. But Ami and Taiki are a really good match. Even back in high school they were perfect." Lita replied.

"It's great that you all have remained good friends even after all these years. How did you all become friends? I mean, I know that they went to your school for a while but they seemed quite close to just you lot."

"Yeah, I think it mainly was the fact that Serena and Seiya were such good friends." _And the fact that we were all Sailor Scouts._ Lita thought to herself.

"They're not really talking about date things." Serena whispered to Aurora.

Aurora raised an eyebrow. "And what are date things?" Aurora whispered back. Serena blushed.

"Would you like to order?"

Serena and Aurora looked up to see the waitress staring down out them.

"Uh…" The two girls exchanged glances. "Just water thanks." They said together.

Unfortunately Lita heard the two girls. She turned around and looked over the booth.

"Serena! Aurora!" Lita yelled.

"Uh oh." Serena said.

"You two were spying on me!?"

"Well…" Serena trailed off.

"Don't try and cover it up Serena. I know you too well." Lita said folding her arms.

"Well, Aurora and I were shopping and we saw you in here with Andrew and we…well…decided to find out why." Serena explained.

Andrew started to laugh. "You will never change Serena."

Lita looked over at Andrew and her anger faded. A smile appeared on her face. Lita just shook her head.

"So what are you two doing any way? On a date?" Aurora asked.

Lita went bright red. Andrew raised an eyebrow and turned to Lita. "You didn't tell them?"

Lita went even brighter red. "Well…no."

"Tell us what?" Serena asked curiously.

"That we're dating." Lita mumbled.

Serena squealed with delight.

"Oh that's soooo great. I'm so happy for you." Serena hugged Lita.

"Uh Serena?" Aurora tapped Serena on the shoulder. Serena released Lita and turned to Aurora. "I think we should leave these two alone."

"Oh, right." Serena blushed with embarrassment.

Just as the girls were about to leave, a Soul Stealer appeared right in front of them, aimed at Lita.

"Perfect." The demon woman smiled and shot a ball of energy at Lita.

"AHHHHHHH!"

A green coloured soul stone appeared and Lita collapsed. Everyone in the restaurant ran out screaming.

"Lita!" Andrew, Serena and Aurora cried.

"No good. Damn, I thought for sure she'd have the Sun Stone."

"Who are you!?" Andrew yelled.

"Drusilla, not that it's any of your concern." Drusilla sneered.

"We've got to transform…but we can't in front of them." Aurora hissed to Serena.

"I know…but we have no choice." Serena replied.

Aurora and Serena both reached for their transformation broaches.

"No point in me hanging around. You can have fun with my demon." Drusilla said as she disappeared with a crack of black lightning and was replaced by a dragon demon.

"You two get Lita out of here." Andrew said to the girls.

"No. We'll take care of this." Serena replied. Before Andrew could say anything both Serena and Aurora held up their broaches.

"Moon Eternal Make Up!"

"Sun Crystal Power!"

Andrew stared in amazement as Serena and Aurora transformed. He couldn't believe that Serena, who he had known for years, the klutz and total ditz, was the beautiful heroine Sailor Moon.

"Andrew, get Lita out of here." Sailor Sun commanded as she and Sailor Moon took on the demon.

Lita's Soul Stone returned to her body as Andrew scooped her up in his arms and carried her outside. Lita regained consciousness not long after.

"Andrew?"

Andrew stopped running. "Lita, you're awake." He put Lita down. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I fine. Where's the demon? Where's Serena and Aurora?" Lita asked looking around.

"They're back at the restaurant but…" Andrew didn't get to finish his sentence because Lita took off back in the direction of the restaurant.

"Lita!" He called after her but she didn't stop.

Lita pulled out her transformation broach. She couldn't transform yet, there were too many people on the street. As soon as she ran through the door of the restaurant she held her broach up.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

Andrew ran in just as she was transforming. He once again was dumbfounded. Lita had just transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Jupiter's attack caught the demon off guard sending through the wall.

"Jupiter, you're alright!" Sailor Moon exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, know lets get rid of this thing."

The demon got up, shaking the rubble off itself.

"Come on Sailor Moon, lets finish it off." Sailor Sun said. Sailor Moon nodded.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

"Golden Sun Crystal Burning Light!"

The demon turned to dust. The three girls sighed with relief then realised that Andrew had just witnessed them transform. They all turned to face him.

"Wow." Andrew said, his eyes still wide with shock. Jupiter approached him.

"Andrew, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I couldn't-"

"We couldn't" Sailor Moon said, interrupting Lita.

"I get it. It's the hero thing. You had to keep your identities a secret so your enemy can't use your family and friends to get to you." Andrew said understandingly.

The three girls looked a little stunned. They weren't really expecting him to be so understanding.

"Well, that pretty much sums it up." Sailor Sun said.

The girls de-transformed.

"This is so cool. Hey, if you guys are Sailor Scouts, are the other girls Scouts too?" Andrew asked curiously.

Lita smiled at Andrew and then linked her arm through his.

"Come on. How about we go for a walk and I'll explain everything to you?" Lita asked as she dragged Andrew out the door, not really giving him a choice.

"We better get out of here too before anyone finds us here." Aurora said. Serena nodded with agreement and both girls left.

* * *

"Tell me again why we're still doing this? We've found the princess, we don't need to sing." Yaten asked with a slight scowl. 

"Yeah, but we need to work to make money and this way we make a lot of money." Seiya said with a grin.

Yaten huffed because he knew Seiya was right.

"So are you two all set for your dates?" Seiya enquired cheekily.

"Yes. Are you finally going to tell our princess how you fell about her?" Taiki replied with smirk.

Seiya's smile disappeared. He had written a song for Aurora and they were going to perform it a tonight's concert but he was worried about her reaction.

"Yeah. How are you going to tell her? Are you just going to sing for her and hope that she falls lovingly into your arms?" Yaten teased.

Seiya glared at Yaten and threw one of Taiki's books at Yaten, hitting him in the head.

"OW! What was that for?"

"You deserved it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Taiki rolled his eyes as his two brothers continued to bicker.

"That's enough you too." Taiki said intervening.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" Yaten and Seiya yelled simultaneously.

Taiki decided to ignore them. He wasn't going to leave just in case they started throwing punches and he would have to step in.

"It's not easy you know! She's our princess!" Seiya yelled.

"Yes so you better not stuff up!" Yaten yelled back.

This continued on for at least an hour. Taiki looked at his watch.

"Come on you two. We need to get down to the auditorium."

Fortunately this was enough to break up their fight. The three boys drove in silence to the auditorium. Seiya couldn't stop thinking about tonight. He was so nervous. He had no idea if Aurora returned his feelings or not. He started to think that this was a bad idea. What if she rejected him? She was still his princess and he had to protect. How awkward would that be?

Seiya sighed. "This is going to be an interesting night." He mumbled led to himself.


	10. Chained To You

Sorry I haven't written anything in a while. I've been away for a few weeks. Hope you all like the new chapter. Please review and let me know what you think

* * *

Serena was at Aurora's apartment having coffee before they were to get ready to go the Three Lights concert. Serena was curiously watching Aurora in the kitchen. Earlier that week Seiya had spoken with Serena and finally revealed to her that he had feelings for Aurora but didn't know if she returned them. 

Unfortunately Serena disappointed Seiya when she said she didn't know if Aurora returned his feelings. All day Serena had tried to find a way to subtly bring this up in conversation but Aurora didn't talk about Seiya all day. She decided that she would just have to be her usually blunt self.

Aurora put the two cups of coffee on the table and sat across from Serena. She could tell something was on her mind.

"What's up Serena?" Aurora asked.

"Huh?" She replied in confusion.

"Something's on your mind, I can tell."

"Well…" Serena thought now would be good as time as any, "What do you think of Seiya?"

"Seiya? Why?" Aurora asked in confusion. She thought about Seiya for a moment. His image entered her mind and she smiled. He was a charmer, she had to admit. He reminded her of someone. Someone from long ago. Another imaged flashed in her mind, that of her mysterious knight that has been haunting her dreams ever since all this started. Then it dawned on her, Seiya was the mysterious knight!

Serena watched Aurora. Aurora smiled when Serena mentioned Seiya but the expression on her face changed.

"Aurora?"

Aurora's attention was snapped back to Serena.

"Seiya's the knight." She told Serena

"Huh?" Serena didn't get it. _What in the world is she on about? I know Seiya's a knight…Wait a minute!_

Serena's eye went wide with shock and realisation and a grin spread across her face.

"Do you mean that mysterious knight is Seiya?"

Aurora nodded. "I finally figured it out."

Serena clapped her hands with delight. This was too perfect! Seiya was going to reveal to Aurora his feelings and Aurora's past love was actually Seiya. But Aurora didn't know how Seiya felt and Aurora's expression saddened.

Serena noticed this. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy? You know who your love is now."

"Yes but I don't know how he feels about me."

Serena was about to tell her but she stopped. It was up to Seiya to tell her. He had said that he had a surprise for her tonight.

"Why don't you find out at the concert tonight?" Serena suggested.

"But if he doesn't feel the same it will ruin our friendship."

Serena shook her head. "Have faith. Please, just wait until tonight. I know everything will work out fine." Serena reassured her.

* * *

Everyone took their seats in the auditorium. Aurora was seated in between Serena and Mina. Mina was bouncing off the walls because of her date with Yaten after the concert. Ami was more quiet then usual. She was also blushing like mad. She was so nervous about her date. Rei was doing her best to calm her down. The outer soldiers were also at the concert. The Three Lights knew that if they didn't get tickets for them also Aurora would have killed them. They real didn't want Amar to be there but facing Amar wasn't as bad as facing the wrath of their Princess. 

The stage lit up, revealing the Three Lights. All the fans started screaming with excitement. The boys sung a few of their old songs. Aurora was watching Seiya the whole time. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen it earlier. She was so fixated on her mysterious knight that she failed to see the he was right in front of her. As Seiya sang he kept his gaze on Aurora.

"We have a new song that I have written for a very special person." Seiya said boldly. Aurora could have sworn that he was talk to only her.

"Princess, this is for you."

Aurora's eye grew wide with shock. She couldn't believe that he had called her princess in front of all these people. Of course, no one knew that he was referring to her or that she was a real princess. For all these fans knew, princess was a nick name for a girl that Seiya knew.

As Seiya sung, Aurora could feel his love for her and it was if she was the only one there.

_We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me  
__Acting like a mover shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me  
__And I think about it all the time  
__Sweet temptation rush all over me  
__And I think about it all the time  
__Passion desire so intense I can't take anymore because_

_I feel the magic all around you  
__It's bringing me to my knees  
__Like a wannabe  
__I've got to be chained to you_

_And when you looked into my eyes felt a sudden sense of urgency  
__Fascination casts a spell and you became more than just a mystery  
__And I think about you all the time  
__Is this fate is it my destiny  
__That I think about you all the time  
__I no longer pretend to have my hand on the wheel because_

_I feel the magic all around you  
__It's bringing me to my knees  
__Like a wannabe  
__I've got to be chained to you  
__(I feel the magic building around you)_

_I feel the magic all around you  
__It's bringing me to my knees  
__Like a wannabe  
__I've got to be chained to you_

_And I think about it all the time  
__And I think about it all the time (Tell me it's madness I barely know you)  
__We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me (Ten steps back you're still a mystery)  
__Acting like a mover shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me  
__I can't take anymore because_

_I feel the magic all around you  
__It's bringing me to my knees  
__Like a wannabe  
__I've got to be chained to you  
__(I feel the magic building around you)_

_I feel the magic all around you  
__It's bringing me to my knees  
__Like a wannabe  
__I've got to be chained to you  
__(Tell me it's madness  
__I barely know you)_

Aurora was memorized. Seiya continued to hold her gaze. She smiled at him letting him know that she return his feelings. He smiled back.

* * *

The concert had finished and everyone was heading back stage. Mina was still bouncing around with excitement. Ami had managed to calm down. Aurora was off in her own little world. Both her and Seiya knew how they felt about each other but now what? Before long they were at the boys dressing room. Serena knocked. 

Taiki answered the door. "Come in everyone."

It was a bit cramped with everyone in the room. Seiya went to approach Aurora when Amar stepped in his way. Amar was not happy about all this. First Seiya was in love Serena and now her sister. If Seiya was only after Aurora because he couldn't have Serena then he was in for a world of pain.

Everyone watched as Amar and Seiya had a staring match. No one was game to interrupt. Neither one of the men were backing down.

"Outside." Was all Amar said as he indicated for Seiya to follow him. Seiya nodded and followed without saying anything.

Michelle stopped Amar just before the door. She looked at him pleading him not to do anything rash. Michelle released Amar. The look Amar gave her told her that he wasn't going to hurt Seiya, he was just concerned for Aurora and wanted to make sure of Seiya's intentions.

After the two men left everyone went to follow them but Michelle stepped in their way.

"What are you doing? Those two are probably fighting as we speak!" Yaten yelled.

Michelle didn't budge. "Give them a minute."

* * *

Amar lead Seiya a fair distance from the dressing room. He finally stopped but didn't face Seiya. 

"So what is this all about?" Seiya asked sounding ticked off.

"You should know." Amar replied.

"Aurora."

"Yes. Tell me, do you love her?" Amar asked, still without facing Seiya.

"Yes."

Amar spun round and glared down at Seiya.

"Do you mean that?"

Seiya glared back. "With all my heart."

"Would you protect her with your life?"

"I always have and always will."

Amar stared him down. A smile slowly spread across his face. The same smile slowly spread across Seiya's face.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you." Amar said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Seiya replied.

With that both men returned to the dressing room.

* * *

"I can't hear anything." Mina said with her ear pressed up against the door. 

"Neither can I." Serena said with her ear also pressed up against the door.

"Well if you would stop talking maybe we could hear!" Rei yelled, who not surprisingly was also straining to hear the conversation through the door.

"Girls, Amar knows that you lot would try and listen in. He would have moved far away enough so you couldn't hear." Michelle informed the inner soldiers who were eavesdropping.

There girls ignored Michelle. As they were trying hard to hear anything they finally heard something that sounded like tapping.

"What is that?" Serena asked.

Before they realised what the sound was the door opened knocking the girls to the ground. Amar and Seiya looked down at the girls sprawled out on the ground.

"Now how did I know that you lot would try to listen in?" Amar said with a smirk. Both him and Seiya entered the room.

"So what was that all about?" Serena enquired.

"Just guy talk, kitten." Amar said, patting Serena on the head, "Anyways, don't you guys have dates to go on?" Amar said to Ami, Taiki, Mian and Yaten. The four got the hint and left.

"We better be going." Amar said to the outer soldiers. Michelle picked up on what Amar was doing. He was trying to give Aurora and Seiya a moment alone. Pity Serena didn't get it.

"Why are we all going so soon?" She asked. Amar rolled his eyes and gestured to Darien to take Serena home.

"Cause it's getting late and you have to work tomorrow." Darien said to Serena, nearly dragging her out the door.

"Yeah, we'd better go too." Rei said to Lita.

Everyone left, leaving Seiya and Aurora alone. Both stood silently just looking at each other.

"Thank you…for that song. It was lovely." Aurora said.

"You're welcome." Seiya replied. The silence returned. Aurora started to wonder about something.

"Seiya?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember anything about our past?" She asked.

Seiya was a little surprised at her question. It wasn't what he was expecting.

"Well…not really, no. Why?"

Aurora smiled at this answer. She was afraid that Seiya might have forced himself to love her because they were in love in the past.

"No reason…So, what now?" She asked.

Seiya smiled. "How about I take you out to dinner?" Seiya said as he offered Aurora his arm.

"But it's too late for dinner."

"Dinner, Midnight snack, who cares?"

Aurora smiled and looped her arm through Seiya's.

* * *

"So how was it? Tell me everything!" Serena was currently interrogating Mina for details about her date with Yaten. 

"It was nice. We had coffee. Caught up with each other, talked a bit about show biz, that's it."

Serena looked disappointed. "That's it?"

"And he asked me out to dinner next Saturday." Mina added with a grin.

Serena squealed with delight. She was so happy for her friend. Serena continued to grill Mina for details when the automatic door of the café slid open. Ami walked in with both Rei and Lita on either side of her trying to get all the details of her date with Taiki out of her.

"And then he walked me home." Ami finished as the girls sat down with Serena and Mina.

"So did he kiss you goodnight?" Lita asked.

Ami blushed and nodded.

"Come on Ami, why are you blushing? It's not like we're in high school any more." Rei said.

"I know, but it's not like I ever really dated so this is all pretty new to me." Ami replied.

"No sweat Ami. I can coach you ready for your next date." Mina bragged.

"He did ask you out again didn't he?" Lita asked.

Ami nodded. "We're going to the new exhibit at the Museum next Saturday morning."

"Oh Ami, that's so boring. How do you possibly expect to snag Taiki as your boyfriend if you go on boring dates like that?" Mina said. Ami looked down at table a little embarrassed.

"Now, now Mina. That's a little harsh." A male voice said. The girls looked up to see both Seiya and Aurora walk in.

Serena wasted no time in asking the two questions as to what happened last night.

"We just grabbed a bite to eat. No need to get over excited Meatball Head." Seiya said tapping Serena on the head.

"So you two aren't an item?" Mina asked.

"Are you and Yaten?" Aurora shot back. Mina was silent.

"That's what I thought. There's no need to rush into these things." Aurora said. Her and Seiya sat in the booth just across from the other girls.

"Well I know one thing. Taiki is traipsing about the apartment quite pleased with himself as well as Yaten." Seiya said, which embarrassed both Ami and Mina.

"So what are you two up to today?" Rei asked.

Seiya shrugged. "Don't know. I was thinking about maybe going to the amusement park."

"Or not." Aurora added.

"What's wrong with the amusement park?" Seiya asked.

"Nothing…if you're 10 years old." Aurora replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Seiya retorted, sounding offended.

"That it's a little immature." Aurora replied coolly.

"Uh…is everything alright with you two?" Lita asked cautiously.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Seiya and Aurora said at the same time.

"Cause you two never fight." Mina said.

Both Aurora and Seiya shrugged as if it was no big deal. "That's not fighting, that's just arguing, and most couples do that." Seiya replied.

"Besides, you and Yaten argue all the time." Aurora added.

"That's different." Mina huffed. Everyone rolled their eyes. All of a sudden screaming could be heard from outside and it was heading in their direction. Everyone exchanged glances.

"Soul Stealers?" Serena said.

Everyone nodded and stood up. They were all ready to run out when to familiar faces ran in.

"Taiki? Yaten?" Seiya said surprised. Both boys were bent over panting.

"What happened? Is it the Soul Stealers?" Mina said as she ran over to Yaten.

"Worse...groupies." Yaten said between breaths.

"Is that all? We thought it was something serious." Lita said as she and the others sat back down.

"You try being chased by a sea of raging hormones." Taiki said as he sat next to Ami.

"I know what you mean, it ain't fun." Mina said as she pulled Yaten down to sit next to her.

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of the girls communicators going off. Everyone answered them.

"Guys, we need your help. The Soul Stealers are attacking down here at the race track!" Sailor Uranus said.

"We're on our way." Serena replied.

"Come on guys, we better gun it." Aurora said as they all ran out.

* * *

The song I used for this story is Chained To You by Savage Garden. It's an old song but it is exactly how I wanted to describe Seiya's love for Aurora. 


	11. No Time To Relax

Thanks to those who have left reviews. Lets keep'em comin!

* * *

Amar was way out in the lead. He could see the finish line.

"Piece of cake." He said with a grin as he sped towards the finish line. His eyes widened in shock as he saw an explosion in the grand stand. People were running in every direction. Amar slammed on the brakes and got out of the car to investigate.

He ran over to where smoke was rising up into the air. A greeny-blue skinned woman was hovering above several girls.

"No good. None of these girls have the Sun Stone." Drusilla said.

Amar quickly ducked around the corner, out of sight of Drusilla. He held up his broach.

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

Uranus round the corner and drew her Space Sword.

"Uranus Space Sword Blaster!"

Uranus' attack caught Drusilla off guard and sent her flying. Uranus ran over to see if the girls were alright. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Drusilla was getting back up.

"Annoying Sailor Soldiers." Drusilla said as she dusted off her arm.

"Who are you?" Uranus demanded, a little unnerved that her attack had done no damage to the Soul Stealer.

"Drusilla, not that it will matter to you for much longer." Drusilla said as her shadow turned into a demon. "You can play with my demon. I have better things to do than to deal with you." With that, Drusilla disappeared within her shadow.

The demon charged and sent Uranus flying. She got out her communicator to call the others. The girls quickly answered.

"Guys, we need your help. The Soul Stealers are attacking down here at the race track!"

"We're on our way!" Serena replied.

Uranus put away her communicator and stood up.

"Gotta try and hold this thing off." Uranus told herself.

"Not on your own." A voice replied.

Uranus looked up above her to see Neptune standing on top of the barrier of the grandstand. Uranus smirked.

"Can't seem to get rid of you, can I?" Uranus said cheekily.

"Don't tease." Neptune replied. Neptune jumped down beside Uranus and pointed her mirror at the demon.

"Neptune Submarine Reflection!"  
"Uranus Space Sword Blaster!"

Their attacks hit the demon but didn't destroy it.

"We can't stop it on our own." Neptune stated.

"No…but we can hold it off until our Princess's arrive."

* * *

"Come on Seiya, put your foot down!" Aurora yelled as Seiya, who was driving well over the speed limit already. 

"You want me to get booked?" Seiya yelled back.

"No but I don't want Uranus killed either." Aurora replied.

"Would you two settle down! We're almost there." Yaten yelled at the two bickering in the front. Yaten looked over his shoulder to see if the girls were still behind them. He was glad that they were.

"We're here!" Taiki exclaimed. Everyone jumped out of the car and bolted for the track. The girls quickly caught up to them. Everyone transformed as they headed in the direction of the battle.

When they reached the track the demon was standing over Uranus and Neptune who were both badly injured.

"Uranus! Neptune!" Sailor Moon cried out.

They both looked up in the direction of their Princess's voice and smiled.

"About time, kitten." Uranus whispered.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

The girls attacks sent the demon flying into the grandstand. The demon got back up and went to charge at them.

"Star Blade Slash!" The Starlight Knights all attacked at once, knocking the demon down.

"Our turn." Sailor Moon said nodding at Sailor Sun. Sailor Sun nodded in return.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
"Golden Sun Crystal Burning Light!"

The demon screamed in pain as it turned to dust. Everyone ran over to Neptune and Uranus.

"Are you two alright?" Sailor Sun asked as she knelt down beside Uranus and helped her up.

"Yeah, we're fine." Uranus replied as she lent her weight onto Sailor Sun.

"Are you sure?" Sailor Moon asked as she helped Neptune up.

"We're ok. Don't worry." Neptune said smiling.

"The Soul Stealers are attacking more people more frequently now." Mercury said as she checked over Uranus's injuries.

"Seems that way." Jupiter said as she helped Neptune to balance.

"I think you two better come back to my place so I can treat your injuries." Mercury said. Uranus was about to protest when Neptune agreed.

"Good idea." Neptune returned to normal. Everyone followed her lead and de-transformed.

"But who's going to drive my car?" Amar asked.

Serena's eyes lit up. "I can!" She cried with excitement. Everyone exchanged nervous glances.

"Uh, Serena, maybe Ami should drive." Mina said.

"Why?" Serena asked confused.

"Uh…well…" No one knew how to say it. Luckily they were saved by Serena's phone ringing.

"Hello? Hi Darien!...What! Oh no, I totally forgot! I'm coming!" Serena hung up.

"I forgot about meeting Darien!" Serena cried. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's alright. We can give you a lift." Seiya said.

"Thank you!"

* * *

Ami unlocked the door to her apartment and ushered in Amar and Michelle. 

"Just sit down and I'll be back in a minute."

Amar and Michelle sat down as instructed and in no time Ami came back with a case full of bandages and other medical equipment.

"It's really handy having a personal doctor to tend to all our injuries." Amar said as Ami cleaned a graze on his arm.

"Yes. With half the injuries we all receive in fights, it'd be difficult to try and explain to a doctor how we got them." Michelle said.

Ami smiled. "I know what you mean. I use to have a hard time hiding my injuries from my mother when we first became Sailor Scouts, we all did."

"At least we heal ten times faster then humans." Amar added. The two girls agreed.

Ami finished up with Amar and moved onto Michelle.

"The Soul Stealers are attacking more frequently." Michelle said, changing the subject.

Ami nodded. "I think they're getting desperate. They don't know that Aurora has the Sun Stone."

"Let's keep it that way. They never stick around long enough to ever see Sailor Sun. I think if they saw her, they would realise that she had the crystal." Amar added.

* * *

Drusilla appeared back in the darkness of the Soul Stealers home. She punched the wall in frustration. 

"None of them. Not one of those humans had the crystal. There are too many humans on that miserable planet. How in the world are we supposed to find the one measly human with the Sun Stone?"

"Aw, having a little trouble Drusilla?" A voice said from out of the darkness. Drusilla spun around.

"None of your business, Anaya." Drusilla spat at her comrade.

Anaya stepped out of the shadows. Her yellow skin and red hair made her look incredibly creepy.

"Actually it is my business. Your failure makes Morpheas mad which in turn makes our lives more difficult."

"Well I'd like to see you do better." Drusilla said as she stormed off.

"Maybe I will." Anaya said out of Drusilla's hearing range. With that, Anaya disappeared with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

Aurora and Seiya watched as Serena run up to Darien, apologising profusely for being late. 

"She'll never change." Seiya said with a smile. Aurora nudged him in the ribs.

"I hope you're not falling for her again." Aurora said with a slight glare.

Seiya started waving his hands and shaking his head.

"No way."

Aurora raised an eyebrow.

"I swear it. Besides," he said as he pulled Aurora in closer to him, "I have you."

Aurora looked at him sceptically but ended up giving in by smiling. "You don't have me just yet," Seiya looked slightly crestfallen, "But…you're close." Aurora said as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Give me a break!" Yaten said rolling his eyes. Aurora and Seiya broke apart and glared at Yaten.

"Watch it shrimp!" Seiya warned.

"Yaten, I don't care if you and Seiya bicker but please don't annoy our princess." Taiki said.

"Why not?" Yaten asked.

Aurora grinned and walked over to Yaten. "Because I'll tell Mina that…" Aurora whispered the rest in Yaten's ear so that the other two couldn't hear her. Yaten's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't!"

Aurora grinned. "I would."

Yaten huffed and folded his arms in defeat.

* * *

It had been a few days since the last attack. Everyone was still on guard because it seemed every time they let their guard down the Soul Stealers attacked. 

Mina and Yaten both had a day off so Mina decided that they would go shopping.

"Tell me again why I had to come?" Yaten asked Mina, who was currently inside the dressing room trying on clothes.

"Because I need a second opinion."

"Then why didn't you ask Aurora?"

"Because she's working." Mina said as she came out of the dressing room. "How about this one?" Mina was wearing a cute yellow babydoll dress.

"Looks fine." Yaten said coolly.

"You've said that to everything I've tired on." Mina yelled.

Truth was, to Yaten, everything Mina wore looked gorgeous to him but he wasn't very good at complementing people.

"Because everything looks fine!" He yelled back.

"No need to shout! I'm right here!" Mina shouted back as she went back into the dressing room.

"You started it!" Yaten turned his back to the dressing room and scanned the shop. He could see a few girls pointing in his direction and talking to each other. He realised what was going on.

"Uh oh."

Mina had heard him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, still getting changed.

"Mina, how much longer are you going to be?" Yaten asked nervously.

"I'm done." Mina said as she stepped out of the dressing room. "Why?" She asked looking at him.

Yaten pointed in the direction a group of girls that was growing in numbers. All of a sudden they all started screaming.

"Oh my God! It's Yaten…and Mina!" The group started running towards the couple.

"Come on!" Yaten grabbed Mina's hand and ran. They managed to make it around the crowd and out of the mall but the screaming fans were hot on their tails. Yaten didn't let go of Mina the whole time they were running.

"In there!" Mina pointed to a small alley. Both of them lent up against the wall hoping the fans wouldn't notice them. The fans ran straight past the alley.

"Thank God!" Mina said sighing with relief.

"I think that's your shopping over for today." Yaten said to Mina.

"Yeah, I guess so." Mina said disappointedly. She didn't really want to go shopping. She just wanted to spend time with Yaten. Yaten felt the same way.

"How about having coffee at my place?" He asked as if was no big deal.

Mina's eyes lite up. "Ok!" Mina hooked arm through Yaten's and they both walked out of the alley. Unfortunately, a paparazzi photographer captured a few photos of the unofficial couple, unbeknownst to them.

Yaten and Mina reached the Three Lights apartment. When they got inside Yaten was shocked to see Seiya sitting on the couch playing video games.

"Seiya, what are you doing here?"

Seiya looked up from his game and waved to Mina. "Hey Mina." He said with a smile, totally ignoring Yaten. Mina waved back.

"Seiya!" Yaten yelled.

"I heard you the first time!" Seiya said as he went back to playing his game. "Aurora should be getting off work soon and was coming around here so I just killing some time until she gets here."

* * *

Aurora was just hoping into the elevator at Seiya's building. She had been thinking about the two of them a lot the last couple of days. Seiya didn't know anything about their past but she did. Aurora didn't know if she should tell him or not. She didn't think it was right that she kept this from him. He had a right to know. 

The elevator stopped and Aurora walked out. She decided she would tell Seiya. Happy with her decision she knocked on the front door of the Three Lights apartment eagerly.

"Come in!" She heard Seiya shout. Aurora rolled her eyes as she opened the door. Typical Seiya.

Aurora opened the door and was shocked to see Yaten and Mina sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Aurora asked. Mina had told her that her and Yaten were going shopping.

"Well, I live here." Yaten said sarcastically.

"Now, now we'll have none of that or else." Aurora warned Yaten. He immediately clamped his mouth shut. Mina looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Mina asked.

"Nothing." Yaten replied.

Aurora sat down beside Seiya. She couldn't talk to Seiya with Yaten and Mina here. She would just have to talk to him another time.

"How was work?" Seiya asked as he turned of his video game.

"The usual snot nosed, bratty teeny-bopper wannabe pop star that kept screeching that nothing was good enough."

"Sounds like you had a great day." Seiya said with a cheeky grin. Before Aurora could respond the girls communicators started to go off. Aurora answered hers.

"Aurora here."

"Aurora, Soul Stealers are attacking at the temple." Rei said urgently.

"We're on our way."

Mina groaned. "I told you that every time we try to relax, they attack."

"Come on. I'll drive." Seiya said as he grabbed his car keys.

"No, I will. You drive too slow." Aurora said snatching the keys out of Seiya's hands as everyone ran out the door.

"Hey!"


	12. Dreams

"This sucks. Why am I the only one without a boyfriend?" Rei said to herself as she swept the temple.

It seemed every time she called one of the girls to do something they always seemed to be busy with their guys. It was really starting to bum her out.

Rei went to put her broom away when she heard Chad yell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rei ran to see what was going on.

"Chad, what's wrong?" Rei asked as she rounded the corner and saw a Soul Stealer.

"That's it boy, make a lot of noise. Lure those Sailor Scouts out." The woman said laughing.

Chad then noticed Rei. "Rei, get away from here." Chad said as he stood in between Rei and the yellow skinned woman.

"Another victim. The more the merrier." The woman said as she sent both Chad and Rei flying back into a tree.

Rei propped herself up off Chad. Chad had taken the brunt of the attack.

"Chad, are you ok? Chad, answer me." Rei yelled in concern. Chad groaned and opened his eyes.

"Rei…you…have to…stop her…transform." Chad said before her passed out.

"Huh!" Rei stared at Chad's unconscious form. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Did her just tell her to transform? How did he know? Tears started to stream down her face. It felt as though someone had just drove a dagger in her heart as she look down at Chad.

"Now this is no fun." The woman said laughing.

Rei stood up and face the Soul Stealer, searing with rage.

"How dare you attack innocent people. Who do you think you are?" Rei screamed.

"The name's Anaya. And you might just have what I'm looking for." Anaya started throwing red balls of energy at Rei. Rei kept dodging the attacks though the attacks were coming so fast she had no time to transform.

"Just keep still a minute." Anaya yelled in frustration.

Rei started to run hoping that she might loose Anaya long enough to be able to transform and call the others. Rei ducked behind a tree and brought out her communicator. Aurora answered.

"Aurora here."

"Aurora, Soul Stealers are attacking at the temple" Rei said urgently.

"We're on our way." Aurora replied.

Rei put her communicator away and grabbed her locket.

"Mars Crystal Power!"

Mars stepped out from behind the tree and scanned for Anaya.

* * *

"Damn it! Where did that girl get to?" Anaya said in frustration. As she scanned the area a flaming arrow came flying at her. She looked in the direction of the attack.

"Sailor Soldier!"

"Soldier of fire, I am Sailor Mars and in the name of Mars I will make you pay for what you have done."

"Well, one Soldier is better that none." Anaya said as she summoned a demon behind Mars. The demon wrapped one of its tentacle arms around Sailor Mars.

"Oh no!" Mars couldn't raise her arms to attack.

"Now then…" Anaya said as she approached Mars, "Where is the Sun Stone?" She demanded.

"Even if I knew why would I tell you!" Mars retorted.

"Fine! If you don't want to talk of your own free will, I'll let my demon beat it out of you."

With that, the demon started slamming Mars into anything that was around them but never released her from its grip. Mars screamed in pain. She couldn't take much more of this.

* * *

Sailor Sun, Sailor Venus, Star Fighter and Star Healer were all running up the steps of the temple. They could hear screaming from the moment that they had stepped out of the car.

"Come on, we've got to hurry." Venus said as she ran ahead of the others.

Venus caught sight of the demon that had a now unconscious Sailor Mars wrapped up in its tentacles.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus' attack hit the demon causing it to drop Mars.

"More Soldiers." Anaya said she caught sight of the new arrivals. But the Scouts weren't the only arrivals.

"ANAYA!" A voice yelled in absolute fury. Everyone turned to find Drusilla standing in front of Anaya.

"Why Drusilla, how nice it is for you to grace us with you presence."

"Anaya, what are you doing? It is my job to find the Sun Stone!" Drusilla yelled.

"Well, you said you would like to see me do better so…here I am."

While the two Soul Stealers argued, Sailor Sun and Venus ran to see if Mars was alright while Fighter and Healer attacked the demon.

"Sailor Mars…Mars…wake up!" Venus said distressed. Mars slowly flicked open her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Sailor Sun asked with concern.

Mars sat up. "Yeah…I'll be fine. Sailor Sun?"

"Yes?"

"Dust that thing." Mars replied. Sailor Sun nodded. She ran over and joined the two Knights.

"Princess, do your thing." Fighter said as he stood closely next to her.

"Golden Sun Crystal Burning Light!"

The demon turned to dust. The bright light that was omitted from the Sun Stone pulled Drusilla and Anaya out of their argument.

"What is that?" Drusilla said.

The Scouts and Knights then surrounded the two Soul Stealers. The Soul Stealers kept their attention on Sailor Sun.

"You!" Anaya said as she pointed at Sailor Sun. Fighter and Healer both held their swords high and stood in front of Sailor Sun. Anaya backed off.

"This isn't over yet!" Anaya said as she and Drusilla both disappeared.

"This isn't good." Healer said looking at his Princess.

"I think they know." Venus said.

"So do I." Sailor Sun replied. Mars suddenly ran past them. Everyone exchanged confused glances and followed her. They round the corner to see her kneeling down on the ground rest Chad's head in her lap.

"Chad? Chad can you hear me?" Mars said. Chad slowly opened his eyes.

"Rei?" Chad whispered.

"Uh oh." Venus said quietly.

Mars looked at Chad in surprise. She didn't bother to try to deny it.

"How do you know?" Mars asked.

"Years ago…when that weird blue haired lady was here and attacked Rini. I guess you thought I was unconscious…but I wasn't. I saw you transform but my head hurt so much at the time I couldn't keep my eyes open for long…but I could hear you…and the others…I've known for years but I knew you needed to keep it a secret so I pretended that I didn't know." Chad admitted.

Everyone was speechless.

"You mean for nearly seven years you kept it a secret?" Mars asked.

Chad nodded.

"Why?" Mars asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Because…I care about you Rei…I knew it was important to you…and I guessed that maybe one day you would tell me when you were ready."

Mars pulled Chad into a hug. She couldn't believe it. She had always secretly cared for Chad but she was scared. The last time she cared for someone was Darien…which hurt her more than she let everyone know. To see her best friend with the man she loved crushed her. From that moment she vowed she wouldn't fall for someone so easily next time. So she shut Chad out…but she couldn't anymore.

"I think everything's under control here. We'll see you later Rei." Sailor Sun said. Mars looked up at Sailor Sun and smiled.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"Come on guys. It's been a long day and I'm starving." Sailor Sun said to the others as they de-transformed and made their way to the car.

* * *

"I can't believe we didn't know this sooner." Morpheas said. Drusilla and Anaya had returned and informed him of what they had seen.

"We hadn't heard of this Sailor Sun before but she must have the Sun Stone." Anaya said.

"Then I want you to find her. I don't care what you two have to do, just find her!" Morpheas commanded.

"Two? You mean both of us?" Drusilla asked.

"Is there a problem?" Morpheas asked.

"No." Drusilla said whilst gritting her teeth. Anaya smirked.

* * *

Seiya yawned as he climbed into bed. Aurora and Mina had stayed for dinner and not long left. Seiya laid his head on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep thinking of Aurora.

_Seiya walked through a strange yet familiar palace. The funny thing was that he had no control over his body. It felt as if he was in another persons body an he was simply along for the ride. He walked down a long empty corridor. He knew he was looking for someone…but who?_

_He finally saw someone. A young girl standing on the balcony ahead of him with her back to him. She was wearing a long flowing gold gown. Seiya approached the girl smiling. He snaked his arms around her waist. She jumped in surprised and turned to face him. He then saw the gold star on her forehead. It was Aurora. She glared at him._

"_Don't do that. You scared me." Seiya was trying to figure out what was going on. He wanted to ask Aurora what was happening but he had no control._

"_Sorry. I didn't mean to."_

_Aurora smiled and snuggled into Seiya's arms. Seiya smiled and breathed in the sent of her hair. It was different. Aurora's hair usually smelled like jasmine but this scent…he couldn't pick it._

"_I wish we could have more moments like these." Aurora said._

"_What do you mean?" Seiya asked._

"_Away from my father's annoyingly ever watching eyes. I think he's starting to suspect." Aurora said looking up at Seiya._

"_He hasn't seen the ring, has he?" Seiya asked with concern._

"_No. I've kept it hidden. See." Aurora said as she pulled out her necklace that was hidden underneath her dress. On the necklace was a gold diamond star shaped ring._

_Seiya smiled and pulled Aurora into a kiss._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Seiya slammed his hand on his alarm clock. The time read 6am.

"Who the hell set my alarm clock on a Saturday!?" Seiya yelled. Seiya laid his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes hoping he could get back to sleep.

"What was with that dream?" Seiya said, thinking out loud. His mind was running a mile a minute.

"Argh!" Seiya cried out in frustration. He decided to get up since it was obvious that he wasn't going to get any more sleep.

"I'm going to kill Yaten." Seiya made his way to Yaten's room. He quietly crept over to Yaten's alarm clock and set it to go off, really loud. He snuck back out of Yaten's room and headed for the kitchen.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"SEIYA!"

Seiya snickered, quite pleased with himself that he got Yaten back. Yaten came storming out.

"Why the hell did you set my alarm!?" Yaten yelled.

"Because you set mine." Seiya retorted.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Would you two knock it off!" Taiki yelled as he wandered into the kitchen still half asleep.

"He started it." Seiya said pointing at Yaten.

"DID NOT!" Yaten shouted.

"What are you two arguing about this time?" Taiki asked.

"Yaten set my alarm to go off at 6am." Seiya said.

Taiki raised an eyebrow. "I don't think he did."

"Who else would?" Seiya asked.

"Well I remember seeing Aurora and Mina coming about of your room giggling last night while you and Yaten were yet again arguing." Taiki said as he filled the kettle up with water.

"What? Why that little minx!" Seiya walked over, grabbed the phone and quickly dialled Aurora's number. The phone rang a few times then went to Aurora's answering machine.

'_Hi, you've reached the home of Aurora Sharp. Sorry I can't answer you're call but please leave a message…and if this is Seiya, since you're up, meet me at the Crown Café for breakfast at 8am. Bye!'_

Seiya's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that Aurora had done this. She planned all this just so he would have breakfast with her.

Aurora had asked him to meet her for breakfast last night but he wanted to sleep in so she must have set his alarm clock which she knew that he would blame Yaten. Yaten would wake up enraged and wake Taiki up in the process, Taiki would try to sort out the problem, inform Seiya what he saw then Seiya would ring Aurora and get her message.

"Might as well go." Seiya sighed as he went to get dressed. Taiki stood up and went to the front door to get the newspaper. His eyes widened in shock at what was on the front cover. He picked up the paper and walked back into the kitchen.

"Uh, Yaten, you might want to take a look at this." Taiki said as he handed Yaten the paper.

"What?" Yaten asked as he took the paper from Taiki. Yaten's jaw dropped.

"How that hell did this happen!?" Yaten yelled as he stood up from his chair in rage.

On the front cover of the paper was a picture of Yaten and Mina, their arms linked and Mina making puppy dog eyes at Yaten.

"I'm guessing the paparazzi were following you." Taiki responded.

"This isn't good. Now they're not going to leave us alone." Yaten sighed as he fell back in his chair. "I wonder if Mina knows?" Yaten said quietly.

"If not, she'll find out soon." Taiki answerd.

* * *

Aurora looked at the time. It read 7.55am. She wondered if Seiya was going to come.

'_Maybe he didn't get my message'_ Aurora thought. She giggled at the thought of the look on Seiya's face when he realised what she had done. It was partly Mina's idea. She thought it would be funny to set the boys alarms to go off early Saturday morning.

Aurora wanted to talk to Seiya about them in the past. She had had another dream. She was used to it by now but she wanted to tell Seiya.

As Seiya drove to the Crown Café he kept replaying the dream in his mind. He had come to the conclusion that it was definitely Aurora in his dream, no doubt about it. Could it have been a vision of the future? No, definitely not. Besides, Aurora made reference to her father, which he already knew was dead. Could it have been from their past? Could they have been involved in the past?

Seiya remembered the ring that Aurora had on a chain around her neck. Could they have been secretly engaged?

Seiya parked his car and made his way into the café. He was still deep in thought when Aurora greeted.

"Morning." She said cheerily to him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh God, you're a morning person."

Aurora laughed as Seiya sat down.

"Yeah. If the sun's up, I'm up." Aurora said. She noticed that Seiya seemed a little distracted.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Huh?" Seiya looked up at her as if he only just realised she was there.

"You seem like you're off in your own little world." Aurora said with concern.

"It's nothing. I just had a really strange dream last night." He informed her.

This caught Aurora's curiosity.

"What sort of dream?"

Seiya shock his head. "It's nothing really. Anyway, I should be angry with you for setting my alarm this morning."

"It was Mina's idea. Besides, it's nice for just the two of us to spend time together. It seems every time we organise something, either our friends interrupt or a Soul Stealer attacks." Aurora said.

"That's true." Seiya had noticed that they haven't spent much 'alone' time together which was getting on his nerves. He loved his brothers and friends but sometimes he wanted to be selfish and have Aurora all to himself.

"Is that why you decided to drag me out of bed at some ungodly hour of the morning?" Seiya asked while yawning.

"Well, no. I wanted to talk to you about something…important." Aurora said quietly.

Seiya stopped mid-yawn. One thing ran through his mind and he couldn't be further from the truth.

'_Oh no. She going to say she doesn't want to see me anymore. How can that be? I thought everything was going great!'_ Seiya was panicking but manage to keep a calm exterior.

"What about?" He asked trying not to sound concerned.

"About us."

'_I knew. She's breaking up with me before we've even official been together. Good one Seiya, you stuffed it up. Way to go!'_

"Ever since all this has started I've been having these dreams." Aurora said distantly.

This caught Seiya's attention. "Dreams?"

"At first I thought that's all they were but I kept having similar dreams. I talked to Luna and Serena about them and they said that they were visions of the past. My past…"

Now Seiya was really listening.

"And you were in them."


	13. Without Her

Serena yawned as she stumbled down the hallway. Every morning it was the same thing. Darien would get up early for his morning jog and wake Serena up in the process. Normally, Serena would just roll over and go back to sleep but today she was too hungry to go back to sleep.

All though she was a terrible cook when she was younger, Lita had given her many cooking lessons and now she could at least cook eatable meals without burning anything, well, most of the time. She popped some bread into the toaster and made her way to the front door. Serena grabbed the paper from the front door and tucked it under her arm.

All the Scouts made sure to read and watch the news for any signs of the Soul Stealers. She sat the paper on the table and grabbed her toast, smeared some honey on it and sat down to read the paper. When she on folded the paper and saw the front cover her toast fell out of her mouth.

"Oh my God!" Serena exclaimed at the picture of Yaten and Mina on the front cover. Serena quickly ran for the phone and called Mina.

"Hello?" Mina said sounding still asleep.

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Yaten were official?" Serena wailed into the phone.

"Serena, what are you talking about?" Mina asked sounding confused.

"You and Yaten are on the front cover of the newspaper!"

"WHAT?" Mina yelled sounding wide awake now. "Hold on a minute, I'll get my paper." Mina put down the phone and ran to her front door. She on folded the paper and her jaw dropped when she saw the picture. She ran back to her phone.

"I can't believe this!" Mina exclaimed.

"What are you going to do?" Serena asked.

"Well, I guess I better talk to Yaten and see what he thinks." Mina said. Both Mina and Yaten had agreed to try and keep their relationship a secret because neither of them wanted the media to start hounding them. Mina said good bye to Serena and got dressed. She decided she go see Yaten now.

An hour later Mina was knocking on the Three Lights front door. Taiki answered the door.

"Good Morning Mina, I'm guessing you're here to see Yaten." Taiki said while letting Mina in.

"Yeah, do you know if Yaten's read the newspaper this morning?" Mina asked.

Taiki nodded. "I saw it this morning and showed him. He's in the lounge room."

"Thanks." Mina said as she made her way into the lounge room. When she walked in Yaten was reading the paper.

"Morning." Mina said quietly.

Yaten turned around. "Morning." He replied.

Mina walked over and sat down beside him. He was still reading the front cover of the newspaper.

"I guess this is why you're here?" Yaten said, indicating the front page story.

Mina nodded. "Yes."

There was a moment of silence.

"So…what should we do?" She asked. She was so worried. She knew how much Yaten liked his privacy and she was worried that he would ant nothing more to do with her so that the media would leave him alone.

"Well, we can do one of two things. We can call it off and deny anything anyone says…" Mina inhaled sharply when Yaten said this but he continued, "…or we could make this official and confirm that this story is true." Yaten said turning to look and Mina with a loving smile.

Mina was slightly surprised. "You mean it?" She asked thinking that this was too good to be true. Yaten nodded and pulled Mina into a kiss.

* * *

Aurora and Seiya sat in silence. Seiya was trying to absorb what Aurora had just said. 

"So…you and I were lovers in our past?" Seiya asked.

Aurora nodded. "From what I've pieced together, my father would not allow us to be together let alone marry, that's why we kept it a secret from him. But my mother knew and so did the others."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Seiya asked, slight irritated that she didn't tell him.

"I wanted to, but I didn't know how." Aurora said. She knew that Seiya was angry at her for keeping this from him, which made her want to cry but she held her tears back.

"At first I didn't even realise it was you in my dreams." Aurora informed him.

"When did you?" Seiya asked, trying to sound calm.

"Last week, just before your concert." Aurora said.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Seiya asked, his anger rising.

"Because I was afraid how you would react. I thought you might freak out and want to have nothing to do with me." Aurora said loudly enough to catch a few people's attention in the café.

Aurora felt slightly embarrassed out talking so loud that she fell silent. Seiya sighed. He couldn't be angry with her. If he was in that situation he probably would have done the same thing.

Seiya lent across the table and took Aurora's hands in his. She looked up at him. "No force on Earth could make me not want to be with you."

Aurora smiled at his words. She was so glad to here them, to know that he truly did care. Unfortunately their moment was interrupted by a bright flash.

Both Aurora and Seiya looked up to see a camera staring them right in the face.

"What a scoop. World leading fashion design and heiress Aurora Sharp and singing sensation pop idol Seiya Lights are a couple!" The woman behind the camera said as she got a little notebook out of her pocket and started scribbling down notes.

Seiya stood up in rage. "Who do you think you are? We are trying to talk here and you act as though we're in an interview." Seiya snatched the notebook out of the woman's hand.

"Seiya don't!" Aurora said.

"Why?"

"Because it's worse when you react. You know that." Aurora said.

"Yes, and if you don't want your fans to find out how horrible you really are you'll give me back my notebook!" The reporter said as Seiya handed the notebook back.

"If you print anything that we have been talking about I'll sue." Seiya said as he sat back down.

"Anything you've said? I haven't been bother with anything you've said. A picture's worth a thousand words." The woman said as she held up her camera to emphasise. With that, she was off.

"Looks like Yaten and Mina aren't the only ones who are going to be exposed." Seiya said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Aurora asked.

"Yaten and Mina are on the front cover of today's newspaper." Seiya informed her.

"Really? How did Yaten take it?"

"Dunno, didn't stick around to find out."

Aurora just rolled her eyes.

"We didn't get to finish our conversation." Seiya said.

"Oh, right." Aurora said remembering why they were here in the first place.

"I want us to be official." Seiya said taking Aurora's hand. She hadn't really been expecting this. "I want you to be my girlfriend. Not because of our past and not because that we will probably be front page news tomorrow, but because I want to be with you." Seiya said.

Aurora smiled and lent across the table to kiss Seiya.

* * *

Ami looked at her watch. It was exactly 9.59am. Taiki was going to meet Ami out the front of the museum at 10am for their date. Ami was, of course, early. Ami looked at her watch again. 

"10 o'clock." She said to herself.

"Good morning Ami." A voice said.

Ami looked up and smiled to see Taiki walking towards her.

"Always exactly on time." Ami said. Taiki smiled in response.

"Shall we?" Taiki asked as he offered his arm. Ami nodded and linked her arm through Taiki.

* * *

"Look at this Amar." Michelle said as she was looking at one of the exhibits in the museum. Amar wandered over to Michelle. 

"It's just an old bowl." Amar said.

"That bowl is over 1000 years old." Michelle said scolding Amar for having no interest in history.

"Technically so are we." Amar said as he walked back over to where Trista and Hotaru were.

Hotaru had a huge history exam coming up in a week so Trista thought it would be good to bring Hotaru to the museum. Michelle thought it sounded like fun and decided to tag along, dragging Amar with her.

Michelle walked over to the group. "You know you could show a little enthusiasm for Hotaru's sake." Michelle hissed at Amar.

Hotaru turned around and looked up at Michelle. "Don't worry Mama Michelle, I think this museum is fascinating."

"That's right Hotaru. We can learn so much from the past." Trista said agreeing with Hotaru.

"I don't see the point about coming here to help Hotaru. Trista's a walking history book." Amar said walking ahead of the others. "She's actually seen everything that has happened throughout history so whatever Hotaru needs to know, you could just tell her." Amar finished as he faced Trista.

"That's not the point." Trista huffed.

Amar smirked because he knew he was right. He walked ahead glancing at the exhibits when he saw two familiar faces.

"Check it out. Looks like those two are on a date." Amar said to the others, pointing ahead of them.

Everyone looked up to see Ami and Taiki looking at the new Egyptian exhibit.

"How sweet." Michelle said as she linked her arm through Amar's.

"Typical that those two would come to a museum for a date. There are much better things to do on a date than this." Amar said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked innocently.

"Never mind." Trista said to Hotaru as pulled Hotaru in the other direction.

* * *

"Fascinating." Ami said as she and Taiki were reading about that ancient artefact in front of her. "To think that some as ancient as this could survive so long. It really is amazing." 

"Yes. Especially when this item was considered ancient when we still lived during the Silver Millennium." Taiki replied.

Ami was surprised to hear Taiki mention the Silver Millennium. He had never talked about it before, at least not to her. Taiki must have noticed the strange look on Ami's face.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

Ami shook her head. "No, I've just never heard you talk about the past before."

Taiki nodded and sat down on a near by bench. Ami sat down next to him.

"I've been thinking about it a lot lately. I wish I knew more. Not about the kingdom but about our lives. Who we were, if we were any different from how we are now. So much of our lives now are set in stone because of our past." Taiki said with frustration.

"It's true that the past has influenced our lives but I disagree that it is set in stone."

Taiki turned to Ami. "How can you say that?"

"Because we have a choice. We could choose to walk away from this life of fighting. But we care about the planet and the people in it. You could choose to not fight but you will always fight because of the people you love. Whether you are a soldier or just another human, you would do anything for your friends, wouldn't you?" Ami asked.

Taiki thought a minute. He knew Ami was right. Even if he was just a normal human being, if his friends were in trouble he would do anything to help.

"You're too smart, you know that." Taiki said affectionately as he put his arm around Ami's waist as pulled her closer to him.

Ami blushed at Taiki's sign of affection out of habit. She wasn't embarrassed because of his actions, she blushed out of flattery. She felt so at ease around Taiki.

"Why is it that I feel so at ease around you?" Taiki asked as he tilt Ami's chin.

"I feel that same way." Ami replied.

"Ami?"

"Yes?"

"Be mine." Was all Taiki said as he drew Ami in for a kiss. The kiss was enough of an answer for Taiki.

But they were interrupted by and explosion outside. Both Ami and Taiki turned their heads in the direction of the explosion.

"Not again." Taiki said as him and Ami transformed and ran outside.

The Outer Soldiers also heard the explosion and ran towards the source, transforming on the way.

"Mercury, Maker!" Saturn called out to the two warriors running in front of them.

Mercury and Maker looked over their shoulders to see the Outer's catching up to them.

"We have to hurry, before anyone gets hurt." Maker said as they all kept running.

"Shouldn't we call the others?" Mercury asked.

Uranus nodded and contacted the others on the communicator.

"Guys, Soul Stealers are attacking at the museum. Hurry!"

They reached the source of the chaos to see both Anaya and Drusilla attacking all the people around them.

"Uranus World Shaking!"  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

The three attacks combined and hit the two Soul Stealers, doing nothing but angering them.

"How dare you!" Drusilla yelled as she sent a ball of energy flying in the direction of the Scouts, forcing them all to jump out of the way.

"How dare you attack these innocent people!" Mercury yelled back at Drusilla.

"Where are the others?" Anaya demanded.

"What's it to you." Uranus yelled back.

"We want the Sun Stone and we know that gold soldier has it." Anaya replied.

"Gold soldier?" Neptune said with confusion.

It then dawned on Saturn.

"Sailor Sun." Saturn said.

"So that's her name. We should have known." Anaya said, hearing Saturn's answer.

"What? How do they know?" Maker cried out. His princess was in great danger now they knew she had the Sun Stone.

"Never you mind how we know just tell us where she is." Drusilla said.

"Never!" Uranus yelled as she drew her sword.

"Uranus Space Sword Blaster!"

Drusilla dodged her attack. Enraged at how easily Drusilla dodged her attack, Uranus continued to attack. Neptune and Pluto came to her aid while Mercury, Saturn and Maker attacked Anaya.

* * *

Aurora put her communicator back into her pocket and looked up at Seiya. 

"We have to go." Aurora said to Seiya as she went to run in the direction of the museum. Seiya caught her arm.

"You can't. It's a trap. They know you have the Sun Stone. I can't let them get hold of you."

"But I can't just do nothing." Aurora replied angrily.

"I know it's hard. But they're strong and if they get hold of you…" Seiya looked down at the ground. He couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't want to think about it. He looked back up at Aurora. "Please…don't fight."

Aurora's heart was torn. She wanted to help her friends and the poor innocent people who were getting hurt but she couldn't stand the pained look on Seiya's face. He was pleading her not to go.

She didn't know what to do. She finally relaxed in his grip. Tears started to fall from Aurora's eyes. A sad smile appeared on Seiya's face and both of them prayed that their friends would be alright.

* * *

Darien was going as fast as he could. Serena sat on the back of the motor bike and held on tightly to Darien as he weaved in and out of cars, trying to get to the museum as fast as he could. They were only a few blocks away and they could both see the effects of the battle. 

They pulled up in front of the museum and ran towards the fight, both of them transforming. On the way Venus, Healer, Mars and Jupiter joined them.

"More Soldiers." Drusilla said as she knocked back the Outer's attacks.

"Where is the Sun?" Anaya asked looking around through the mass of warriors. She was answered with a barrage of attacks.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

The Inners attacks hit Anaya. She screamed in pain. Both Soul Stealers were tired from the battle and now they were greatly out numbered.

"Sailor Moon, finish them!" Tuxedo Mask said. Sailor Moon nodded.

"Let's get out of here." Anaya said. Both her and Drusilla disappeared.

"No!" Uranus yelled as she hit her fist against the ground.

Neptune fell to her knees beside her. "We were so close." She cried.

"What did they mean? They asked where the Sun was." Sailor Moon said.

"They mean Sailor Sun. They saw her use the Sun Stone. They know she has it." Healer said.

"Then Aurora's in danger." Tuxedo Mask said.

"Where is Aurora and Seiya anyway?" Mars asked.

"Did you call them?" Jupiter asked Uranus. Uranus nodded.

"Seiya wouldn't have let her come. He would have stopped her. He knew it would be a trap." Maker said.

"But Aurora…she wouldn't have just stood by…that's not like her." Sailor Moon said quietly.

"No, it's not, but it's exactly like Seiya." Healer said.

"We don't have a choice. We have to stop them without Sailor Sun. If they get hold of her, we're all doomed." Pluto said.


	14. Secret Discovered

I have released another story whether anyone has notice or not but I would really love it if you could have a read and tell me what you think.

Thank you for the reviews but still hardly anyone is reviewing compared to the number of people who are reading this story. Please, Please, PLEASE review. Thank you!

* * *

_Three weeks._ Aurora thought as she sat at the dinning table playing with her food. It had been three weeks since she had stopped fighting. It killed her to see her friends fighting without her but they assured her that they were alright.

She hated this. Just sitting around not knowing what was going on. She looked across the table to where Seiya was sitting just moments ago, his dinner half eaten. Aurora had made dinner for her and Seiya when the others called. Since they were the closest Seiya rushed out to help. Normally he would stay behind with Aurora but tonight he couldn't.

Aurora picked up the two plates. She scrapped the remaining food into the bin. She knew it was wasteful but at the moment she didn't care. She was so angry that Seiya and the others wouldn't let her fight that. She decided to just go to bed. She knew that Seiya would probably come back later but she didn't want to see him. She didn't want to see anyone.

She went and changed into her PJ's and climbed into bed. She couldn't get to sleep. She kept thinking about her friends. Did they really think she was so weak that she couldn't protect herself? Wasn't she the one ho destroyed Demona? True that she had no control and no idea what she was doing but still, if the time came for it, couldn't she do the same thing again?

Aurora sighed and rolled over trying to get to sleep. Of course since she was so worked up she just couldn't fall asleep. She then heard scratching at her bedroom window. Aurora got up, pulled her curtain back to reveal Luna sitting on the other side of the glass.

"Luna?" Aurora opened the window, wondering why she was here…and how she got outside her window since she lived on the tenth floor.

"How did you get all the way up here?" Aurora asked as she watched Luna hop up on her bed.

"I climbed." Luna replied simply. Aurora doubted that she did but didn't press the matter.

"I came to see you." Luna said.

"Why?" Aurora asked as she sat on the bed beside her.

"Because I was worried about you. We all are. I know it must be hard for you to see all your friends fight-"

"You're damn right it's hard!" Aurora said cutting Luna off.

"Please understand, we only want to protect you." Luna pleaded to Aurora.

Aurora climbed back into her bed and pulled the overs over herself.

"I can protect myself." Aurora mumbled.

* * *

Seiya had given up knocking. It seemed that Aurora just wasn't going to answer. He walked into the elevator. When the door closed he slammed his fist against the door in frustration. He didn't want to leave Aurora tonight…but when Yaten called for help he couldn't ignore him.

Seiya sighed and lent his head back against the wall. He knew it was hard to Aurora not to fight. She was a Soldier, it was just apart of who she was. Seiya decided he would let Aurora calm down and call her tomorrow. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

Serena and Darien both walked into their apartment with a few new cuts and scrapes. Even though the enemy was getting a little easier to beat, it still wasn't a walk in the park. But the injuries weren't what was bothering Serena.

Serena was concerned about Aurora. Seiya had told her that he had been with Aurora before he came to help fight. He said she wasn't being her usual happy self. Serena knew how Aurora felt.

"I'll make us some tea." Darien said noticing the pained look on Serena's face. He knew what she was thinking.

Serena plopped herself down on the couch. A few minutes later Darien sat a hot cup of tea in front of her and sat beside her.

"I'm really worried about her." Serena said looking up at Darien.

"It's hard for her. She knows it's for her own safety that she doesn't fight but deep down she wants nothing more than to fight along side everyone."

"I want to keep her safe but not if it means sacrificing her own happiness." Serena said as she picked up her cup of tea and lent into Darien.

"Maybe she should fight again." Darien suggested.

Serena looked up at him with wide eyes. "But it's too dangerous."

"Think about it, if you were in her position, wouldn't you rather fight with your friends or sit on the sidelines?" Darien asked.

Serena thought a moment. Darien was right. She wouldn't care how dangerous it was as long as she could help her friends.

"You're right." Serena said with a smile and kissed Darien. "I think I'll call her tomorrow."

* * *

Aurora looked at the 20 missed calls on her cell phone. At the moment, she just didn't want to talk to anyone. She was sitting at her desk at work trying to finish up some stencils.

On her desk were a pile of message scribbled down by the receptionist, all of them from the Three Lights and Serena asking her to call them. Her phone started to ring again and once again, she ignored it. She would have turned her cell off but she couldn't in case a client rang.

Aurora looked up at the clock. It read 3.30pm. Aurora yawned.

"Is this day ever going to end?" She said to herself. She decided that she'd go for a little walk to try and wake herself up.

She had only made it a few metres away from her office when she could hear screaming. Her instincts kicked in and she ran towards the source. Aurora turned a corner to see Drusilla with several people backed into a corner.

Aurora had no time to waste. She quickly ducked into the stair well that was right next to her. She felt for sure no one would see her in there.

"Sun Crystal Power!"

* * *

"You can't get away from me that easily!" Anaya yelled to the terrified woman that just went through the door in front of her.

Anaya followed her through the door and found herself in a stair well. She looked down the stairs and saw no one. Anaya proceeded to ran up the stairs hoping to catch the woman.

"No one is getting out of here." Anaya said to herself. Time was running out and they still didn't have the Sun Stone. Sailor Sun had not shown her self for nearly a month and they were running out of ideas…and time.

Anaya was running further and further up the stairs and still no sign of the woman.

"Damn it! Don't tell me that wretched human gave me the slip!"

She then saw someone. It wasn't the woman she was chasing before.

"But she'll do." Anaya said aloud. But what the young woman did caused Anaya to stop dead in her tracks.

"Sun Crystal Power!"

Anaya watched in amazement as the woman in front of her changed into the very woman they had been hunting for. Before Anaya could act, Sailor Sun had disappeared through the door.

"Impossible! That little girl is Sailor Sun." Anaya followed Sailor Sun through the door.

* * *

"Well, I guess this answers my question. None of these women are Sailor Sun." Drusilla said as she cast aside the woman she had been holding up by the neck.

"Get away from them!"

Drusilla turned around and grinned when she saw it was Sailor Sun that had yelled out.

"So finally you show yourself. What's wrong, have you been hiding?" Drusilla said as she approached Sailor Sun.

Sailor Sun pointed her staff at Drusilla making her stop in her tracks.

"I've been busy. I've needed someone to take my frustration out on and it looks like you're it. I've had enough of you terrorising innocent people. Welcome to the end of your life, and I promise it's going to hurt." Sailor Sun said. Without giving Drusilla time to react, Sailor Sun appeared beside Drusilla, holding the sun staff up in front of her.

"Golden Burning Star Blast!"

Sailor Sun's attack sent Drusilla flying backward and out the window. Sailor Sun ran to the broken window and looked down. They were on the sixth floor so it was a bit of drop down.

Sailor Sun had a feeling that Drusilla survived the fall. She jumped out the window and landed on her feet. Drusilla was struggling to get up. She looked up at Sailor Sun with contempt.

"This…isn't over…yet." Drusilla tried to gather enough energy to fire a blast at Sailor Sun and steal her Sun Stone.

"For you, it is." Sailor Sun said as she spun her sun staff.

"Golden Sun Crystal-"

"No!" Drusilla screamed as she fired her attack…but it didn't stop Sailor Sun…or her attack.

"-Burning Light!" Sailor Sun launched an almighty attack which disintegrated Drusilla.

Sailor Sun sighed with relief that she destroyed Drusilla.

"And all on my own." She said to herself proudly.

She was unaware that Anaya had watched the whole thing. Anaya looked down from the broken window at Sailor Sun.

"So the holder of the Sun Stone…is her." Anaya said as she looked up from Sailor Sun to the ID card in front of her. It was Aurora's work ID.

"Aurora Sharp."

* * *

Aurora stepped out of the elevator of her apartment building, carrying her high heels. She was so tired since she didn't get much sleep last night. Also jumping out the window on the sixth floor of her office building wasn't so good now that she had de-transformed.

"Note to self, never do that again."

"Do what?" A voice said.

Aurora looked up to Seiya leaning up against her apartment door. Seiya gave a small smile.

"Hard day?" He asked. Aurora gave a little laugh.

"You have no idea."

Seiya walked over to Aurora and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry about last night." He said.

"So am I." Aurora said. They both let go of each other.

"How about I make you a cup of tea?" Seiya asked as he put his arm around Aurora's waist and led her to her door.

"Coffee. I need caffeine." Aurora said as she unlocked her door. Aurora flopped on the couch while Seiya went into her kitchen and made her a cup of coffee.

"Here." He handed the coffee to Aurora.

"Thanks."

"So what happened? You only ever walk in carrying your shoes if it's been a real hard day." Seiya said.

Aurora sat staring at her coffee. She knew the minute she said that her office was attacked Seiya would flip out. She took a deep breath.

"Drusilla attacked my work today." Aurora said.

"WHAT?" Seiya jumped up from the couch.

"Calm down. I'm fine."

"What happened?" Seiya said sitting back down.

"Well, I sort of knocked her out the window…and destroyed her." Aurora said.

"All on your own?" Seiya asked sounding a little bewildered.

"Yeah." Aurora answered.

Seiya just stared at Aurora for a minute. Aurora was shocked when Seiya pulled her into a kiss.

"I'm just glad you're alright." Seiya said with a smile.

"I'm just glad you're not freaking out." Aurora replied.

* * *

"Morpheas, I have news." Anaya said when she appeared back at the Soul Stealers lair.

"If you're here to tell me that Drusilla is dead, don't bother. I already know." Morpheas sneered.

Anaya smiled. "No. My news is much better than that."

"What, you figured out how to stop failing?" A high pitched voice said from the darkness. Anaya spun round and glared at the woman at the woman standing behind her.

"Shut up Titanie!" Anaya spat.

"No need to get like that. Just because all you do is fail." Another voice said.

Anaya turned to face another woman.

"I haven't seen you doing any work, Zantha."

"Enough, all of you!" Morpheas yelled. He looked at Anaya. "What news do you have?"

"I know who Sailor Sun is." Anaya said proudly.

"Really? Who is she?" Morpheas said with interest.

"A young woman named Aurora Sharp." Anaya replied.

"Well, you know what to do." Morpheas said as he walked off.

Anaya gave a slight bow. "Of course."

"You think you can handle something this important with out screwing it up?" Zantha asked.

"At least I've accomplished something unlike you two." Anaya said as she walked off.

Titanie walked over and stood next to Zantha as they both watched Anaya walk off.

"I don't think we should let her get all the credit." Titanie said.

"I agree. Maybe we should pay a visit to this girl." Zantha replied.


	15. I've Got A Great Idea

Seiya looked down at the sleeping princess that was snuggled in his arms. He smiled and stroked her hair lovingly. How did he get this lucky? No, it wasn't luck, it was destiny.

Destiny. He remembered a time when he use to despise that word. Serena had used that word so often with him that he began to loath it. But now he understood what she meant. Seiya not only loved Aurora, he was destined to be with her and only her.

Seiya pushed back the few strands of hair that were covering Aurora's face. She was perfect. He wanted more than anything to stay like this forever, with his true love in his arms, safe.

He sighed. Seiya knew that this moment wouldn't last forever. The impending battle that lay in front of them was inevitable. As long as the Soul Stealers were alive, Aurora was in grave danger. But he would do anything to protect her. He didn't want to loose her…not again.

Seiya thought back to the visions of the past he had been having every night for the past few weeks. He kept thinking about the engagement ring that Aurora always wore around her neck in the dreams.

He looked back down at Aurora, deep in thought. A huge grin slowly spread across his face as he lent down and kissed her on the forehead. The smile did not disappear as Seiya drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was another vision of the past. This time, Seiya wasn't reliving it, he was watching it. His past self, in his Starlight Knight form, in front of him looked about 14 years old. It was strange since all the dreams he had been having, he was always looked around 18. Again, he was on the Moon in the palace. Seiya had no choice but to follow his past self. 

_Fighter spotted his brothers and Aurora ahead of him. Aurora looked mad and as soon as she spotted him. She stood up in a huff and stormed off._

"_What's her problem? She hasn't talked to me all week. Come to think of it, ever since the ball." Fighter said to his brothers._

_Healer looked at him in astonishment. "You really have no idea do you?"_

"_What?" Fighter asked with a blank look on his face._

"_Maybe it has something to do with the way you were drooling over Princess Serenity?" Maker suggested._

"_I wasn't drooling, I merely said that she looked pretty." Fighter replied._

"_And spent the rest of the night following her around." Healer added._

"_Did not! Besides, why would Aurora be mad at me for that?"_

_Healer walked up to Fighter and waked him over the head._

"_OWW! What the hell was that for?" Fighter yelled._

"_You blockhead!" Healer yelled and stormed off._

"_Am I going mad or is it everyone else that's gone mad?" Fighter asked Maker._

"_No, you're just oblivious." Maker said as he got up and followed after Healer._

_Fighter rubbed his head where Healer had hit him. "What is everyone's problem?" He asked aloud. Fighter decided he would go for a walk through the gardens._

_The garden on the Moon Kingdom was exquisite. Fighter looked at all the beautiful flowers in full bloom. He couldn't understand why Princess Serenity spent so much time staring at the Earth. He recalled one of the Sailor Soldiers saying that she had fallen for the Prince of Earth._

"_What's he got that I don't got…besides a royal title…and a kingdom…and millions of loyal servants." Fighter mumbled to himself._

_Fighter was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. It was someone singing…a girl. Her voice was enchanting. Fighter followed the sound, trying to find the source._

"_It's probably Venus, that's why I'm so enchanted. Healer has often said that she's a wretched siren." Fighter said as he continued his search._

_He final came across the source. Venus was there…but she wasn't the one who was singing. It was Aurora. Fighter stared in awe. He saw Aurora in a whole new light. He'd never noticed how beautiful she really was. Fighter hid from the girls sight and listened to their conversation._

_Aurora finished her song and Venus clapped._

"_See, I told you singing would cheer you up! It always cheers me up, and you have a beautiful voice." Venus said with a chirpy voice._

"_You're right. I feel better. Thank you Venus." Aurora said as she sat down beside her._

"_No problem. I glad I could help. You looked so down."_

_Aurora sighed. Venus gave her a hug. "Don't worry about it. Men can be so dense." Venus said._

"_Yeah, but it's not only that, he likes Serenity."_

"_All men like Serenity, but she has her heart set on that Prince Endymion."_

"_Don't know what she sees in him. Father has been pushing me on him but he's so serious. It's like he doesn't know how to have fun." Aurora said looking up at the Earth._

"_Yeah, Serenity is constantly telling me how she wishes she was in your shoes." Venus said. "Don't worry, it'll all work out."_

"_I just hope it does before father decides to marry me off to him."_

"_What?" Fighter said to himself. He didn't know anything about this. Yeah, the Aurora and the Starlights had been spending quite a bit of time on Earth with King Apollo but he thought that it was only so King Apollo could keep an eye on Aurora._

"_Anyway, I better get back to Serenity before Mars kills her." Venus said as she stood up._

"_See ya later." Aurora said as she waved bye to Venus._

_Fighter walked over to Aurora._

"_Hey."_

_Aurora looked up and frowned at Fighter._

"_Aw, don't be like that. You've been ignoring me for the past week and it's been killing me." Fighter said trying to get Aurora to look at him._

"_Really?" Aurora said, intrigued by his concern. Aurora turned to face Fighter._

"_Really." Fighter replied, leaning in close to Aurora. Aurora lent forward meeting him half way. Both their hearts were racing as they shared their first kiss._

* * *

Seiya slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and looked at the clock on Aurora's bedside table. 7 o'clock. He was shocked since he never woke up before 9am on a Saturday. He laid back down silently groaning. He thought about the dream from last night. He let out a little chuckle. _So that's how it all started_, he thought to himself. Seiya shook his head and got up.

* * *

Aurora woke to the smell of breakfast floating into her room. She walked into the kitchen to see Seiya standing over the stove cooking. She watched him suspiciously. He never woke up before her, let alone cook breakfast. 

"Ok, what did you break?" She asked.

Seiya spun around, obviously to the fact that Aurora had been standing behind him. He put on an innocent face.

"What? I can't cook breakfast for my girlfriend?" He turned his attention back to the bacon and eggs in front of him.

Aurora raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at him suspiciously. In the end she shrugged and sat down at the table. Seiya served up breakfast, placed a plate in front of Aurora and sat across the table from her.

"By the way," Seiya said as Aurora was chewing on a mouthful of food. "How much _did_ you like that ceramic vase in your entrance way?"

Aurora swallowed her food and glanced in the direction of the front door, which could be seen from the dining table. On the floor, swept up into a dust pan was the remains of a very expensive vase.

Aurora groaned. "You're just as bad as Serena. Am I going to have to put all my breakables away when you're around like I do with her?" Aurora yelled.

"How about I make it up to you?" Seiya offered.

"That vase was priceless!" Aurora yelled.

"I guess I'll be making it up to you for the rest of my life." Seiya mumbled.

"Never mind." Aurora said as she finished her breakfast.

KNOCK KNOCK

Aurora got up from the table and answered the door. As soon as she opened the door she was knocked to the floor.

"Oh thank God you're alright!"

"Serena! Get off me!" Aurora yelled.

Darien, who had been standing behind Serena, looked down at the two girls in a heap on the floor and shook his head.

"See Serena, I told you nothing had happened to her." Darien helped both girls up as Seiya came out to see what happened.

"Hey you two." Seiya greeted them. Serena looked up to see Seiya with just sports pants on.

"Did you stay here Seiya?" Serena asked eyeing Seiya suspiciously.

"We're not in high school any more, Serena." Seiya replied as he walked up behind Aurora with a cheeky grin on his face.

Aurora whacked Seiya on the head. "Go put a shirt on."

"I would but you're wearing my shirt." Seiya said cheekily.

Aurora looked down realising that was all she was wearing. She blushed and ran to her room to change. Seiya just laughed as he followed her to get his shirt back.

Serena and Darien sat down on the couch and waited for the other two. Seiya walked out first.

"So what brings you here?" He asked the couple.

"I was worried about Aurora since she wasn't answering my calls so I thought I'd stop to see if she was alright." Serena answered.

"I'm fine." Aurora said as she walked over to the couch and sat down. "But the Soul Stealers attacked my office yesterday."

"What?" Darien and Serena said at the same time.

"What happened?" Darien asked.

"Drusilla was attacking people, I transformed and destroyed her. That's about it." Aurora said.

"What? Why didn't you call us? We could have helped." Serena wailed.

"There was really any time. Plus I had a lot of built up frustration so I wasn't really thinking clearly." Aurora replied.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you're alright." Darien said, calming Serena down.

"Well, now that that's all settled, how about we go shopping?" Serena said to Aurora with a big smile.

"Do you girls do anything but shop?" Seiya asked looking between the two girls.

Serena just stuck her tongue out at Seiya while a devious smile spread across Aurora's face.

"And while we're at the mall, we can check out all the cute guys." Aurora said, winking at Serena.

"HEY! You're my girlfriend!" Seiya cried out.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I can't look at other guys." Aurora replied cheekily.

"Well I'm coming with you." Seiya said as he got up and dragged Aurora with him. Serena laughed while Darien shook his head at the couples antics.

* * *

Zantha and Titanie appeared at the deserted office of Aurora's. 

"No one's here." Zantha said, stating the obvious.

"Then we won't be disturbed." Titanie said as she started to rummage through Aurora's desk.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Zantha asked.

"I want to know where this so called princess lives. Then we can strike at any moment." Titanie replied.

"So we'll catch her off guard and all alone." Zantha smiled as she caught on to Titanie's idea.

"Exactly."

After searching for a while, Titanie came across Aurora's organiser, which had all her personal details in the front.

"Ah ha!" Titanie exclaimed as she read Aurora's address.

"You found it?" Zantha asked.

"Yes. We need to keep an eye on her…and strike when she's alone and unguarded."

* * *

"Hey Mina! Rei!" Serena called out to the two girls across the street. 

Mina and Rei both waved and ran across the road.

"Hey Serena, Aurora. What are you two up to?" Rei asked.

"Shopping. Seiya and Darien were here but they bailed on us after and hour. I think we scared them off when I asked them to carry some of our bags." Aurora said.

"Typical! Yaten was supposed to go to the movies with me but he bailed as well." Mina said with a frown.

"Mina, the way you cling onto Yaten I don't blame him for wanting a bit of space." Rei said.

"Hey, you can't talk! Ever since you and Chad got together we have hardly seen you. I had to pry you away from him with a crowbar." Mina retorted.

"Enough you two. I think we've all been spending a bit too much time with our boyfriends. I don't we've all hung out together for weeks." Aurora said.

"I've got a great idea! Why don't we have a sleepover?" Serena said cheerfully.

"Hey, that sounds like fun! We can watch movies, eat pizza and do make overs!" Mina said clapping her hands together.

"That does sound like fun. I'll give Ami and Lita a call and let them know." Rei said.

"We can have it at Aurora's place since she has the biggest TV." Serena decided.

"Gee, thanks. Nice to know you only like me for my TV." Aurora joked.

"Well, how about we all meet at your place at 4pm?" Mina asked.

"Sounds great. See ya then." Aurora said as she waved bye to Mina and Rei.

"I guess I'd better get home and clean up the mess Seiya made." Aurora said aloud.

"I'll come with you. Knowing Seiya, it's a big mess." Serena replied.

Aurora laughed. "Sure. How about you just stay with me until the others turn up? You can borrow some of my PJ's."

Serena nodded in agreement. "I'll call Darien and let him know what's going on."


	16. Sleepover

Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had been suffering from writter's block and it's taken me about a week to slowly finish this chapter. I might warn you now. To those who might also be fans of Harry Potter. Since the last book is due out in just over a week I shall be purchasing it and I probably won't update until after I finish it. So don't worry if I don't update for a while, I haven't abandoned this story. Thanks for BiNeTTa, SailorEarth and Sparkling Moon Phoenix for their reviews. Keep'em comin!

* * *

"I'm never letting Seiya cook again." Aurora stated after she had finished the washing up.

"Aww, come on. It was sweet of him for cooking you breakfast." Serena said as she was tidying up the lounge room.

"It would have been sweeter if he had cleaned up after himself." Aurora grumbled.

After a few hours Aurora's apartment had been cleaned from top to bottom.

"You know, it kind of seems pointless clean up now since we're probably going to make a huge mess tonight." Aurora said to Serena as they sat on the couch waiting for the others to arrive.

"Don't be silly. Lita wouldn't leave your home looking like a pigsty."

"True. She can be a bit scary sometimes." Aurora said giggling.

The girls conversation was interrupted by Serena's communicator going off. It was Luna.

"Serena? Where are you?" Luna asked.

"Oh sorry Luna. I'm at Aurora's. We're having a sleep over." Serena said sheepishly.

"Well you could have told me. I've been waiting for you to get home for hours."

Aurora snatched the communicator of Serena. "Well, why don't you come over and join in with our sleep over, Luna. It'll be fun." Aurora said to Luna.

"And listen to you girls gossiping about boys, constantly squealing. No thank you, I've had enough of that over the years and I'm glad to see the end of it."

Serena lent over Aurora's shoulder. "Awww, come on Luna. It won't be that bad." Serena said.

"No thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." Luna said turning of the communicator.

Serena looked disappointed. "I feel bad. I haven't really spent a lot of time with Luna lately."

"Don't feel bad. After all, Luna's been traipsing around with Artemis most of the time." Aurora said.

Serena giggled. "That's true. Those two are so cute."

The pair's conversation was interrupted when they heard a knock at the door. Aurora answered the door and smiled.

"What did you lot do? Come in the same car?" Aurora asked as she saw all the girls at the door.

"No, just good timing." Lita said with her hand full with snacks and cookies.

"Lita, you didn't have to make us snack." Aurora said as she took a few things of Lita.

"But we're glad you did!" Mina piped in.

"So where should we put our stuff?" Rei asked.

"In the lounge room. Serena and I have everything cleared and set up in there." Aurora said.

The girls unrolled their sleeping bags and set themselves up.

"So what are we going to do first?" Ami asked.

"I say make overs!" Mina exclaimed as she sat a very large case in front of her.

"Please tell me that isn't all your make-up." Lita said.

"Of course it's not." Mina said waving Lita's comment off. She then placed another case in front of her. "THIS is all my make-up." Mina said indicating both of the cases.

"You're joking aren't you?" Rei asked glancing at the two cases.

"Two things I never joke about: Love and Beauty." Mina said opening one of the cases.

"Figures." Lita said letting out a sigh.

"Do we really have to do make overs?" Ami asked slightly concerned.

"Of course we do. At a sleep over you always have make overs, talk about boys, watch movies and pig out on junk food." Mina grinned as she looked at Ami. She had her first victim in sight.

"Kind of seems pointless doing our make-up if we're not going out." Aurora said looking in a case to see what Mina had brought.

Mina's eyes lit up. Everyone eyes widened know the thought that had just ran through Mina's head.

"NO!" They all yelled. Mina frowned.

"We are having a fun night in with just the six of us." Lita said.

"Plus I don't feel like nursing a hangover tomorrow." Aurora added.

"Fine." Mina conceded. She turned to Ami. "You're first."

"Why me?" Ami asked meekly.

"Because I said so." Mina pulled Ami over to her.

"And then we can take a photo and give it to Taiki." Serena chimed in.

"That's a great idea. We should get all dressed up too. I think the guys would love that." Rei said.

Aurora went to her desk and got out her camera. "We should take photos of our whole night. It would be nice to have some new photos of all of us."

"I wouldn't mind a copy." Serena said.

Mina had completed all the girls' make-up. She was now the only one without any on.

"So who gets to do Mina?" Rei asked. Everyone grinned.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Mina asked with concern.

"Nope." Everyone replied.

"Well, I think I shouldn't as I really don't have that much experience with make-up except for the very basics." Ami said.

"And Serena shouldn't because she'll probably mess up." Rei said with a smirk.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Serena whined.

"That was a little cruel Rei." Lita said frowning.

"I agree. Apologise." Aurora said. Everyone was a little surprised with the seriousness in Aurora's tone. Rei didn't want to apologise but from the look on Aurora's face she thought it was better to apologise.

"I'm sorry Serena." Rei said sincerely.

Serena smiled. "It's alright. I forgive you."

In the end all the girls did Mina's make-up, each adding their own little bit. They all got dressed up and started taking photos. They were having so much fun that they didn't realise how much time had past.

"I'm hungry." Serena exclaimed.

"You're always hungry." Rei replied.

"Actually, I'm getting hungry as well." Ami piped up.

"Could have something to do with the fact that its 8 o'clock." Lita said pointing at the clock.

"Well, how about I order pizza?" Aurora asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

* * *

Zantha and Titanie appeared in the dark bedroom of Aurora's apartment.

"This is where the princess lives?" Zantha said looking around the room.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Titanie silenced Zantha. Titanie listened closely to the voices coming from the other side of the door.

"She's not alone." Titanie whispered.

"What?" Zantha replied as she leaned her ear against the door to listen to the other side.

Sure enough many voices could be heard on the other side.

"So what do we do?" Zantha asked.

Titanie looked at the door for a while, thinking.

"We return later, when they are asleep."

"What if they wake up?" Zantha asked.

"We worry about that if it happens." She replied and disappeared. Zantha followed after her.

* * *

Rei's head snapped up and she glared down the hall. She felt something evil. There was no mistake.

"Rei? Is something wrong?" Serena asked looking down at the cards that Rei had dropped. They had been playing a card game.

Rei didn't respond. She just kept looking down the hall. Mina waved her hand in front of Rei's eyes.

"Yoo-hoo, Earth to Rei."

No response. Everyone started to grow concerned.

"Rei, what is it?" Aurora asked her tone dead serious.

"I sense an evil presence." Rei replied.

The girls exchanged glance and reached for their brooches. Rei's eyes flickered.

"It's gone."

"Could it have been the Soul Stealers?" Lita asked.

"If it was them, why didn't they attack?" Ami asked.

"Could they have figured out who we are?" Mina asked.

"What if they figured out who Aurora is?" Serena asked, fear visible on her face.

"If they had figured it out, they would have attacked regardless. They wouldn't have let anything get in their way." Aurora said reassuringly to Serena.

Truth was, Aurora was terrified. A horrible thought crossed her mind. What if they had seen her transform at her office? She shook that thought from her mind.

"Maybe it was nothing." Lita said trying to sooth the tense moment.

"Maybe." Rei mumbled but she didn't believe it for a second. She knew it was them. Two of them. But what baffled her was why didn't they attack and why did they turn up here? She was scared for Aurora.

"Let's not worry about it. We're supposed to be having fun tonight, not worry about saving the world." Lita said cheerfully.

"I agree." Aurora said.

"The pizza should be here soon, what should we do til then?" Ami asked.

"What else? Talk about boys." Mina replied.

"We all have boyfriends." Ami pointed out.

"So? Doesn't mean we can't talk about them." Mina said.

"OK Mina. Tell us all about you and Yaten. How serious are you?" Aurora asked with a smirk.

Mina blushed. "Why me?"

"It was your idea."

"Well…" Mina trailed off when the doorbell rang.

"Oh, pizza's here. I'll get it." Mina raced for the door.

"She doesn't mind prying into everyone else's love life but when it comes to hers she avoids the subject." Rei stated.

"I know that's why I asked about her and Yaten." Aurora informed the others.

"Sneaky." Lita said smiling.

"Gets her off our back." Aurora replied.

"Dinner!" Mina said as she carried the pizza into the lounge room.

The girls ate their fill and watched movies until the early hours of the morning. When they could no longer keep their eyes opened they decided that had better get to sleep.

Everyone but Rei fell asleep the moment they shut their eyes. She couldn't shake the terrible feeling she had. She tried to stay awake but sleep took its hold.

Titanie and Zantha appeared again and looked down at the sleeping bodies in front of them.

"I thought they'd never fall asleep." Titanie muttered.

"I don't see why we could have just taken the princess before. We could have easily have tossed these girls aside without any problem." Zantha said.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe these girls are the Sailor Soldiers?" Titanie asked.

Zantha thought a minute and looked at the girls.

"It's not possible."

"She's that keeper of the Sun Stone and does she look it?" Titanie asked pointing at Aurora.

"No."

"Exactly. Looks can be deceiving."

Titanie went to step over one of the girls to get closer to Aurora but she froze.

"What is it?" Zantha asked.

"I can't move." Titanie mumbled. Zantha looked down at the girl that Titanie was stepping over to see her holding a charm.

"It's her. She's the one stopping you." Zantha said pointing at Rei.

Titanie managed to step back and look down at Rei.

"This one knew we we're here. She's trying to stop us." Titanie said.

"So what do we do?"

"Nothing. We'll just wait until they leave."

"But what if Anaya come for her?"

Titanie smirked. "Let her try. She's not strong enough to handle the Sun Princess alone."

With that the Soul Stealers disappeared.

Aurora woke up in shock. She looked around the dark room. She couldn't shake the queasy feeling in her stomach. Had she sensed something? Maybe her Sailor powers were developing more. She hadn't felt anything earlier when Rei did. None of them had.

Aurora laid back down and tried to shake the bad feeling but for some reason she didn't feel safe. Her heart was aching for the company of her Starlights. For some reason she felt that if she was with them that everything would be alright. She could call them. She knew that they would be at her door before she even hung up the phone.

No…she couldn't do that. One, because it was 3 o'clock in the morning and the boys would not be happy and two, it was suppose to be the girls fun night. She didn't want to ruin it.

Aurora decided she would wait until the girls went home tomorrow and then call Seiya. She closed her eyes and imagined that Seiya was lying next to her, his arms wrapped around her as he whispered in her ear, _"You're safe. Nothing can harm you while I'm here."_ Aurora smiled and drifted off to sleep.


	17. Bad Feeling

Thanks BiNeTTa and Sparkling Moon Phoenix for your reviews. Hope you like the latest chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Serena tossed and turned in her sleep. Sweat was running down her face. What she was seeing in her dream was horrible.

Total darkness. Everyone around her…dead. She screamed at them to wake up but it was useless. Ahead a dark creature had its hand rapped around Aurora's neck and was holding her in the air.

Serena yelled out and ran towards them but she was not getting any closer. The creature started to laugh and then plunged its other hand into Aurora's chest. Aurora screamed in pain.

"NOOOO!" Serena screamed.

The creature pulled its hand out and dropped Aurora. In its hand was the Sun Stone. Its glow faded as did Aurora.

Serena sunk to the ground. It was just like it was with Galaxia. She couldn't bear it.

Serena shot up from her sleep panting. She looked around the room to see all her friends sleeping soundly. She sighed with relief.

Serena got up and head out onto Aurora's balcony for some fresh air. She opened and closed the door silently behind her. Serena looked out over the city at the sun just pecking over the horizon. Serena took a deep breath.

"It was only a dream." She muttered to herself as she lent on the balcony.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked from behind her.

Serena turned around to find Aurora.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Serena asked feeling bad that she woke her up.

Aurora shook her head and pointed at the direction of the sun.

"I always wake up when the sun rises. I always have, even when I was a baby." Aurora said as she lent on the balcony next to Serena.

"I guess that makes sense since you have a deep connection with the sun." Serena said as turned her attention back to the sun rise.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Both girls just watch the sun rise in silence.

"So why are you up so early? It's not like you." Aurora asked breaking the silence.

Serena sighed. Her dream had been quite disturbing. She didn't want to worry Aurora.

"I guess I could sleep after all the sweets we ate last night." Serena replied forcing a smile on her face.

"Serena, I know that's not true. You could eat a truck load of sugar and still sleep for a week afterwards. What's bothering you?"

Aurora wasn't buying Serena's story. Serena bit her lip thinking of what she should say. Her eyes darkened as she decided to tell the truth.

"I had a dream…" She trailed off.

Aurora picked up on what Serena was meaning.

"Serena, it was just a dream. It doesn't mean it's going to end like that." Aurora said reassuringly.

"I know I should look on the bright side…I usually do…but I don't know how much more I can handle." Serena said as tears started to well up in her eyes.

Aurora pulled Serena into a hug.

"You have made it through everything else haven't you? What do you think this is going to be any different?" Aurora pulled away from Serena so she could look her in the face but Serena kept looking at the ground. "You are the strongest person I know. The stories everyone has told me about what you have been through, I don't think anyone else could have made it."

"But this IS different?" Serena whispered.

"How?"

Serena looked Aurora in the eye, tears streaming down her face.

"This time…it's not me they're after…it's you."

Aurora looked at Serena in confusion. Serena could tell that she didn't understand.

"In the past, it had always been me that the enemy was after. They were always trying to get the Silver Crystal. As bad as it was that I was the cause of all the battles, that I was the one always in danger…I rather it was me than one of my friends or Darien."

Aurora started to understand what Serena was meaning. Serena continued.

"I didn't care what happened to me as long as they were safe. But this time…this time it's someone I love that is in danger and now I know what it feels like to be constantly worried. I'm afraid for you. I'd never forgive myself if they took you when I wasn't with you."

Aurora lifted Serena's face so that they were looking at each other. "Serena…I wish I could say that it will be alright but I don't know that for sure. But you have to have hope. It's your hope that gives me hope…and no matter what happens I never want you to blame yourself."

Serena nodded but Aurora wasn't satisfied with just a nod.

"Promise me." Aurora said firmly.

"I promise."

Aurora smiled at Serena, satisfied with Serena's promise. Serena wrapped her arms around Aurora and buried her face into Aurora's shoulder. Aurora returned the hug.

Serena lifted her head so that she could speak.

"I'm sorry. I'm being a cry baby but I don't want to loose you."

"You won't."

Serena realised Aurora from the hug.

"I'm hungry." Serena stated. Aurora just laughed as they headed back inside.

* * *

Taiki was sitting at his desk flicking through the Three Lights organiser as he did every day. He had to do it because Yaten and Seiya were never organised enough and then they would never get anywhere. 

They had quite a bit on in the next few weeks, but one date caught his eye. In two weeks time, written in Seiya's handwriting, was there next concert…and on the same day Taiki had drawn a star to indicate that that was the day on the alignment.

Taiki grabbed the organiser and stormed down to the lounge room where Seiya was playing video games. He slammed the organiser in Seiya's lap. Seiya looked down at it in confusion.

"What are you giving this to me for? You're the one who checks it." Seiya said as he tossed the organiser aside.

Yaten lazily glanced up from the magazine he was reading to see what was going on. Taiki picked the organiser up and pointed at the day that Seiya had written on.

"What does that say?" Taiki asked.

Seiya looked up at him as if to say you've got to be joking.

"It says concert. Why you asking me?"

"Yes that's right…and it's also the day of the alignment."

"Huh?" This information got Seiya's attention as well as Yaten's.

Taiki pointed at the star he had drawn.

"What's that?" Seiya asked, leaning closer. Yaten walked over to have a look.

"Looks like a star." Yaten said.

"It is a star." Taiki replied.

Seiya and Yaten looked at Taiki blankly.

"Did you two even listen to me when I drew that there?"

"No." They both replied.

"I drew a star to represent the alignment." Taiki said getting more and more frustrated with his brothers with every blank look they gave him.

"So why didn't you just write alignment?" Seiya asked.

Taiki sighed. "As I explained weeks ago, I drew a star in case someone, for example some crazed fan, got hold of our organiser so they wouldn't know about the alignment."

"Doesn't make any sense to me. Even if you wrote 'alignment' they still wouldn't have a clue what you were talking about." Yaten said going back to his magazine.

Taiki groaned. "That's not the point! The point is that we have a concert on the day of the alignment."

"So then we cancel the concert." Yaten said a-matter-of-factly.

"Can't." Seiya replied.

"Why not?" Yaten asked.

"I can't remember the whole story, something to do with a contract we all signed, charity, kids in hospital…something like that." Seiya said vaguely.

"Any day, any other day but that day." Taiki said sitting down.

"So what are we going to do?" Yaten asked.

"We keep Aurora with us the whole day." Seiya said, final getting serious.

"She won't like that." Yaten informed him.

"No…but its for her own good." Taiki said, agreeing with Seiya.

"Fine, but you're the one who's going to tell her. She's your girlfriend." Yaten said,

Seiya nodded and looked up at the time.

_11 o'clock, the girls should have left by now._ Seiya thought. He decided he would go see her. He thought it would be best if he was face to face with Aurora when he told her what her Starlights had decided. She wasn't going to like it.

* * *

It was 10.30. Aurora just closed the door after the girls had left. He looked around her spotless apartment. She smiled to herself. Serena had been right. Lita was not about to leave until they had tidied up the mess from the night before. But even after the girls cleaned up it took Aurora a good hour to get Rei and Serena out the door. 

She could understand Serena's concerns but she couldn't figure out Rei. Rei seemed so worried about leaving Aurora alone. After reassuring her a million times and some nagging from Serena, Rei left with Serena.

Aurora thought back to last night when Rei sensed something. Could that be why she was so concerned? Was there something Rei knew that the others didn't?

Aurora shrugged it off. She didn't want to think of the impending doom of the world today. Today she just wanted to relax after having a great night with her friends. She decided that she would take a nice hot bubble bath.

* * *

Serena walked through the door and flopped on the lounge next to her love. 

"How was you're night?" Darien asked putting down his book and leaning over to kiss her.

"It was great." Serena said curling up in Darien's arms. There was something about being in Darien's arms that made Serena feel so calm and safe. Darien frowned. He knew Serena was only like this when something was wrong.

"Serena, what's wrong?" He asked with concern.

Serena could shake the terrible feeling that something was going to happen to Aurora. Serena managed to calmly explain to Darien about her dream.

"Sounds like you had a rough night." Darien said, stroking Serena's hair.

"It just seemed so real. I know I'm being silly but it really scared me."

"You're not being silly. You had a terrifying dream. After all you've been through it's understandable that you're worried."

Serena simply nodded.

"Come on, how about we go out for ice cream?" Darien suggested, to try and get Serena's mind off of her dream.

Serena let a happy squeal and ran for the door. Darien smiled and shook his head.

"She'll never change." He mumbled to himself as he followed Serena out the door.

* * *

Aurora felt great after her bath. She quickly dried her self and slipped on some casual clothes. Just as she was pulling her top over her head she heard a crash in her lounge room. Aurora frowned. Did she just imagine that? 

She quietly opened the door, straining to hear any other sounds. She heard nothing but still proceeded down the hall cautiously. Aurora looked around her lounge room and saw nobody. She was about to sigh with relief until something caught her eye.

An ornament that usually sat on her coffee table was now lying on the floor. Aurora drew a sharp breath. She knew everything had been in place when the girls left.

A sick feeling welled up in Aurora's stomach and she turned around to look behind her when she felt as though she was hit by a ton of bricks.

Aurora went flying back into the bookcase behind her. She instinctively grabbed her brooch.

"Sun Crystal-"

Aurora didn't get to finish. She was once again slammed into the bookcase and dropped her brooch in the process.

"I don't think so Princess."


	18. Help Me

Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while. We've had a outbreak of Equine Influenza here in Australia which we've never had in this country before and since I have quite a few horses, its been a nightmare for the last week. I've finally had the time to write another chapter. Hope you all like it.

Thanks to Sparkling Moon Phoenix and BiNeTTa for their reviews.

* * *

Aurora gasped for air as she looked up at the two Soul Stealers standing in front of her.

"What's wrong Princess? No match for us when you haven't transformed?" Titanie said as she held Aurora's brooch in her hand.

Aurora was silently panicking. They had her brooch so she couldn't transform and her communicator was sitting on her bedside-table. Not matter what she did there was no way she would make it to her communicator to call the others.

'_Please…help me.'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Seiya pulled up at Aurora's building and got out of his car. The doorman nodded to him as he walked through the door. When Seiya stepped into the lift he heard a voice that chilled him to the bone.

'_Please…help me.'_

It was Aurora. He knew it was her voice. The colour drain from his face as he looked directly up at the roof of the lift. All of a sudden it felt as time was moving in slow motion. It was torture. Seiya's heart was racing, his breathing had sharpened and he was sweating profusely.

"Come on!" He shouted in frustration whilst slamming his fist into the wall.

When the lift stopped and the doors opened, Seiya ran as fast as he could to Aurora's apartment.

* * *

Serena was happily licking her ice-cream cone as her and Darien walked down the street.

"You're going to end up with a belly-ache. That's your fifth one!" Darien stated.

"I won't get a belly-ache after five. It usually takes at least eight." Serena replied.

Darien rolled his eyes. If Serena did get sick he'd have no one to blame but himself, after all, he was the one who bought them all for her.

All of a sudden Serena stopped dead in her tracks. Darien stopped after he realise that Serena was no longer next to him. He looked back at her. She looked like a rabbit in headlights, frozen in fear. The ice-cream she had been licking was now on the ground, slowly melting on the hot cement.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Darien asked, deeply concerned.

Serena was replaying what she had just heard over in her mind.

'_Please…help me.'_

She knew it was Aurora's voice but she couldn't believe it. She had just been with Aurora only an hour ago. Serena looked up at Darien, the fear clearly etched on her face.

"Aurora." Serena said with a shaky voice.

Darien's face then mimicked Serena's as he knew what she meant. Both ran in the direction of Aurora's apartment. As she ran, Serena withdrew her communicator and called the other.

"Everyone, get to Aurora's apartment. NOW!" She screamed. She didn't have time to explain what was happening.

* * *

Seiya didn't have a key but that didn't stop him. He kicked down the door and ran inside. There, struggling to get up, was Aurora. The two Soul Stealers were standing over her with there backs to him. He could see Aurora's brooch in one of their hands.

"Get away from her!" He yelled as he transformed.

The two Soul Stealers turned to face him.

"Well, well. The brave knight is here to save the Princess." Zantha said with a shrill laugh.

Fighter withdrew his sword and pointed it at the two.

"I said get away from her." Fighter said in deadly voice.

"Fighter." Aurora whispered just before she passed out.

Fighter wanted to run over to Aurora but he knew he would get through the two Soul Stealers.

"Seems that the Princess isn't up for the fight." Titanie said as she went to pick Aurora up.

"Star Blade Slash!"

Fighter's attacked forced Titanie and Zantha to jump out of the way. Fighter used this moment to race over and grab Aurora with one arm and throw her over his shoulder. Now that he had Aurora, he had to figure out how he was going to get her out of here.

"That wasn't very nice." Zantha growled a Fighter.

Fighter pointed his sword at her. "What are you going to do about it?" Fighter jeered.

Both Titanie and Zantha sent attacks flying at them. Fighter no room to evade the attack so he quickly crouched down and shielded Aurora from the attack. He yelled out in pain when the attack hit him but Fighter ignored the pain and attacked back.

"Star Blade Slash!"

Unfortunately he was injured from the attacks that hit him, so his aim was off and instead of hitting the Soul Stealers, he hit the mirror in Aurora's hallway.

"Damn!" He cursed.

"Nice aim." Zantha taunted as her and Titanie prepared to attack again.

Fighter once again tried to shield Aurora from the attack.

"Silent Wall!"

Fighter snapped his head up to see Sailor Saturn standing in front of him, protecting both him and Aurora from the attack. Along side Saturn stood Sailor Pluto, both of whom had pointed their weapons pointed at the Soul Stealers. Fighter was surprised to see them.

"How'd you-"

"Our Princess told us to come. She didn't say why but it's a good thing we did." Pluto said.

"Why do you annoying pest always turn up at the wrong time?" Titanie hissed.

"Leave now or we shall destroy you." Saturn commanded.

"Not without her." Zantha said pointing at Aurora.

"Leave her alone." A new voice interjected.

Everyone turned in the direction of the voice to see Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

"More of you!" Titanie exclaimed.

"I will not let you harm my sister. In the name of the moon, I will punish you."

Titanie and Zantha stood back-to back. They were outnumbered and they knew it.

"I think we should get out of here." Zantha whispered to Titanie. Titanie frowned.

"Not without the Princess!" Titanie screeched as she lunged at Fighter and Aurora.

"Star Blade Slash!" Healer and Maker appeared from the balcony and attacked. Their attack made a direct hit. Titanie stumbled backwards, dropping Aurora's brooch in the process, trying to regain her balance.

"We'll be back." Titanie said as she and Zantha disappeared.

Just as the Soul Stealers disappeared, the rest of the Soldiers appeared in the door way. Sailor Moon walked over and picked up Aurora's brooch, holding onto it tightly as if afraid it would be taken again.

"What happened here?" Mars asked as she walked in looking around at the mess. They all saw Aurora lying unconscious in Fighter's arms. Mercury rushed forward to check on her.

"Is she alright?" Jupiter asked with concern.

"She doesn't look it." Uranus said looking over Fighter's shoulder.

"She's hurt but it's not server. She's had the wind knocked out of her and she's seemed to have hit her head." Mercury said.

"We need to get her out of here in case they come back." Venus said to everyone.

"We can go to our place." Maker said.

"No we can't." Fighter replied. Everyone looked at him for an explanation.

"They saw me transform. They know who I am. It won't be long before they'll come looking for her again and the first place they'll look would probably be our place." Fighter informed them.

"Then we'll go to ours." Uranus said.

* * *

"You guys can sleep in here." Amar said as he opened the door and showed the Three Lights to their room.

"It's a little small." Yaten said scrunching his nose.

"Well, I gave Aurora the large room because I wanted her to be comfortable." Amar said with a smirk.

"I'll stay with Aurora." Seiya said.

"Not in my house." Amar replied. Seiya glared up at Amar.

"Oh hush, Amar. Seiya, if it's alright with Aurora, you can stay with her." Michelle said, intervening the two boys. Seiya smirked as he headed for Aurora's room.

Seiya gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." Aurora faintly replied.

Seiya opened the door to see Aurora sitting up in bed. Her smile widened when she saw it was Seiya.

"How ya feelin?" Seiya asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I feel fine, just a little headache."

"I'm not surprised considering the beating you took." Seiya replied as he ran his hand over the lump on Aurora's head. She winced slightly in pain.

"I'm sorry." Seiya said withdrawing his hand.

"It's alright. It's just lucky you turned up when you did." Aurora said as she entwined her hand in his. They sat in silence until they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." They both said at the same time.

The door opened to reveal Serena.

"Hey, I just wanted to see how you were doing." She said as she walked over to the bed.

"Like I've said to everyone a million times, I'm fine." Aurora said trying to reassure her sister that she was indeed fine.

Serena forced a smile. She was so worried. The Soul Stealers knew Aurora had the Sun Stone and they found her. They also knew Seiya was Fighter and it would be too long before they found out where they lived. Both Aurora and the Starlights couldn't go home. The Inner Soldiers had volunteered to go to the Three Lights apartment and grab them some clothes since the boys wanted to stay with Aurora.

He could see right through Serena's fake smile. Seiya glanced from Serena to Aurora. He stood up and left the two girls alone.

"You ok?" Aurora asked.

Serena smiled and nodded.

Aurora raised an eyebrow. "Honestly?"

Serena sighed. "Honestly…"

Aurora gestured for Serena to sit down beside her. Serena flung herself onto Aurora's bed and wrapped her arms around Aurora's waist and started to cry.

"I was so scared…I heard your voice…you calling for help…I froze…I'm just so glad you're ok." Serena sobbed.

Aurora stroked Serena's hair until she calmed down.

"What's with all the tears? I thought you'd gotten past that." Aurora said kindly.

Serena sat up and wiped her face.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was too." Serena said.

Aurora reached over and put her hand on Serena's.

"It's alright Serena. There's no need to cry. I'm alright, really. The Soul Stealers won't find me here…and if it makes you feel better, I promise I will stay in the here until after the alignment." Aurora said give Serena's hand a squeeze.

Serena smiled at Aurora's promise. Aurora yawned widely.

"I better let you get some sleep." Serena said as she got up.

"Thanks. Oh, Serena, could you do me a favour?"

Serena stopped walking and looked back at Aurora. "What?"

"Could you help Michelle keep Amar and the boys from killing each other?"

Serena giggled. "I'll try." She said as she shut the door.

* * *

"Here you go. Lita has your other suitcase." Mina said as she handed a suitcase to Yaten.

"Thanks." Yaten replied.

"Did you have any trouble?" Taiki asked the girls as he took a suitcase from Ami.

"No. It went fine." Ami replied.

"What that hell did you put in here?" Lita complained as she dragged in the other suitcase for Yaten.

"Just the necessities." Mina said waving off Lita's complaining.

Serena walked into the room as Rei carried in the last suitcase. "Where's Seiya? This thing's heavy." Rei asked.

"He's with Aurora." Serena said.

"How is she?" Ami asked.

"She's sleeping. Seiya's a little reluctant to leave her for too long." Serena replied.

"It's understandable." Michelle said as she and Amar appeared in the doorway. "To almost lose the one you love makes you overprotective of them."

"They made a bold move, attacking Aurora in her own home." Taiki said.

"They're found out who she was and the alignment is in two weeks. They need her." Rei added.

Amar spoke up. "And we need to protect her more than ever. We've underestimated them, we can't do that again. We might not be so lucky if it happens again."

Serena hated to think of what could have happened if they had not reached Aurora's apartment in time. She couldn't stand it if the Soul Stealers attacked again and they weren't there to help.

Determination was written all over Serena's face as she faced everyone. "We have to protect her. Not only to save this planet…but to save Aurora as well."


	19. Follow Them

Finally I've finished another chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Thanks BiNeTTa and Sparkling Moon Phoenix for your reviews!

* * *

"I don't like the idea of leaving Aurora by her self." Seiya said as he shut the front door. 

"She's not by herself, Michelle is home." Taiki replied.

"I still don't like it." Seiya huffed.

"We don't like it any more than you do but unfortunately we have to go to work." Yaten snapped at Seiya. He was getting sick of Seiya's complaining.

Seiya was about to retorted when Taiki intervened.

"Enough you two. I'm getting sick of always breaking up your quarrelling." Taiki said, frowning at his brothers as he opened the car door and sat in the driver's seat. Seiya and Yaten exchanged looks.

"No need to get snippy." Seiya mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah." Yaten agreed.

* * *

"Knock, knock!" Mina said with a cheery voice as she opened the door. 

Michelle peeked her head around the corner from the kitchen and greeted the visitor.

"Good morning Mina. What brings you here?"

"Well, since I have today off I thought I'd come round and keep Aurora company in case you wanted to go out." Mina said with a smile still plastered on her face

"Well, I hadn't planned to go anywhere since it's best if someone stays with her but you're welcomed to stay." Michelle replied.

"Thanks!" Mina said as she headed in the direction of Aurora's room.

"Knock, knock!" Mina said as she opened the door.

Aurora looked up from the book she was reading.

"You know Mina, most people actually knock **on the door** and then wait to be asked in." Aurora said with an amused smile.

Mina just waved her statement off.

"Well I'm not most people." She said as she pulled up a chair and sat by Aurora's bed.

"So are you restricted to your bed by doctors orders?" Mina asked

"No. Amar told me this morning Michelle was on a cleaning spree since the Starlights and myself are staying so I'm trying to avoid getting in the road."

Aurora told Mina how Michelle kept chasing Amar out of the kitchen while she was cleaning when all he wanted was breakfast.

"It was so funny! And the boys weren't much better. They all were dying for something to eat but each time they tried to get food, Michelle rapt them on the head with the broom!" Aurora said laughing.

Mina was rolling around on the floor laughing as well. "I can just see it now! No wonder Yaten sounded grumpy when I spoke to him this morning."

"Speaking of Yaten, how are you two going?" Aurora asked curiously. She didn't really need to ask Mina since Aurora could always manage to get everything she wanted to know out of Yaten, but she was curious to hear it from Mina's point of view.

Mina went bright red when the subject of Yaten and herself was brought up.

"Everything's perfect. He's different. I don't mean a totally personality transplant, I mean he just treats me differently to the way he use to, even different to how he treated me when we first started dating. How he speaks to me is different. He used to be so intolerable of about everything I did or said…but now…he speaks so kindly, it's like he's not afraid to love me." Mina said dreamily.

Aurora smiled. She was so happy that Yaten had managed on his own to change his ways for the one he loved.

"You two are meant for each other." Aurora said.

Mina nodded in agreement. "So are Seiya and you."

* * *

Serena kept looking up at the clock. '_Could the day go any slower?'_ She thought to herself. She hated work. She didn't understand why she had to have a job since she was going to become Queen of Crystal Tokyo. But Luna insisted upon her working to learn 'more responsibilities'. 

All Serena wanted to do was get over to the Outer's home to see how Aurora was doing. She had rung earlier that morning but Michelle had said Aurora was still asleep. She knew that Aurora would be fine and Michelle would have told her if something was wrong but Serena knew she wouldn't feel at ease until she saw Aurora with her own eyes.

Serena kept waiting for her lunch break to start so she could call Aurora. As she watched the last minute til her break count down on the clock, Serena started to think about Aurora and herself. It was 7 months ago they had met, simply by Serena's own clumsiness. Serena had an instant liking to her, though she did with most people, this was different. This time, she definitely felt a deep connection. The time they spent together, even though they had only known each other for a little while, felt like they had known each other all their lives.

'_In a way, we had.'_ Serena thought.

It was strange because they both had to be careful not to refer to each other as sisters in public since in this life, they were not biologically sisters. Serena almost slipped up a few times when she introduced Aurora to a few friends such as Andrew, though he now knew the truth.

"Finally!" Serena exclaimed, totally forgetting about her deep thoughts when she noticed it was time for lunch. Serena raced for her phone and rang the Outer's number.

* * *

Seiya hung the phone up. He had been trying to call the Outer's home to speak to Aurora but every time he rung, it was engaged. 

"Still nothing?" Yaten asked.

Seiya nodded.

"I wouldn't worry. The girls are probably all ringing to check up on Aurora. Besides, Ami said she had the afternoon off and was going to go see her." Taiki said.

"Yeah, I know she's fine but I still want to talk to her." Seiya replied.

"So do we but at the moment we have work to do. We will see her this afternoon. Nothing's going to happen to her so stop worrying." Taiki said.

Seiya picked up his guitar as started to tune it. The three of them had been practicing a new song they had written ready for their next concert. During the whole practice Seiya was distracted. He knew he would feel more settled once he spoke to Aurora but he guessed at this moment she would be speaking to Serena.

* * *

The automatic doors slid open allowing Lita access to the arcade. She quickly spotted Andrew behind the counter. 

"Hey." She called out to him.

Andrew looked up and a smile stretched across his face.

"Hey, long time no see." He said as Lita lent across the counter to give him a hello kiss.

"Sorry, but everything has been hectic lately." Lita said as she sat down.

"You talking about 'secret' business?" Andrew asked.

Lita nodded. She hadn't had a chance to spend any time with Andrew, well, nothing longer than 10 minutes anyway. With everything happening with the Soul Stealers plus life, work and university, Lita's life was jam packed.

"So how is Aurora?" Andrew asked. He had called Lita last night and she had briefed him on what had happened.

Lita sighed. "She said she was fine."

"And did you think she was?" He enquired.

"I don't know. In so many ways she's like Serena, hiding her own pain so we don't get worried."

"But she's also very different from Serena." Andrew added, thinking about his encounters with Aurora and what his sister Lizzy had said about her.

"That's true! Serena has grown up a lot but Aurora is still way more responsible and mature." Lita said with a laugh.

"So are you busy tonight?" Andrew asked.

Lita grinned and shook her head.

* * *

"Would you slow down Serena! Where's the fire?" Rei cried from the passenger seat. 

"If you don't like my driving, you should have walked!" Serena bit back.

Serena had picked up Rei after she had gotten off work to go see Aurora.

"Aurora's not dying, you know. She's still going to be there." Rei replied, hoping Serena would slow down.

'_Whoever gave her a license is insane!'_ Rei thought to herself.

Serena pulled up out the front of the Outer's home and raced to the front door before Rei even had undone her seat belt.

"Wait for me Meatball Head!" Rei cried out to Serena.

But Serena had already let herself in.

"Hello?" Serena cried out. Michelle appeared from the hallway.

"Hello Serena…Rei."

"Hey Michelle." Rei said as she walked through the door.

"How's Aurora?" Serena asked.

"She's fine. Mina was here with her this morning and she slept most of the afternoon. She woke up about an hour ago." Michelle informed them.

"Thanks." Serena said as her and Rei headed from Aurora's room.

Serena knocked on the door and wait for a response.

"Come in." A voice called from the other side of the door.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" Serena asked as they walked over to Aurora's bed.

"Much better."

"You look a lot better. Those bruises are almost gone." Rei said pulling up a chair.

"The wonderfully benefit of being a Sailor Soldier, rapid healing!" Aurora said with a smile.

"So have you been out of bed much?" Serena asked.

"A little, and only to check if Michelle had stopped cleaning." Aurora replied.

Serena laughed. "Yeah, Mina had mentioned something about that earlier today."

"So do you think that you'll be alright soon?" Rei asked.

"I think by tomorrow I'll nearly be back to normal. I guess I'll wait until Taiki and Ami give their approval. Ami said she was going to drop by this afternoon after she finishes her work up at the hospital."

"She's working so hard on that internship. I'm surprised she has passed out from being over-worked." Rei commented.

"I wouldn't worry about Ami. She's smart. She knows what she's doing and she knows she can come to us about anything." Serena said reassuringly.

"Knock, knock!" A voice called.

All three girls looked up to see Lita standing in the doorway.

"How's the patient today?" She asked.

"Almost fully recovered." Aurora replied.

"I'm glad to hear. I brought you something to help in your recovery." Lita said as she hand Aurora a container. Aurora opened it to reveal fresh home-made triple choc-chip cookies.

"Yum! My favourites! Thanks Lita." Aurora said, wasting no time in eating them.

"You're welcome!"

"Lita, where's mine?" Serena asked, distress evident in her voice.

"Serena, I made those for Aurora to help her get better." Lita replied.

"So what, I have to throw myself in front of a bus to get cookies?" Serena asked.

"Wouldn't hurt. You'd be doing us a favour." Rei said with a smirk.

"Here Serena." Aurora said, holding out a cookie.

Serena's eyes lit up. She reached out to take the cookie then stopped.

"What's wrong?" Aurora asked.

Serena shook her head and retracted her hand.

"No, Lita made those cookies for you. You should be the one to eat them all." Serena said smiling.

The girls stared at Serena as if she sprouted an extra head.

"Uh…ya sure?" Aurora asked.

Serena nodded. "I'm positive." Serena then stood up and skipped towards the kitchen. "I wonder if Michelle has any cookies stashed somewhere." She said aloud, just before she went out the door.

"Unbelievable." Was all Rei could say.

"Yeah, I've never known Serena to turn down food, especially my cooking." Lita said scratching her head.

"Either she just had one of her strange moments of maturity or she's really, really sick." Aurora said.

The girls exchanged looks and shrugged. Serena then walked back into the room holding a large cookie jar and stuffing her face with the cookies inside it.

"Well, no need worry, it didn't last long." Rei added.

* * *

Ami pulled up out the front of the large home. It was a good thing the Outer's had a large house that they could accommodate Aurora and the Starlights. Ami was glad that she was able to get away from the hospital early for once. 

She knocked on the door and glanced around the front of the yard. No sign of the Three Lights car.

"They must be working late." Ami said to herself, not bothering to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"They often do." A voice replied.

Ami turned and looked back at the front door to see Aurora standing in the doorway. Ami blushed, knowing that Aurora had heard her.

"Hey Aurora, how are you feeling?" Ami asked trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Good as new." Aurora said as she invited Ami in.

"Hey Ami." Amar said as he looked up from the TV, Hotaru sitting next to him.

"Hi Amar, Hotaru."

"Hey." Hotaru waved and then went back to watching TV.

"When the news is on, that's all of a response you'll get out of Hotaru." Aurora informed her.

"It's a good thing to be interested in what is happening in the world." Ami said, admiring Hotaru.

"Yes, especially at this dyer time." Trista said, appearing out of now where.

"Gees, you gave me a heart attack. I wish you'd stop doing that. I'm not use to it." Aurora said as she headed towards the kitchen with Ami in tow.

"Hello Ami, did you want to stay for dinner?" Michelle asked the moment Ami entered the kitchen.

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother." Ami replied.

"Nonsense! You're not a bother, besides, when you're cooking for eight, what's another one?" Michelle said smiling.

Ami agreed and went back into the lounge room to watch the news with the others.

"She's too nice. She's so worried about being polite and putting people out that she puts herself out." Michelle said with a sad smile.

"I don't think so." Aurora replied. "She cares so much for others and forgets herself because she knows she has good friends that will worry about her for her. She'll put everyone before herself because she knows she has friends she can rely on when she needs them."

With that, Aurora went to sit with the others.

* * *

"So the Starlight Knights as the Three Lights." Titanie said as she looked at one of the pictures in the Three Lights apartment. 

"They're almost cute…for humans, anyway." Zantha said as she looked over Titanie's shoulder.

"Don't be stupid." Titanie said as she dropped the picture on the floor and smashed the glass frame as she stood on it.

"It looks like they're not here." Zantha said.

"That's obvious." Titanie replied.

"Would you two shut up! It's bad enough I have work with you, I don't wanna have to listen to you constantly bickering!" Anaya yelled. "Anyway, some of their stuff is missing. They probably knew we'd come for them so they've moved someplace else."

"Like where?" Zantha asked.

"How should I know?" Anaya replied.

"Well, they shouldn't be too hard to find." Titanie said as she picked up another photo, one with just Aurora and Seiya. "After all, the Three Lights are big stars, we just have to follow them."


	20. Surprise

Thanks BiNeTTa, Downtown Soul and taliaval for their reviews, much appriciate it.

* * *

"Thank God that's all over!" Seiya said as the three boys walked up to the front door.

"Why did Swanson pick today to go over everything for the concert? It's not for another 2 weeks." Yaten complained.

"He just wanted to make sure everything was organised." Taiki replied.

"Yeah, but did he really need us there?" Seiya said as he waled through the front door.

"About time you three. Michelle just served up dinner." Aurora said.

"And hello to you too, love." Seiya teased.

Aurora simply shook her head and gave Seiya a kiss hello.

"What about the rest of us?" Yaten asked cheekily.

Seiya glanced over his shoulder and glared at his brother. Aurora grinned.

"Of course! How could I forget my other Starlights?" Aurora said as she walked over and gave both Yaten and Taiki a kiss.

Yaten was shocked, having not expected Aurora to actually go through with it. Taiki blushed profusely, mainly because his girlfriend was standing right behind Aurora and Seiya looked green with jealousy.

"Hey! You may be their princess, but you're MY girlfriend." Seiya said.

"What's wrong? Jealous?" Yaten asked with a grin, enjoying his moment of agitating his brother.

"Maybe you shouldn't have done that." Ami said quietly.

"I'm sorry Ami. I didn't mean anything by it." Aurora apologised, thinking Ami was upset about her giving Taiki a kiss.

Ami shook her head. "No, I don't mean that," knowing what Aurora was apologising about, "I mean you shouldn't have stirred Seiya up. You know Yaten is going to constantly tease him and they're never going to stop bickering."

"Oh, don't worry about it. We'll just leave them here to bicker while we go eat. Come on Taiki. Snap out of it!" Aurora said waving her hand in front of Taiki. He had been staring at one spot on the floor so hard that he jumped in surprise when Aurora snapped her fingers in front of him.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Gees, if that's how you reacted to me kissing you, I'd hate to see it when Ami kisses you. You're bright red." Aurora teased.

Taiki just blushed again and walked with Ami to the dinner table. Aurora turned and faced the two bickering boys.

"Now you two have two choices. One, you can stand here for the rest of the night fighting or two, you can both be quiet and come have something to eat. Your choice." Aurora said and waited for a reply.

Seiya and Yaten looked at each other and answered at the same time.

"We'll be quiet."

"Good."

* * *

"What do you mean you lost them?!" Morpheas yelled at the three women in front of him.

"It's not my fault, Morpheas. It was Titanie's turned to watch them." Anaya said, trying to get herself out of trouble.

"Why you little-"

"ENOUGH!" Morpheas yelled, cutting off Titanie mid-sentence. "I don't care whose fault it is. The point is that you let them out of your sight! How hard is it to watch the movement of humans who are as well known as them!"

All three cringed every time Morpheas yelled.

"You were supposed to find out where they are hiding. The Sun Princess will be with them. She should be here right now!"

"We'll find them again." Zantha said.

"You had better. Time is running out. And if we have to wait another thousand years to raise the Master, it will be a miserable thousand years for you three."

* * *

Aurora sat staring out the window to the beautiful day outside. She felt like a prisoner not being able to go outside in fear of the Soul Stealers finding her.

It had only been a few days but she was already starting to get restless. Everyone was sympathetic and Seiya felt guilty that his girlfriend couldn't go anywhere. Every day Taiki and Yaten had to practically drag him out the door because he was so reluctant to leave. Aurora sighed deeply.

"What's wrong kitten?"

Aurora turned to see Amar standing behind her.

"Nothing really…it's just such a nice day." Aurora mused.

"I know you're sick of being cooped up in here but it's for your protection. We just want to make sure you're safe." Amar said reassuringly.

"I know, but it's hard. I can't go to work, not that that's such a bad thing, but I also can't go anywhere with the girls, I can't go home, I can't even walk out into the sun. I feel so…trapped." Aurora said sadly.

Amar didn't know what to do to cheer Aurora up. He knew if she could just go outside even for a little while she would feel better. He thought about it for a moment, if perhaps he stayed with her the whole time and if she was only outside for just a few minutes maybe it would be safe.

Amar held out his hand to Aurora. She looked at him strangely.

"Come on." Was all he said.

Aurora didn't ask any questions. She took Amar's hand and he led her out into the back garden. Aurora hesitated before stepping outside.

"It's alright. Just for a few minutes and I'll be right beside you." Amar encouraged her.

Aurora smiled at Amar giving her permission to venture outside. The moment she stepped out into the sun Aurora felt a sense of calmness wash over her. It felt so good to feel the sun's rays on her skin again. Aurora just stood there, basking in the sun's warm but she was quickly pulled out of her tranquil state.

"What are you doing?" A panicked voice asked.

Both Amar and Aurora turned around to see Michelle standing behind them. Amar looked like a child that was just caught doing something they were told not to do.

"Get inside! It's not safe." Michelle said as she grabbed Aurora and dragged her back inside. Amar followed quickly after them.

"What were you thinking?" Michelle asked the pair.

"It's my fault. I took her out there. She just looked so miserable being cooped up inside I thought that a few minutes wouldn't hurt." Amar admitted.

"But that could have been enough time for the Soul Stealers to find her. I expected better from you Amar." Michelle growled at him.

"Please don't blame Amar. He was only trying to cheer me up. I know I shouldn't have gone outside but I can't take not being able to go where I want." Aurora said, coming to Amar's defence.

"I know it's hard but it's for your own safety." Michelle said, calming down.

Aurora gave a cynical chuckle. "I've heard that so many times now the words have lost all meaning. I thought I could handle being like this for a few weeks…but I can't. It's driving me mad not being able to do what I want."

With that, Aurora walked into her room and locked the door. She just didn't feel like being constantly reminded about how this was for her safety.

* * *

"Do you think she'll like it?" Seiya asked.

"She'll love it." Serena replied with a smile.

Seiya smiled at Serena's approval. He was glad he had asked for her help.

"Now remember you can't tell anyone." Seiya reminded her.

"I won't. I promise." Serena assured him.

"Good."

"How's Aurora doing?" Serena asked.

Seiya sighed. He knew that Aurora was not doing as well as she said. He could see that she was starting to get moody and depressed. He wished he could stay with her but he couldn't.

"She's not good. She's not happy being forced to stay in that house 24/7." Seiya said with concern.

Serena was worried. She had a feeling that Aurora wasn't taking her confinement to the Outers home as well as she let on.

"The first day she was fine, but it all started to go down hill and fast." Seiya added.

"Well, we'll just have to cheer her up!" Serena said.

"And how do we do that?" Seiya asked.

"Just leave it to me." Serena said with a broad smile.

* * *

"So what did you have in mind?" Rei asked.

Serena had called the Inners to Rei's temple to explain her plan to cheer Aurora up.

"I thought we should have a party. Since it isn't safe for Aurora to leave the Outers house, we should have a party there."

"That's a great idea. She has been looking a little down." Mina said.

Ami nodded in agreement. "Yes. Taiki had said he and the others were worried about her."

"What did the Outers think of the idea?" Lita asked.

"I spoke to Michelle and she thought it was wonderful." Serena replied.

"So what's the plan?" Mina asked.

"Tomorrow at four o'clock we all head round to their place." Serena informed them.

"Well, I'll cook, it'll give Michelle a break." Lita said.

"Great! Can you make you triple layer chocolate fudge cake? That's the best!" Serena squealed.

"Serena!" Everyone groaned.

"What?"

* * *

"Morpheas is going to kill us. We lost them again." Zantha said sounding worried.

"Well we just won't tell him." Titanie said.

"Sure, that's going to work." Anaya said sarcastically.

"I hate to agree but she's right. If we go back, Morpheas will ask why we're back without the Sun Stone." Zantha agreed.

The three Soul Stealers had been following the Three Lights car by roof top when they had lost it in traffic. Titanie sighed.

"Then we'll just have to wait until they show themselves again. And this time, no matter what, we can't let them get away."

* * *

Aurora sighed as she hung up the phone. She hadn't been able to get onto anyone all day, not even Seiya. It felt as though everyone had deserted her.

"What's wrong?" Michelle asked as she entered the lounge room.

"I can't seem to get hold of anyone."

"They're all quite busy but I wouldn't worry. You can try again later." Michelle said reassuringly.

"I've been trying to call all day. I haven't spoken to Serena since yesterday morning. And none of the other girls are answering their phones either. Not even Mina and she has her phone permanently strapped to her ear." Aurora said with frustration.

Michelle gave a sympathetic smile. Of course, she knew why Aurora couldn't reach her friends. They were busy planning a surprise party for her. Michelle looked up at the clock. It read 3 o'clock.

'_Just another hour.'_ Michelle thought to herself.

* * *

"Have you got everything?" Darien asked Lita as he, Serena and Mina helped carry all the food to Darien's car.

"I think so." Lita replied.

"Ami and Rei were going to meet us there at four and it's now 3.55pm, so we'd better hurry." Serena said.

"Serena, you never get anywhere on time, why start worrying about it now." Mina said as she hopped into the car.

"Hey! That's not true…sort of." Serena retorted.

* * *

"I can't believe this traffic." Rei said to Ami. They were sitting in the middle of a huge traffic jam.

"I wonder what caused it." Ami said.

"Probably some idiot drive had an accident." Rei grumbled.

Ami quickly looked and her watch. It was already 3.55pm.

"Well, we're not going to get there on time. Maybe we should call the others." Ami suggested.

Rei agreed and pulled out her phone.

"Hey Serena. Listen, Ami and I are stuck in traffic so we're probably going to be late…well that doesn't surprise me that you're late too…what ever, I was just letting you know. Bye."

Ami rolled her eyes. Rei just couldn't help but tease Serena.

* * *

"There they are. Don't loose them." Anaya cried as she and the other two Soul Stealers ran across roof tops to follow the Three Lights.

* * *

"Whoa, that's big." Yaten said as Seiya finished telling his brothers what he had up to today.

"Are you sure Seiya?" Taiki asked.

"I'm more sure about this then anything else I have been." Seiya replied.

"Well, we'd better not keep our princess waiting. I've got about 10 missed calls on my phone." Yaten said as he glanced at his phone.

Seiya quickly looked at his. "20 missed calls. She's gunna kill me."

Taiki just shook his head. "I think she'll forget all about it once everyone's here."

The boys hopped out of the car. It was right on four o'clock and the others weren't here yet.

"Serena can't get anywhere on time but I would have expected the others to at least be here." Seiya said.

Yaten just shrugged of his brother's comment and walked inside, followed by Seiya and Taiki. Aurora glanced up from where she was sitting reading a book, ignored the boys and continued reading. The boys exchanged glances. This was not good. Clearly she was mad at them.

"Hey Aurora." Seiya said cautiously as he went over to her.

Aurora glanced up at him, glared and went back to reading.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer. It's been one hell of a day."

"And it's about to get a whole lot worse." A voice interrupted.

Everyone looked up at the doorway to see the Soul Stealers standing there


	21. All I Ask Of You

Thanks Sparklng Moon Phoenix for your review. Hope you all like this one, it's my fav so far. Warning, there is singing so if you don't like it, well tough. I've been watching Phantom of the Opera too much and have 'borrowed' a song. I make no clam to owning it. Please don't sue! Please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Aurora sat down in a huff and started to skim read through one of Trista's books. She was fuming. It was nearly four o'clock and she hadn't heard back from anyone all day. Did everyone just fall off the face of the Earth? 

Earlier in the day she wondered if maybe the Soul Stealers had attacked but she quickly ruled that theory out since no one had contacted Michelle. She was mostly angry with Seiya. He knew how much she was hating being locked up.

Aurora heard the sound of a car pulling in and glanced up to see the boys car. She didn't care how childish she was being, she was going to make it clear to them that she was angry at them by not speaking to them.

'_That should make them feel guilty.'_ She thought.

When they walked through the door she glanced up at them but pretended to keep reading. She couldn't see their reaction but she then heard a cautious greeting from Seiya.

"Hey Aurora."

She glanced up to see him walking towards her. She simply glared at him and went back to reading.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer. It's been one hell of a day." She heard him say.

Before she could think of a reply a voice interrupted that chilled her to the bone.

"And it's about to get a whole lot worse."

Aurora's heart stopped when she looked up to see the three Soul Stealers standing in the door way. In an instant the boys transformed. Aurora jumped up in surprise. She couldn't transform. She had left her brooch in her room, since she wasn't using it she didn't see the point of carrying it around the house for the sake of it.

Fighter noticed that Aurora hadn't transformed.

"Aurora, transform!" He commanded.

"I can't." She replied.

He looked at her in confusion.

"I don't have my brooch." Aurora explained.

Fighter turned back to the Soul Stealers.

"Get your brooch, we'll hold them off." Fighter said over his shoulder.

"Will you now?" Titanie said as she charged an attack in Aurora's direction.

"Submarine Reflection!"

With the first attack thrown the battle had commenced. Aurora tried to make a dash for her room but as knocked back. She looked up to see Anaya standing over her, holding a dark ball of energy.

"Not so fast princess." Anaya said as she threw the dark energy at Aurora.

Aurora screamed in pain.

"No!" The Starlights all cried.

Fighter ran at Anaya, sword drawn, but someone got there before him.

"Dead Scream." Pluto's chilling attack sent Anaya flying threw the wall.

Saturn was kneeling beside Aurora, helping her to sit up. Fighter knelt beside Saturn to see how Aurora was.

"Are you ok?" He asked Aurora.

"I'm fine. Saturn, can you help me get my brooch?" Aurora asked looking up at Saturn.

"Of course. Where is it?"

"In my room." Aurora replied.

Saturn and Fighter helped her up. Once Aurora was on her feet, Fighter and Pluto went to the aid of the others.

"Come on princess." Saturn said as she pulled Aurora along.

"You're not getting away that easily." Zantha cried as she summoned up three shadow demons.

"Silent Wall!" Saturn created a barrier around herself and Aurora.

Though it protected Aurora from any attacks, it also prevented her from reaching her brooch and entering the battle. The three demons continually attacked the barrier, trying to get in.

"Do you think you can hold them off?" Aurora asked.

Saturn nodded in response. "I won't let them get through."

* * *

"Something's wrong." Darien said as they drove up to the house. 

The front door was wide open. They could see fighting through the windows. All the occupants of the car had a sick feeling.

"Oh no, they found her!" Mina cried.

"Come on! We have to help!" Lita said as they jumped out of the car.

They transformed and charged through the front door. They could see Neptune and Pluto through a large hole in the wall. They were dodging attacks from Anaya whilst trying to land an attack as well. Healer and Maker were swinging their swords at Titanie but she always seemed to get out of the way just in time. Fighter was currently fighting with Zantha and seemed to be having trouble holding his own.

"They've gotten stronger." Jupiter said as she went to Neptune and Pluto's aid.

"No they're not. They're desperate." Pluto replied.

Whilst Venus, Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask helped the others, Sailor Moon scanned the house for Aurora. She found her in the hallway. She was kneeling beside Saturn, who was holding up a barrier to prevent three demons from getting Aurora.

"Aurora!" Sailor Moon screamed. Sailor Moon tried to get to her but was stopped by Titanie.

"Not this time!" Titanie said as black vine-like ropes shot out of the ground and wrapped around both of Sailor Moon's arms and legs. Sailor Moon struggled to free herself but wasn't having any luck.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask cried and ran to the aid of his love.

"Not so fast cape boy." Zantha as she sent Fighter flying back and crashing into Tuxedo Mask, sending them both threw the window.

"Fighter!" Aurora cried from the barrier.

"Tuxedo Mask! No!" Sailor Moon cried, struggling even more hoping she may be able to loosen the vines grip.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" A fiery arrow split into four and burnt through each of the vines, freeing Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Mars!" Sailor Moon exclaimed in delight.

Behind Mars stood Mercury, who was helping to support Tuxedo Mask. Fighter was leaning on his sword to help him balance.

"Tuxedo Mask, Fighter, you're alright!"

"Don't forget me kitten." Uranus said as she appeared behind Sailor Moon.

"Uranus!"

"Get rid of them." Mars said as she entered the battle.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

Sailor Moon's attack managed to weaken the demons but they still remained. However, her attack did make the three Soul Stealers realise they were well out numbered yet again.

"No, this can't be!" Anaya said with frustration.

"You may have on this round, but we'll be back again. We won't stop until we have her!" Titanie shouted as she pointed at Aurora. The three Soul Stealers disappeared.

"Let's get rid of these creatures." Fighter said to his brothers, indicating the demons that were still here. They nodded in agreement. Before they could attack, Saturn's Silent Wall expanded and swallowed up the demons, destroying them.

"Well, so much for that idea." Healer said.

"How'd you do that?" Venus asked curiously.

Saturn just smiled mysteriously.

Sailor Moon ran over to Aurora and knelt down beside her. Aurora threw her arms around Sailor Moon, who returned the hug.

"We need to get out of here. They may come back with reinforcements." Pluto said, interrupting the princess' hug.

"Were do we go now?" Neptune asked, sounding concerned.

"Come to my temple. There's plenty of room." Mars said.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Amar shouted in frustration. "We have to hide like cowards!" 

"We're trying to protect Aurora." Yaten shouted back.

"I say we hunt them down and destroy them!" Amar replied.

"And how do you propose we do that? We don't even know where to start to look for the Soul Stealers." Taiki reminded Amar.

"I agree with Amar. We can't just sit here and do nothing." Michelle pipped in.

"Enough fighting. This isn't helping anything." Darien intervened. He glanced out of the corner of his eye. Beside Serena sat Aurora and she looked deeply troubled. Serena could see it as well.

"We have to stick together. We're stronger in numbers and the Soul Stealers know that." Mina said.

Aurora was only faintly aware that the others were speaking. She had zoned out the moment they had reached the temple. Aurora felt so guilty. This was all because of her. She was causing so much trouble. But that wasn't the only thing bothering her. She was frightened. The Soul Stealers made it clear that they were not going to give up until they had her.

Serena was worried. Aurora hadn't moved an inch since they had all sat down. She could tell what was going through Aurora's mind. After all, she had been in Aurora's position many of times.

Aurora sighed deeply and stood up. This action caused everyone to grow silent. They watched Aurora and waited for her to speak. Instead Aurora simply slid open the door and walked outside, ignoring everyone telling her to come back inside. Seiya quickly got up and walked out after her.

"Where does she think she's going?" Amar said as he went to go after her as well.

"Amar." Serena said quietly.

He stopped dead in his tracks and glanced down at his princess.

"They'll be alright. Leave them be."

"But-"

"Please." Serena said, cutting him off.

The look on Serena's face made it clear to all of them that she was serious. Amar sat back down and kept silent.

"I know you want Aurora to have some space but it is dangerous for her Princess." Trista said addressing Serena.

"She is safe. Seiya is with her." Serena said simply, ending the argument.

* * *

Aurora walked outside in a daze. It was now dark, the moon was high up in the sky, shining brightly. 

Aurora sighed and she lent up against a tree. She couldn't go home and neither could her Starlights. And now the Outer's couldn't return home. She looked out over the city shining below. How lucky those people were, totally oblivious to what was going on.

'_I wish I never found out who I was.'_ Aurora thought bitterly to herself. Of course she didn't really mean that. If she never became a Sailor Soldier, she wouldn't be as close with the girls as she was now. She also wouldn't have her Starlights…or Seiya.

'_Seiya…'_ Aurora's thoughts drifted to her love. No, she was glad she found out about her past. If she didn't know about her past, she may never have met Seiya.

Aurora heard someone behind. She knew who it was.

Seiya walked silently up behind Aurora stopping a few feet away. He just watched her. She wrapped her arms around herself, looked up at the full moon.

"Seiya."

"Yes?" He responded as he walked closer to her.

She glanced over her shoulder. Tears slowly started to trail down her check. "I'm frightened. They're never going to stop until they have me. They won't stop until this whole world is covered in darkness."

"Aurora." Seiya said gently wrapped his arms around Aurora. She turned in his arms to face him. He drew her back at arms length and took hold of her hands and began to sing to try to sooth her.

**No more talk of darkness  
****Forget these wide eye fears  
****I'm hear, nothing can harm you  
****My words will warm and calm you**

**Let me be your freedom  
****Let daylight dry your tears  
****I'm here, with you, beside you  
****To guard you and to guide you**

Aurora smiled at his words and joined him singing.

_Say you'll love me every waking moment  
__Turn my head with talk of summer time  
__Say you need me with you now and always  
__Promise me that all you say is true  
__That's all I ask of you_

**Let me be your shelter  
****Let me be your light  
****You're safe, no one will find you  
****Your fears are far behind you**

_All I want is freedom  
__A world with no more night  
__And you always beside me  
__To hold me and to hide me_

**Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
****Let me lead you from you're solitude  
****Say you need me with you here beside you  
****Anywhere you go let me go too  
****Aurora, that's all I ask of you**

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
__Say the word and I will follow you  
__**(Both) Share each day with me, each night, each morning  
**__Say you love me  
_**You know I do  
**_**Love me, that's all I ask of you**_

Seiya reach into his pocket and withdrew a small velvet box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful gold diamond star ring. Aurora gasp, it looked exactly the same as the ring from their past. Seiya looked into Aurora's eyes for her answer. Aurora smiled at Seiya as he slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. Seiya drew her in and kissed her passionately.

_**Anywhere you go let me go too  
**__**Love me, that's all I ask of you**_

* * *

"They've been gone awhile." Yaten said, glancing at the door. 

"Maybe we should just check to make sure." Mina said as she went to peek out the door.

"No." Serena said as she grab Mina's wrist.

"But Serena, maybe something DID happen." Ami said with concern.

"They'll be back. I know they will."

No one else seemed to have the confidence that their Princess had but they remained silent. Moments later the door slid open and Aurora entered with Seiya just behind. All at once they were bombarded with questions as to where they were and why it took so long.

Serena silently let out a sigh of relief. She actually had been more worried about Aurora then she had let on. She was wondering what had been taking them until something sparkling caught her eye.

A wide smile slowly spread across her face when her eyes landed on Aurora's left ring finger. Out of no where she let out a loud squeal and latched onto Aurora, catching everyone by surprise, and causing many of them to think she had gone off her rocket.

"I thought you said you weren't worried." Rei commented.

"That's not what I'm squealing about, Rei." Serena said slyly.

Aurora and Seiya exchanged glance. They knew at once that Serena had spotted Aurora's ring.

"What she on about?" Amar asked, obviously confused.

Smiles spread across Yaten and Taiki's face also, causing Mina to get stuck into Yaten wanting to know what was going on.

"You know something so spill it!" Mina demanded.

"What is going on Taiki?" Ami asked Taiki.

The boys just continued to smile, looking at the ring on their Princess's finger. The other's followed their line of vision and spotted the ring.

"Is that-" Michelle started

"Can't be!" Amar interrupted

"I think it is." Mina said, getting excited.

"It is!" Lita said looking closer.

"You're engaged!" Everyone shouted at the same time.

* * *

Author note: In case you didn't get it. Seiya sing was in **bold,** Aurora was in _italics._ Both singing was _**bold italics**_


	22. New Moon

Thank you BiNeTTa and Sparkling Moon Phoenix for your constant reviews. Much appreciate it. Please everyone, leave a review to let me know what you think about my story.

* * *

"WHAT?" Morpheas yelled.

The three women where kneeling on the ground, their heads bowed low.

"We were out numbered Morpheas. We had her in our grasps but they all came out of no where." Titanie said, too afraid to look him in the eye.

"Excuses! I warned you not to fail me again. You have been away for three days and still you return empty handed." Morpheas ranted.

"We had found where they were hiding but we were ambushed." Zantha explained.

Morpheas simply held is hand up to indicate he didn't wish them to speak. He was furious. How could they be so incompetent? He drew a deep breath and composed himself.

"I guess this task is too difficult for you." He said calmly.

He turned away from the three.

"I guess if you want something done right you have to do it your self." He mumbled to himself.

"Morpheas?" Anaya questioned, not hearing what it was he had just said.

He turned back to the women.

"Come…show me where you found them. From there…I'll track her down."

* * *

"What a day!" Serena exclaimed as she flopped down on the couch.

"It was eventful." Darien said with amusement as he sat beside Serena.

"It's terrible that the Outers home was destroyed but I'm so happy that Seiya proposed!" Serena said as she snuggled up to Darien.

"You knew he was going to propose, didn't you?" Darien asked curiously.

Serena grinned childishly, "Yep!"

Darien smiled and pulled Serena into a kiss.

"Come on, it's late. Time for bed." Darien said as he helped Serena up.

"I couldn't possible sleep with all that's happened. I think I'll watch a bit of TV." Serena replied as she hopped up off the couch.

"Suit your self." He said as he lent in and kissed Serena goodnight.

Serena flicked through the channels trying to find something worth while to watch.

"You're watching TV at this time of night?" A voice said.

Serena turned her head to see Luna sitting on the armrest. Serena jumped three foot in the air in surprise.

"Luna, you scared me." Serena said with a gasp. "Come to think about, where have you been? I haven't seen you in days." Serena asked curiously.

Luna rolled her eyes. "Obviously you weren't listening to me last week. Artemis and I have been trying to find out where the Soul Stealers' base is." Luna replied.

"Oh that's right! Any luck?"

"Unfortunately, no. We can't find any trace of them." Luna replied.

Serena was disappointed. They would have to wait until the Soul Stealers show themselves again but it was a risk to Aurora.

"Could Ami track them? You know, from the Outers home. Maybe track their energy signal or something like that?" Serena asked.

Luna looked at Serena with surprise. Though Serena had grown up a lot, it was still unusual for her to come up with an idea that was actually plausible.

"I'm impressed that you thought of that. But I have already asked Ami to try tracking the Soul Stealers and even her computer could not pick up anything."

Serena sighed. So much for her idea.

"Don't worry Serena. I'm sure everything will turn out fine. We've gotten through worst predicaments than this, you and I." Luna said as she curled up on Serena's lap.

"I know Luna. I'm just worried about Aurora."

"I know you are but she'll be fine. Everyone is watching her. Why don't we get some sleep? You'll feel better in the morning." Luna suggested.

Serena nodded in agreement and stood up, with Luna in her arms.

"I'm sure Darien won't mind you sleeping on the end of the bed." Serena said with a smile.

"I'm not a pet that sleeps on the end of their masters bed!" Luna said indignantly. Serena just giggled at her companions reaction.

"I know you're not my pet. You're my best friend." Serena said hugging Luna close.

Luna smiled up at her charge. She really was an angel.

* * *

"I can't believe you're engaged." Rei said as she crawled into bed.

"I know. I think it hasn't really sunk in yet." Aurora replied as she rested her chin on her knees.

Everyone had already left, except of course, for the Outers and the Starlights. Rei and Aurora were currently chatting in Rei's bedroom. Aurora was sitting on the floor of Rei's room, her knees tucked in against her body, admiring her ring.

"That's what your ring looked like in the past, didn't it?" Rei asked.

"How'd you know?" Aurora asked with surprise.

"Serena told me."

Aurora smiled. "Typical. That girl can't keep anything to herself." She said with amusement.

"Serena does seem to have a lot of trouble keeping her mouth shut." Rei said with a laugh. "But we love her all the same."

"It's hard not to love her." Aurora replied with a yawn.

"I think we better get some sleep." Rei said yawing right after Aurora.

Aurora stood up and headed out the door to her room. Seiya was already asleep. Aurora smiled at his sleeping frame then quietly climbed into bed so she didn't disturb him.

'_Though I don't think even a hurricane could wake him. He's a deeper sleeper than Serena.'_ Aurora thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Morpheas stood with his eyes closed in amongst the remains of the grand house that belonged to the Outers. His senses were heightened, searching for the energy of the Sun Stone.

Anaya, Titanie and Zantha were standing a few feet away from him, none of which were game to disturb him. They did not move or speak in fear of being punished.

As Morpheas slipped deeper into his trance, he could see the Sun Princess clearly in front of him, and as though he was seeing into the past, he could see her movements during the battle. He watched as the Soldier of Saturn protected her. He saw all the Soldiers return to their civilian forms and all leave the premises.

Now, as if gliding above the moving vehicle, he watch the Princess travel through the city and finally stop at her destination. There was a large stone, staircase leading to a temple.

Morpheas breathed in deeply and opened his eyes. His action caught the attention of the others.

"Did you find her?" Anaya asked catiously.

"Yes…Come…We will wait until there guard is down, then we shall take her right out from under their noses."

* * *

Amar couldn't sleep. He stood outside, leaning up against one of the lamp posts staring up at the sky.

"Amar?"

Amar turned to see Michelle standing behind him with a concerned face. Amar simply turned back to looking up at the sky. Michelle took that as an invitation to join him. She stood beside him and gazed up at the sky.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked curiously.

"Couldn't sleep." He replied.

Michelle looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"You're worried." Michelle concluded.

Amar smirked. "Is it that obvious?"

Michelle looped her arm around Amar's and snuggled into him. Though he felt more at ease to have Michelle close to him, Amar just couldn't shake that terrible feeling he had.

"I feel it too." Michelle said, breaking the silence.

"How is it you always know what's on my mind?" Amar said smiling down at her.

"I know you better than you know yourself." Michelle replied.

"You are right to worry." A voice came from the shadows.

Amar and Michelle looked up to see Sailor Pluto emerging from the shadows.

"Pluto. What's wrong? Where did you disappear to?" Michelle asked.

"I sensed a disturbance. Someone was looking through the Gates of Time. There focus was the Sun Princess." Pluto reported.

"The Soul Stealers? How could they have that sort of power?" Amar asked with concern.

"I believe it was one of them. But this power was different. It was older…stronger."

"Stronger than us?" Michelle asked.

"No…not if we are united. But I fear if Aurora is alone…" Pluto couldn't finish her sentence, though she needn't. Amar and Michelle knew what she meant.

"Do they know she is here?" Amar asked.

"I think they might." Pluto replied.

"Then we stand guard." A young, familiar voice interrupted.

The three eldest soldiers turned in the direction of the voice. Amar and Michelle were shocked by what they saw but Pluto just smiled knowingly.

"Sailor…Sailor Mini Moon?" Amar stuttered.

"I'm not so mini anymore." The pink haired girl replied with a smiled.

It was true. Long gone was the child they all once knew. The girl that stood in front of them was a young lady of around 16 years old. Her once cute pink meatball pigtails were now long just like her mothers. Her child body now had the curves of a young woman. She was also a good few feet taller.

"My name is Neo Sailor Moon." The pink clad warrior added.

"When I went to investigate to see the effects of our current predicament on the future and I ran into Small Lady."

"I wish you would stop calling me that." Neo Moon said with a huff. "I'm not small anymore."

Pluto smiled and her. "Old habits are hard to break."

Pluto then turned back to the others. "I told her of what was happening and she wanted to help. Neo Queen Serenity gave her permission for Small Lady to travel back with me." Pluto informed her comrades.

"You're all grown up!" Michelle said as she pulled their future princess into a hug.

"And looking good." Amar said with a sly smirk causing Neo Moon to blush profusely.

Michelle simply swatted Amar on the head. "Don't tease." She scolded him.

"Does Serena know you're here?" Amar asked, rubbing his head where Michelle just hit him.

"No, not yet. Pluto wanted to make sure everything was fine here first. I'll see Serena in the morning."

"So when did you graduate from Mini Moon to Neo Moon?" Michelle asked.

"Well, when Mama and the other Soldiers thought I was ready, Mama presented me with a new locket that when I put my Pink Moon Crystal inside, it allowed me to transform into Neo Sailor Moon. Mama said that she created the Neo Moon Locket using the Silver Crystal." Neo Moon said proudly.

"Congratulations." Amar said sincerely.

"What's going on out here?" A sleepy voice asked.

Everyone turned to the new comer.

* * *

Hotaru had woken up to the sound of voices coming from outside. She recognised them as Amar and Michelle. She figured that they were having some 'alone time' as she called it.

Hotaru rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Just as she was dozing off, Trista's voice entered the conversation. Hotaru had wondered where she had disappeared to. She had been gone for quite a few hours. Hotaru knew that they were talking about something important but she was so tired that she couldn't get herself to move. She had used a lot more energy than anyone realised destroying the demons.

As she was dozing off again, another familiar voice spoke. She hadn't heard that voice in years. She knew who it belonged to but it couldn't be. Curiosity got the better of her and Hotaru forced herself out of bed. She fumbled around to find the door and slid it open.

"What's going on out here?" She asked as she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. When she finally opened them they grew wide with shock and happiness.

"Rini!" Hotaru cried with joy.

"Hotaru!" replied Neo Moon, with equal joy.

They ran and enveloped each other in a great hug.

"I can't believe it's you! Look at you! You've grown up!" Hotaru said looking at Rini.

"I know. And you've grown a lot too!" Neo Moon replied.

"I'm sorry to break up this happy reunion but we have pressing matters at hand." Pluto said, interrupting the young girls.

"Awww, come on Pluto." Neo Moon whined, trying to get Pluto to lighten up.

"This is a serious matter, Neo Moon."

"Neo Moon?" Hotaru questioned.

"Oh yeah, I'm now Neo Sailor Moon." Neo Moon said excitedly, forgetting what Pluto just said.

"Neo Moon!" Pluto scolded.

Neo Moon gave a sheepish look "Sorry."

"We need to stand guard. I believe that the Soul Stealers know Aurora is here."

"Then why don't we move her?" Hotaru suggested.

"I believe that they will be able to find her no matter where we take her." Pluto replied.

With that, the other three took out their transformation lockets.

"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
"Neptune Crystal Power!"  
"Saturn Crystal Power!"

Once everyone was transformed, they stood guard around the temple, making sure no one would get past them.


	23. Ambushed

Thank you evelynvm29, Neokstar and RunningStorm for your reviews. I thought I should clear up the points that RunningStorm had expressed in his review, in case anyone else was also thinking the same.

I know Sailor Moon is a Japanese anime but the reason behind me using the English names is because I like them better. It's just my preference. And there is nothing saying I must use the Japanese names.

With Uranus, in the Japanese anime her name is Haruka, but in the English dub anime it is actually Amara. My impression from reading the manga was that when Haruka was first introduced she was both male and female. That was simply my misinterpretation.

Again, my interpretation was that the Starlights were posing as brothers so for my story I made them that way. I know many other writers who have made them related as well.

I'm grateful for all the reviews but if you don't like what I put in my story, don't read it. I know I will probably get more facts wrong but I get so caught up in my writing I sometimes forget to read over it again to make sure it sticks true to the original Sailor Moon.

I hope you all are enjoying my story so far.

* * *

Neo Moon and Saturn volunteered to stand guard together at the entrance to the temple, giving them and excuse to chat.

"I'm so glad you came to see us." Saturn said with a huge smile.

"So am I. I missed you guys."

Saturn laughed. "I thought it would be hard to miss us since we're with you in the future."

Neo Moon suddenly looked down cast.

"What's wrong?" Saturn asked with concern.

"Well…it's true that you guys are in the future but I don't get to see you often." Neo Moon replied.

"Why not?"

"The Inners are always with Mama and me at the palace but you and the others…you are always away. You travel around the world and the universe on behalf of Mama and Papa so I don't get to see you that often." Neo Moon said with a sad face.

"Oh." Saturn couldn't think of anything else to say. She had hoped that in the future that she and Rini would be best friends just like they are now. But when she thought about, it was a silly thing to presume.

'_By the time Rini is born, I will be all grown up. I guess it was silly of me to think that we'd still be this close.'_

This news seem to put a dampen on the girls once cheerful chatting. Neo Moon could sense that Saturn felt bad so she decided to try and change the subject.

"So, tell me, what's my Aunt Aurora like in the past?" Neo Moon asked returning to her up-beat attitude.

"What do you know about her?" Saturn asked.

"Well lately she's been travelling to a lot to other galaxies so I haven't seen her for awhile. But up until recently, she and Mama were almost inseparable. Uncle Seiya always joked that Mama and Aurora were plotting against him." Neo Moon said with a giggle.

"Is it strange that the last time you were here they weren't apart of your time?" Saturn asked curiously. She had been wondering about the since they had started talking.

Neo Moon thought about it for a moment. "Not really. To me, they have always been there. I don't remember a time without them, except when I have travel to the past. I know Ra would have loved to come back too but Pluto said she couldn't."

"Who's Ra?" Saturn asked with a confused look on her face.

Neo Moon gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth.

"On no, I shouldn't have said that." She mumbled from behind her hands.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just forget I said anything. Pluto would kill me if she knew. Please promise you'll forget all about what I just said." Neo Moon begged.

Saturn simply nodded. "I promise."

Neo Moon let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Should we attack?" Zantha asked, looking up at Morpheas.

"No. They are waiting for us. We'll just have to wait until they let their guard down."

* * *

Aurora's eyes flickered open as the sun just started to peek over the horizon. She rolled over to see Seiya still sleeping peacefully. She thought she shouldn't wake him so she got up as silently as possible and crept out of the room.

When Aurora walked outside she breathed in deeply the air of a new day. As she stretched the sun caught onto her ring and made it sparkle, drawing her attention to it. The events of last night came back to her and she remembered that she was now engaged. A smile crept onto her face.

Aurora looked around for any signs of life. She had thought by now one of the Outers would have been by her side. She had seen Amar standing outside last night and had assumed he had volunteered to keep watch. Aurora decided to go look for them.

* * *

"I told you that they would let their guard down." Morpheas said as the Sun Princess came into their view.

* * *

Aurora looked around but couldn't find anyone.

"Princess."

Aurora jumped in surprise.

"Seiya…you scared me." Aurora said, clutching her chest as if she was having a heart attack.

"I'm sorry but it's not safe for you to be alone. We should go back inside." Seiya said as he took Aurora's hand. A chill ran up Aurora's spine as soon as Seiya took her hand.

"Wait." Aurora said.

Seiya stopped and looked back at her. "Yes, Princess?"

"You never call me Princess." Aurora whispered.

An evil smirk appeared across Seiya's face.

"Very perceptive, Princess." He said as she turned into Morpheas.

"Oh no!" Aurora screamed.

"Oh yes." He replied as Aurora snatched her hand out of his.

"Sun Crystal Power!" Aurora yelled.

* * *

Seiya shot up in bed. He had heard Aurora scream. He didn't have time to think, he just ran in the direction of the scream. Yaten and Taiki also emerged from their rooms as fast as they could, all transforming as they ran.

* * *

Neo Moon and Saturn woke with a start. They had both heard a scream.

"Oh no, we fell asleep." Neo Moon said with panic.

"Come on, we have to hurry." Saturn said as the pair ran as fast as they could.

* * *

"Come now, Princess. You don't stand a chance." Morpheas said gleefully as Anaya, Titanie and Zantha surrounded Sailor Sun.

"Wanna bet?" Sailor Sun replied with more confidence than she actually felt.

Morpheas chuckled and then held up what looked like a black crystal. Sailor Sun backed up slightly, not knowing what it was but had a feeling that it wasn't good.

"Do you know what this is?" Morpheas asked. Sailor Sun didn't reply. He took her silence as a no.

"It's Dark Matter. It's an interesting little crystal. It negates all light energy, like the energy you Sun Stone gives off."

Sailor Sun felt a pull, as if someone was trying to pull something out of her body. She began to panic. It felt as if something was suddenly ripped from her body. Her transformation reversed and Aurora was standing there in her Pj's clutching at her chest, holding her brooch. Aurora held her brooch up and tried to transform.

"Sun Crystal Power!"

Nothing. Aurora froze in shock. All she could hear was laughing around her.

"Saturn Silent Glaive Surprise!"  
"Pink Moon Crystal Sparkling Heart!"

A powerful attack, a mixture of purple and pink, enveloped Anaya, destroying her. Aurora snapped out of her state of shock to see Saturn, with her glaive pointed at the Soul Stealers, and another Soldier that she didn't recognise, holding a long, pink rod with a gold heart on top.

Though Morpheas didn't show it, he was furious that Anaya was destroyed so easily.

"I will not let you hurt my future Aunt. I stand for love and justice. I'm Sailor Neo Moon and in the name of the moon, I will punish you."

"Neo Moon?" Aurora mumbled in confusion. She was wondering who the pink clad soldier was.

"I don't care who you are." Morpheas said as he held up the Dark Matter in the direction of Neo Moon and Saturn. They too felt the same pull that Aurora felt and their transformations reversed.

"What…what happened?" Rini asked in confusion.

"Dark Matter." Hotaru replied looking at the crystal in Morpheas' hand.

"How'd ya know that?" Rini asked.

"I know." Hotaru said.

"Very good young one. Now stay out of my way!" Morpheas sent both Rini and Hotaru flying backwards.

"Leave them alone!" Aurora yelled as she stood in front of the two fallen girls.

"I don't care about them." Morpheas said as he walked towards Aurora.

"Uranus Space Sword!"  
"Neptune Submarine Reflection!"  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

Their combined attack was heading straight for Morpheas but at the last second, Morpheas grabbed Zantha and put her in between him and the on coming attack.

"Zantha!" Titanie screamed for her partner. She couldn't believe that Morpheas could dispose of them so easily. She now was worried for her own safety. Should she flee and save herself? No point. Morpheas would kill her for her betrayal.

"For once she was useful." Morpheas said to Titanie.

Uranus was glaring at Morpheas. How could they have gotten past their defences? They had stood guard all night and the Soul Stealers still manage to get so close.

"How'd they get here?" Fighter yelled as he, Maker, Healer and Sailor Mars ran round the corner.

"I can't have more of you interrupting me." Morpheas said as he suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind the new arrivals. He yet again held up the Dark Matter and their transformations reversed as well.

"What happened?" Yaten asked looking down at his clothes.

"Dark Matter. It negates all powers of light, including our transformations." Hotaru informed them as she and Rini stood up.

Morpheas didn't waste any time. He yet again disappeared and reappeared beside Aurora and grabbed her while everyone was distracted.

"Aurora!" Seiya screamed.

But it was too late. Morpheas and Titanie disappeared, along with Aurora.

* * *

Serena's communicator started to go off.

"Mmmmm…five more minutes." Serena mumbled as she rolled over.

"Serena, it's your communicator." Darien said, half asleep.

Serena reached her hand out and fumbled around to find her communicator on her bedside table.

"Hello?" Serena answered, still trying to wake up.

"Serena, get over here now!" It was Rei.

The urgency in Rei's voice caused Serena to sit up fast.

"Rei, what's wrong?" Serena asked, having a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Just get here quick." Was all Rei said.

Serena jumped out of bed. Darien was right behind her.

"I think its Aurora." Serena said to Darien as they both hurried to get dressed.

* * *

Serena and Darien ran up the stairs to the temple as fast as they could. When they reached the top they saw everyone standing out the front but they couldn't see Aurora, but they saw something else that caught their eye. A long stream of pink hair.

"Rini?" Serena said as she approached they group. Rini turned to face her future mother.

"Serena! Darien!" Rini said as she hugged the both of them.

"Rini, what are you doing here?" Darien asked.

"I came to help." Rini replied.

Serena then looked around. "Where's Aurora?" She asked with concern.

Everyone looked downcast. Serena's eyes rested on Seiya. He was sitting on the steps staring at one place.

"They took her…straight from in front of us…and we couldn't stop them." Seiya said quietly.

Serena shook her head in disbelief, tears starting to run down her cheek. Darien and Rini both put their arms around Serena to try and calm her.

"How?" Darien asked.

"They ambushed her. She was out by herself. They had a crystal called Dark Matter, which reversed all our transformations. We couldn't do anything." Hotaru answered.

Seiya slammed his fist on the ground, catching everyone's attention.

"You're wrong! We could have fought them, we _should_ have fought them!" Seiya yelled.

"Seiya, we wouldn't have stood a chance." Taiki said, trying to ease the guilt Seiya was feeling.

"But we still should have done something! Anything…but we just stood there and let him take her!"

Seiya's word struck them all. They all felt guilty, everyone felt as if they could have done more. Rini leaned her head on Serena's should.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's not your fault." Serena said looking down at Rini. Serena looked back up at all her friends with a kind smile. "It's no one's fault. I know Aurora would never blame you…and I don't either. You didn't stand a chance. The Soul Stealers could have killed you and then how would have we got Aurora back. Lets forget about what happened and lets concentrate on getting Aurora back."

Serena's speech was enough to lift the sprits of everyone, except for Seiya. Serena walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist giving him a comforting hug.

"Please have hope, Seiya. I promised Aurora no matter what happened, I would not loose hope. And now I'm asking you to have hope."

Seiya hesitated a moment and then returned the hug.

"I promise." He whispered.

When they broke apart, Seiya looked in Rini's direction.

"And now…who are you? Another sister of Serena's?" Seiya asked.

"Actually, I was wondering the same thing." Yaten said.

"This is Rini. She's mine and Darien's future daughter." Serena replied cheerily.

The Three Lights jaws dropped as Rini gave a small smile.

"I think we had better explain, Serena." Darien said.


	24. Promise

Man it's been so long since i've written a new chapter. Sorry for the wait guys, life's been busy. Thanks BiNeTTa and magiie for their reviews. Hope you all like this one.

* * *

The Three Lights stood in front of everyone, completely dumbfounded by the explanation of Rini. 

"So for years, you've always known about your future." Seiya repeated. He finally understood Serena's dedication to Darien.

She had seen her future, she had held her future daughter in her hands and nothing could make her let go. That was why she would not, could not ever return his love that he had had for her. Not that he minded, he had Aurora…or at least he hoped.

"That must have been tough. You all knowing what was to come." Taiki said as her wrapped an arm around Ami's waist.

"Well, technically, only the Inners know their future. We don't." Amar spoke up.

"But I do." Rini said with a smile.

"And you are not to say anything." Trista scolded.

"And besides, we have more important things to worry about, like how we're going to get Aurora back." Hotaru interrupted.

"So…anyone have any ideas?" Mina asked.

Everyone looked at each other, hoping someone had a good idea.

* * *

Aurora slowly opened her eyes. It was so dark she could barely see three feet in front of her. She noticed that she was laying on a cold, hard floor. As she went to get up she realised that there were metal cuffs around her wrists and ankles with chains running off them and attached to a wall behind her. 

She pulled on them even though she knew it would do no good. She was a prisoner. All because she was careless. Aurora buried her face into her hands.

"How could I have been so stupid?" She mumbled to herself. Aurora snapped her head up. She remembered that she had her brooch with her. She felt around but couldn't find it. She let out a deep sigh.

"That was wishful thinking." She said aloud.

"I agree." A voice replied.

"Who's there?" Aurora said as she got to her feet, but her chains stopped her from going any farther.

Morpheas stepped out of the shadows, holding Aurora's brooch in his hand.

"Do you really think I would leave this in your hands?" He said as he tossed the brooch from one hand to the other.

"Give it back. Or are you too afraid of what I would do to you?" Aurora taunted.

Morpheas laughed. "You think you can trick me you stupid girl!" Morpheas said as he sent Aurora flying back into the wall.

Aurora managed to force herself up into sitting position and glared at Morpheas. "My friends will come for me."

"By the time they reach you it will be too late. The Master will rise." With that, Morpheas turned away and left Aurora alone.

* * *

"We are getting no where." Seiya exclaimed in frustration. 

"I agree. We've been sitting here for over an hour and we still haven't come up with anything that will actually work." Yaten said.

"Chill you two. Ami's trying to get a reading on Aurora." Lita said

"No offence, but she's not getting anywhere." Yaten replied.

"Don't start Yaten. Now is not the time." Taiki intervened.

"Any luck?" Rei asked as she looked over Ami's shoulder.

"No. It's like looking for a needle in a haystack when you don't even know where the haystack is." Ami said with frustration.

"I feel so helpless." Serena said quietly.

"Don't worry Serena. Ami will find her." Rini reassured her future mother.

"I know but we can't do anything and it might take Ami a while to pinpoint Aurora." Serena said.

Ami closed her minicomputer and took her glasses off. Everyone turned their attention to her, waiting for her news on Aurora.

"No luck yet but my computer is still scanning." Ami informed everyone.

"Still scanning?" Mina asked.

"Yes. We have no idea where she is so I've programmed a progressive wide scan searching not only for Aurora but also for any traces of dimensional vortexes." Ami said with a reassuring smile.

"Huh?" Serena said with a confused look.

"The computer will beep when it finishes scanning." Ami said simply, not wanting to try to explain any further.

"So what do we do til than?" Mina asked.

Everyone looked at each other waiting for a suggestion. Finally Rini spoke up.

"Why don't we try and relax. Ami will let us know when the scans finished, won't you?" Rini said as she looked at Ami.

"Of course." Ami said with a smile.

"Am I the only one that thinks this is ridiculous?" Seiya said loudly. The looks of confusion on the others faces indicated to Seiya that they had no idea what he was talking about.

"Aurora has been captured and is being held God knows where and we're just going to act like nothing is wrong?" Seiya said sounding obviously upset.

"Seiya, there's nothing we can do at the moment. We've been through this." Serena said as she walked up to Seiya, "Don't worry, we'll get her back."

* * *

Seiya was staring off into space whilst throwing a ball against the wall, just for something to do. Unfortunately, his current activity was bothering his Taiki. 

"Seiya you have been doing that for the last hour, could you please just cut it out?" Taiki pleaded as he sat his book down that he was trying to read.

Seiya caught the ball once again and stopped for a moment. "You've got something to keep your self occupied and so do I." With that, Seiya resumed his annoying game.

"You really are being childish. I know if Aurora were here-"

"Well she's not is she!" Seiya yelled.

Taiki and Seiya were glaring so hard at each other that they didn't realise that they had a visitor.

"I guess I came at a bad time." A voice said.

They turned to see Rini standing in their door way.

"What's all the yelling about?" Yaten asked as he wandered down the hall way.

"I'm sorry to drop be unannounced but I thought you guys might want some cookies." Rini said as she held up a tray of freshly made cookies.

"You came all the way here to give us cookies?" Yaten asked as he inspected the cookies.

"Yeah, I figured you guys might be at each others throats so I thought I'd distract you." RIni said sweetly as she walked over to the table and sat the cookies down.

The boys just stared at Rini, shocked but her forwardness.

"Aurora always said that you guys fought the most when something was really wrong." She said quietly.

Taiki smiled and walked over to Rini. "Thank you very much for the cookies. It was a lovely thought." He said as he ate one.

"Hey, don't eat them all." Seiya said as he grabbed one.

"I just had one." Taiki responded.

"Guys, the whole point of this is for you to not fight." Rini whined.

"Man, you sounded just like Serena then." Seiya said with his mouth half full.

"It's rude to speak with your mouth full." Rini reprimanded him.

Yaten and Taiki snickered at how he was being told of by someone who was not only younger than him but was also technically not even born yet.

"Mama always said that good manners make good impressions." Rini said as she herself had a cookie.

The boys looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rini asked in confusion.

"The idea of Serena saying anything like that is hilarious. When it comes to table manners, hers aren't exactly perfect." Seiya said still laughing.

"I know she's very different now but Papa said she grew up a lot when she became Queen, though she still has many of her old habits." Rini said as she remembered how her mother could still not get out of bed early.

"These cookies are really good." Yaten said as he ate another.

"Yeah, you sure didn't learn how to cook from Serena." Seiya commented.

"Lita taught me. But I no where near as good as she is." Rini said.

"You come close." Taiki said kindly.

"I'm just glad to see you guys getting along. I know Ra always got upset when ever you fought." Rini said without thinking.

"Who's Ra?" The boys asked in unison.

The colour ran from Rini's face. She had let that name slip again. _Pluto's gunna kill me._ Rini thought to herself.

"No one. Just forget I said anything." She said, panic clear in her voice.

Seiya grinned. "It's obviously someone important if you don't want us to know. Someone from the future?"

Rini shook her head violently, praying that Seiya would loose interest in the name and forget it.

"Seiya, there's probably a good reason why she doesn't want to tell you who this Ra is, so drop it." Taiki said.

"Why? What's it going to hurt? Unless…" Seiya trailed off, looking at Rini with a sly grin, "Ra is your boyfriend and you don't want your parents to know."

Rini sighed with relief. Seiya was way off the mark. _Thank God Taiki is the one with the brains, not Seiya. He might have been able to figure it out._ Rini thought.

"No that's not it." Yaten said, studying Rini's reaction. Seiya had managed to infect him with curiosity and now he too wanted to know who Ra was.

"Not you too. Can't you two leave anything be?" Taiki groaned.

"No. Besides, this is keeping me occupied. If you want I can go back to throwing the ball against the wall."

When Taiki didn't respond so Seiya took that as him giving up.

"Just tell us who Ra is and we'll leave you alone." Seiya pleaded.

"I can't. I can get into serious trouble for revealing the future." Rini said.

"You said revealing the future, does that mean Ra doesn't exist yet?" Taiki asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Rini's panicked face gave her away. She was thankful that a knock at the door distracted the boys from their interrogation.

"Hi guys!" Mina said cheerfully when she walked in.

"Mina, thank God you're here." Rini exclaimed with desperation.

"Why whats wrong? What did you boys do?" Mina asked frowning at them.

"Nothing. We just wanted to know who Ra was." Seiya said.

"Who's Ra?" Mina asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out." Yaten replied.

"Mina stop them. I can't tell. Pluto will kill me." Rini pleaded.

Mina smiled at the future Princess. "Don't worry Rini. They'll stop." Mina looked up at the boys, "Won't you?"

It wasn't really a question, more of a 'say yes or you die'. The Three Lights simply nodded.

Rini thought this would be a good time to leave so they weren't tempted to interrogate her again.

"See ya later guys."

When Rini left Mina turned on the boys. "You guys should be ashamed of yourselves. Do you have any idea how badly the time line can be disturbed if someone knows something before it happens? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

The boys glance at each other. Taiki and Seiya both took a step back leaving Yaten out in the open on his own. Mina walked right up to him.

"Well?" She said.

"Thanks guys." Yaten said over his shoulder.

"She's your girlfriend." Seiya replied.

"I am still here!" Mina exclaimed.

"Don't blame me, Seiya started it." Yaten said quickly.

"Hey! I did not!" Seiya replied.

"You did too!" Yaten and Taiki said together.

Mina took a deep breath. "Listen, what ever Rini said, forget it."

"Why'd you have to say that. Now that we're not allowed to know, I really, really wanna know." Seiya complained.

Mina looked at him dangerously. "Just leave it be."

* * *

Rini was walking back to Serena and Darien's apartment. She was really worried what effect this may have on the future. 

"It can't be too much. I mean, they only know the name Ra. They have no idea who she is."

"Who you talking about?" A voice said from behind her. Rini breathed in sharply and turned to see Darien.

"Nobody." She said quickly.

"You were talking about a girl named Ra, is she your friend?" Darien asked. Rini really wished she could tell her future father and at the moment, she was having a hard time resisting.

"Yeah." Rini said quietly.

"Well I'm glad that you have a friend your own age."

"How did you know she was my age?" Rini asked.

"You just gave it away." Darien said smiling.

Rini smacked herself in the head when she realised her mistake.

"It's ok. I'm guessing since you haven't mentioned her before, you not suppose to tell us about her."

"Something like that." Rini replied.

"Then this conversation will stay between you and me, ok?" Darien asked.

Rini smiled with relief. "Ok."

"How about we get some ice cream and you can tell me about her?" Darien suggested.

"Yes to the ice cream but I don't know if I can tell you."

"Well, you don't have to, but if you want to, I promise not to tell another living soul."

"Promise?" Rini said holding up her little pinky.

"Promise." Darien said as he hooked his pinky around Rini's.


	25. Congratulations

Thank you BiNeTTa and magiie for your reviews. Hope everyone likes this new chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Rini spooned the last mouthful of her hot fudge ice cream sundae into her mouth. The sugary goodness of the ice cream made her feel a lot better about tell Darien about Ra. The whole time they had sat at the ice cream parlour Darien did not once press Rini to talk about Ra. He had learnt that if you want Rini to tell you something, you have to let her do it in her own time.

Rini sat the spoon down and looked up at Darien. He waited patiently for her to speak. They sat there for a few minutes just staring at each other. During the silence Darien began to really see how much Rini had grown since the first time they had met.

When she first fell out of the sky and landed on Serena's head, she was only about 5 years old. Now she was 16 and looked so much like her mother when she was the same age. Darien was pulled back to the real world when Rini began to speak.

"Ra is…" Rini trailed off. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain this.

"She's your friend. Your best friend?" Darien asked trying to encourage Rini to continue.

Rini nodded. "But she's more than that."

"How so?" Darien asked curiously.

Rini didn't get a chance to speak again when a girl popped up out of no where and covered Rini's mouth.

"Rini are you nuts! You'll get into so much trouble if you finish this conversation!" The strange girl said. Rini's eye grew wide with shock at the arrival of the girl

Darien stared at the new girl, completely stunned. Who in the world was this strange girl? She obviously knew Rini._ Could she be Ra?_ Darien thought to himself.

The girl still had her hand clamped onto Rini's mouth, frowning down at her. She was the same age as Rini, possibly a little younger. She had long black hair with blonde streaks that was tied up into a high ponytail with bangs and big bright amber eyes.

"Are you Ra?" Darien asked the newcomer.

The girl looked up in shock when Darien spoke to her then looked back at Rini.

"You told him!?" She asked.

"Ah no, you just did." Rini replied after she managed to free herself. "And what in the world are you doing here? You were told you weren't allowed to come."

"Since when do I do what I'm told." Ra replied with a mischievous grin as she pulled up a chair.

"Then why tell me to keep my mouth shut?" Rini asked raising an eyebrow.

Ra shrugged. "You usually do as you're told."

Rini ignored that comment. "How did you get here?" She asked.

"I may have found a time key Pluto may have dropped before she left and I may have accidentally forgotten to give it back to her."

"We are so dead." Rini said as she rested her head on the table.

"Calm down powder-puff, I'm the one who's probably going to be in the most trouble so you're off the hook." Ra said as she grabbed a spoon and started to help herself to Darien's half eaten ice cream. "Besides, do you really think I was going to sit at home and let you have all the fun."

"Uh, you right there?" Darien questioned as he watched Ra eat his ice cream. Not that he really felt like finishing it but it was pretty rude of her to just help herself.

Ra smiled up at Darien. "Yes, just peachy. This ice cream's great, Darien."

"You know who I am?" Darien asked.

"Duh, of course. You're my uncle." Ra said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What?" Darien said in shock.

"You shouldn't have said that." Rini said.

"Why? You were about to. Anyway, might as well tell everyone since I'm now here." Ra said still smiling.

"If I'm your uncle, then that means…"

"Aurora and Seiya are my parents." Ra finished his sentence…and his ice cream.

* * *

Lita kept checking her phone and occasionally quietly checking her communicator.

"You alright Lita? You seem a bit distracted." Andrew asked.

Lita had called Andrew and asked if he wanted to have lunch but she had been distracted most of the time.

"Yeah…I mean, no. I just can't seem to get my mind off Aurora." Lita said. She knew that she probably shouldn't be talking to Andrew about Sailor business, especially in public, but she always felt better after talking to Andrew.

"So you still have no idea where they could have taken her?"

Lita shook her head in response. "I just can't stop worrying."

"It's understandable. How about we go for a walk through the park? That always seems to cheer you up." Andrew suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Lita said as she stood up and followed Andrew out.

The couple walked hand in hand through the park admiring the scenery.

"Hey, there's a great ice cream parlour just on the other side. How about it?" Andrew suggested.

"That sound's like a great idea." Lita replied cheerfully.

Already she was beginning to feel better. There was something about being surrounded by beautiful flowers that seemed to set Lita at ease.

When the couple reached the ice cream parlour they spotted two familiar faces and one they didn't recognise.

"Hey Darien, Rini." Andrew said as he approached the table. "Who's this?" He asked indicating Ra.

"Hey Lita, Andrew." Ra said sweetly, causing the couple to stare at her in confusion.

Rini groaned at Ra's tact, or there lack of. She always loved to stir up trouble, a trait she got from her father. This was part of the reason she was not allowed to come to the past, she couldn't help herself but mess with others.

"Do we know you?" Lita asked.

"Not yet." Ra replied with a grin.

"I think we had better clear this up. Ra is from the same future as Rini." Darien said.

"Oh, well its nice to meet you. Are you a friend of Rini's" Lita asked.

"I guess you can say that. I'm-"

"Don't say any more Ra. I think a certain someone should know all about you before anyone else." Darien said cutting Ra off. He thought it would be better if Seiya knew about his daughter before anyone else.

"Then let's go see him." Ra said as she stood up.

"Uh, I'm confused." Andrew said, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Don't worry about Andrew. We'll see you two later, ok?" Darien said as he laid a hand on Andrew's shoulder.

Andrew knew what that meant. Darien always did that when he couldn't talk but he'd tell him everything later, whenever later may be.

* * *

Darien had told Ra to stay behind him so the Three Lights couldn't see her when they open the door.

"What's the point in me hiding behind you? The moment they see me they'll wanna know who I am." Ra complained.

Darien rolled his eyes. She certainly was a handful.

"Come on Ra. Just do it." Rini said.

Ra stuck her tongue out at her cousin be complied with her request. With that, Darien knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Moments later, Mina opened the door.

"Darien, what brings you here?" Mina asked.

"I was going to asked you the same thing but I probably can guess. There's someone here Seiya needs to meet. Is he home?" Darien asked.

"Sure. The boys are all in the lounge room. Come on in." Mina said as she turned on her heels. She didn't even notice that Rini and Ra were following behind.

Ra glanced around curiously at the apartment. She excited to be able to see where her father used to live. Ra was so busy looking around she didn't realise Darien had stopped and ran straight into the back off him and fell back.

"Ow!" Ra exclaimed as she landed on her butt.

The Three Lights all looked at the new girl that seemed to have appeared out of no where.

"Who's she?" Yaten asked with a frown. He was hoping that Darien didn't bring some crazy fan to their apartment.

Ra looked up to see everyone staring at her.

"Not the sort of entrance I wanted to make." Ra said as she got up.

"Seiya." Rini said, getting his attention.

"Yeah?"

"You wanted to know who Ra was…well, here she is." Rini said as she pointed at Ra.

"Nice to meet you." Seiya said as he held out his hand.

Ra just stared at his hand. I was strange to have here father acting like this to her. Usually either one of them would crash tackle to other in a hug. For the first time in her life, she felt shy. She eventually shook Seiya's hand.

"So you're from the future as well?" Taiki asked. Ra nodded.

"So how do you know our Rini? Do you live in the palace?" Mina asked.

Ra grinned. "Yeah, I lived in the palace all my life."

"Really? So do your parents work in the palace or something?" Mina asked.

Ra tried to suppress a giggle. "Yeah, something like that."

Rini rolled her eyes. If she didn't stop this Ra could keep this loopy conversation going for ages.

"Ra's my cousin." Rini said.

"Cousin?" The Three Lights said all together.

"Hey, no fun." Ra pouted.

"If you're Rini's cousin. That means you would have to be Aurora's daughter." Taiki said.

"What?" Seiya said a little louder then had meant to.

"Then that means…" Mina trailed off and looked from Ra to Seiya.

"Seiya's my dad." Ra finally said.

Seiya was absolutely stunned. He had a daughter…with Aurora. Well, since they were engaged it was a given that eventually they would have children. But to see Ra standing in front of him in the flesh long before she was born…it was unbelievable.

"You're my…" Seiya trailed of as he stared at Ra.

"Yep." She replied.

"Congratulations!" Yaten said with a grin as he hit Seiya on the back.

So many thoughts were running through Seiya's head so fast that he couldn't grasp one of them. He continued to stare at Ra in front of him. She looked exactly like Aurora with only one difference, she had black hair with blonde streaks where as Aurora had light brown hair with blonde streaks. Other than that they could be mistaken as sisters.

After a long, awkward silence Seiya was finally able to gather his thoughts.

"Wow." That was about all Seiya could get out before losing all hold on his thoughts once more.

Mina rolled her eyes. Yaten and Taiki weren't much help either. She could only guess that they too were having trouble comprehending that Seiya, of all people, will have a daughter and she was standing right in front of them.

"Well, while these three compose themselves, how about I make us some iced chocolate?" Mina suggested.

"You read my mind." Ra said cheerfully as she followed Mina into the kitchen.

"Uh, Seiya? You alright?" Darien said as he waved his hand in front of Seiya's face.

Seiya snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Rini frowned. "You have been like a zombie for the last 10 minutes."

"Well its not everyday you find out you're going to have a daughter and have her standing right in front of you." Seiya retorted.

"Of all people, who would have thought." Yaten said as he turned to Taiki.

"Not exactly the father figure type." Taiki responded.

"Hey, I heard that!" Seiya snapped.

* * *

Mina and Ra could hear the squabbling going on in the other room.

"They never change." Ra commented.

"Must be weird coming to the past. We must look so much younger." Mina said.

"Not really. Bonus about the Silver Crystal, you hit around the age of 20 and stop aging." Ra replied.

"Really?" Mina said with bewilderment.

"Uh, yeah. I thought you knew that." Ra said with surprise.

"Well, it may have been mentioned but I can't remember." Mina said as she finished pour the iced chocolate into the last glass. "So how old are you?"

"I'll be sixteen on the 30th of June." Ra replied.

"That's Serena & Aurora's birthday." Mina stated

"And Rini's and mine, yeah I know. I'm a year younger than Rini."

"Wow, I am not going to look forward to getting you all birthday presents." Mina said very seriously but caused Ra to burst out laughing.

The two carried the iced chocolates out to the others and it seemed that the Three Lights had managed to compose themselves. Ra handed an iced chocolate to Seiya.

"Thanks." Seiya said awkwardly, not really knowing how to act around Ra.

Ra was not use to having her father be so polite to her. He was normal so laid back and fun. She guessed that it was because he was trying to get use to the idea of her.

"So are you a Sailor Solider as well?" Taiki asked curiously.

Ra nodded. "I'm Neo Sailor Sun."

"Figures." Yaten said under his breath.

"I heard that." Ra said as she pointed her finger at Yaten's glass. All of a sudden the mug flew out of his hand and tipped down the front of him.

"AHHH! Cold!" Yaten yelled.

Ra laughed loudly while everyone but Rini stared in disbelief.

"Did she…" Darien trailed off.

"Yeah. Ra's a little special. She's telekinetic. And she's not suppose to use it unless her mother is watching her! You can't control yourself." Rini scolded Ra.

"Chill out Rini. It was funny."

"You ruined my new shirt!" Yaten yelled. Seiya burst out laughing. The look on Yaten's face was hilarious. Seiya was starting to like his daughter more and more.

"You remember what happened last time." Rini said.

"Yeah and they repaired that door." Ra replied.

" That door! You blew the front entrance doors of the palace off their hinges!" Rini yelled.

"Minor technicality." Ra said waving off what Rini said.

"She did what?" Darien said staring at Ra slightly horrified.

"I was just practicing. I was trying to open the doors by flicking my han and they suddenly just flew off their hinges. No big." Ra expalined

Seiya laughed harder. "This is hilarious." Seiya said as he wrapped an arm around Ra's shoulders. "You definitely have more of my personality."

"Understatement." Rini whispered under her breath.

Ra grinned. "Now that's the dad I know and love."

"I have so much planned for that little talent of yours." Seiya said grinning back at Ra.

"Ok, I think we should separate you two now before anymore damage is done." Mina said.

The whole time Taiki was watching Ra closely. How was it possible for her to have that kind of power, especially without the aid of anything such as the Sun Stone or Silver Crystal. Just how powerful is this girl? Where did she get this power from? What else could she do?

"Hey, if you're here, that must mean we get Aurora back." Seiya realised.

"So long as this one doesn't start to fade away, Aurora's in the clear." Mina said pointing to Ra.

"What do you mean?" Seiya asked.

"When we fought Nehelenia and she took Darien, Rini started to faded away because if Darien was gone, then Rini wouldn't exist." Mina explained.

"So as long as Ra's fine, there's a good chance we'll get Aurora back?" Yaten asked as he changed his shirt.

Mina nodded.

"Well, I guess there's still hope." Seiya said as he smiled down at Ra.


	26. Lullaby

Well, I've had such a flood of ideas that I just had to write a new chapter straight away. Shocked myself a little. Thanks to sangoscourage and BiNeTTa for their review. Glad you liked it. Hope you all like this one, I know I do. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

"Come on Rini. We should get going." Darien said

"What about Ra?" Rini asked.

"I think she should stay here, if that's fine with you guys." Darien said to the Three Lights.

"Of course she can stay. She can sleep in Yaten's room and he can have the couch." Seiya said.

"I am not sleeping on the couch!" Yaten snapped.

"So you would have my only daughter, my little princess, sleep on a lumpy couch?" Seiya asked in mock horror.

"It's alright. I don't mind sleeping on the couch." Ra intervened.

"I'm kidding. You can have my room." Seiya said smiling at Ra.

"Well, I should get going too." Mina said looking at her watch. "See you later." With that, Mina kissed Yaten good bye and left.

Just before Rini Darien left, Rini walked over to Ra and looked her straight in the eye.

"Please, I'm begging you, for once don't do anything stupid." Rini said.

"When do I ever-" Ra was cut off by Rini grasping her shoulders.

"Please." Rini said sternly.

"Ok. I promise." Ra said as she watched her cousin leave.

"So I'm guessing you cause a bit of trouble." Seiya said with a raised eyebrow.

"Depends which way you look at it." Ra said with a cheeky grin.

"Well, as much as we're glad to have you here, how about you try to keep that power of your's under control?" Taiki asked, trying to mask his concern.

Ra nodded. It wasn't that Taiki didn't trust Ra. He just wasn't sure about her power, especially if she had trouble with control.

* * *

"What?" Serena exclaimed after Rini and Darien had told her of the events that she had missed.

"Honestly Serena, you'd think you'd be use to these sorts of things." Rini said with a sigh.

Serena chose to ignore Rini's comment. "So what's she like?"

"Well from what I observed, she's a bit of a handful." Darien replied.

Rini snorted. "You have no idea."

"Well, tell us Rini." Serena said.

Rini looked slightly downcast. She took a deep breath and explained.

"Its true Ra lacks a bit of self control but I believe there's good reason. She has always been a little mischievous but it wasn't until I became a Sailor Soldier that she became more reckless. At that time she had no powers that anyone knew of, sort of like me. I think she was a little jealous. Anyway, one day she demanded that Mama and Aurora make her a Solider as well. They told her no because she had no power yet and she totally blew up. The force of her power shattered the entire thorn room. Everyone was shocked but it kinda settled the matter. She was made a Sailor Soldier."

"She's that strong?" Serena asked.

"That's the stranger thing. She has never again been able to really control her power. The most she can do is move small objects with her mind. Every time she tries anything bigger, it goes horribly wrong."

"Like the entrance doors?" Darien asked.

Rini nodded. "Either that or nothing happens. Everyone's been training with her but no luck. And the more she fails, the wilder she gets. That's why she wasn't allowed to come back to the past."

"So she has no other power then telekinesis?" Darien asked.

"No."

"It must be hard for her. Seeing everyone around her with powers that she doesn't posses and the only power she has, she can't control." Serena said sadly.

Rini thought back to the moment when Pluto had come to her mother and ask if herself could go back to the past to help.

_Flashback_

"_You really believe it is necessary?" Neo Queen Serenity questioned the Soldier kneeling in front of her._

"_Yes, your majesty." Pluto replied. Pluto glanced up at Rini standing next to her mother and smiled at her._

"_I believe she will tip the scale greatly in our favour."_

_The Neo Queen seemed to ponder this idea for a moment before turning to her sister seated on the throne beside her._

"_What do you think?" Serenity asked._

_Aurora glanced down at Pluto. "Since our time has not been affected it would be safe to assume that I am not in any real danger." Aurora paused for a minute as she noticed the concerned look on Pluto's face. "But that could be because Rini was meant to travel to the past and aid you in your battle."_

_Serenity took this as Aurora's agreement to send Rini back to the past._

"_Then it is decided. Rini shall go to the past with you."_

_Pluto stood and bowed to the two Queens. The whole time Ra had been red in the face, trying to contain herself._

"_What about me?" Ra finally asked._

"_What about you?" Aurora asked as she looked at her daughter._

"_Why can't I go?"_

"_You have not completed your training. You are not ready for a real battle." Aurora answered._

"_I've been training for years and you always say that." Ra yelled._

"_You have no control over your power let alone yourself. Until you learn some control you are a danger to yourself and to everyone around." Aurora said sternly, ending the discussion._

_Aurora and Serenity rose from their thrones and went to leave. Rini and Pluto gave her a sympathetic look as they followed._

"_Why?" Ra asked. Aurora stopped and turned to face Ra._

"_Why what?" She asked._

"_Why don't you trust me? Why don't you let me do anything? Why are you so cruel?" Ra asked on the brink of tears._

"_I do trust you but I don't trust your power. You don't think Ra. You rely solely on your emotions and impulse which is not enough. Until you learn some discipline you will never be a true Soldier."_

_Aurora walked over to her daughter and placed her hands on either side of her shoulders._

"_Please understand, I do this because I love you. I don't want to see anything happen to you."_

_Ra shrugged her mothers hands off her. "I'll show you." Ra said as she ran out the door._

_Rini was about to run after her until her mother stopped her._

"_Leave her be. This is a lesson she has to learn on her own." Serenity said as she watched Ra with concern._

* * *

Ra tossed and turned in bed. She couldn't sleep. She felt guilty at how she spoke to her mother. When her mother realises she's gone she will know exactly where Ra had gone.

She felt a little guilty but tried to suppress that feeling. She heard a light knock on the door. She rolled over to see Seiya standing in the doorway.

"You right?" He asked

"Yeah, why?"

"You're making a bit of noise. I didn't know anyone could make so much noise just tossing and turning." He said jokingly as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry. I'm just having trouble getting to sleep." Ra apologised.

"Something on your mind?"

Ra pulled her knees up and hugged them tight, looking down at the sheets before she spoke. "Mother has probably noticed I'm gone by now. She'll know where I've gone."

"And you think she's going to be mad?" Seiya asked.

"I know she is."

"She'll just be mad cause she loves you. She wouldn't want anything bad to happen." Seiya reassured.

"Ever since I discovered my power, she's been way harsh. She always goes on and on about control. Control myself, control my power. It's like I'm not allowed to have fun." Ra complained.

"I know it may seem like she's being hard on you but she's just trying to do whats best. If you can't control your power well enough you could hurt yourself or those around you. But from what I saw before, it seems like you have it pretty under control." Seiya said kindly.

"That was just something little. Anything big, it goes wrong. And that's the only thing I can do. Everyone else has these great and powerful attacks and all I can do is tip over a glass. I can't even use Mother's Sun Stone." Ra said as she buried her face into her knees.

Seiya was a little surprised. To think that his daughter, daughter of someone as powerful as Aurora, possessed only enough power to move small objects. There was more to Ra than that, he knew it. Maybe if he spoke to Rini she might be able to shed some light onto the subject.

"Try not to worry about. Just get some sleep." Seiya said goodnight and left Ra to try and sleep.

* * *

Ami sighed as she finished checking her mini computer. It was now 10 o'clock at night and still no luck. She knew it wasn't going to be easy but she had hoped that her computer would have found something…anything. Everyone had rung her by now to see if there was any news. Every time she was disappointed to report that there was nothing.

She had spoken to Taiki earlier but for some reason he couldn't talk for long. He had said that something had come up and they would all talk tomorrow. She was curious about it but she felt as though she had no reason to be concerned. She decided she would try and get some sleep. She sat her mini computer on her beside table so that if it found anything, she would know straight away.

* * *

Aurora lay on the hard, cold floor having finally drifted off to sleep.

_Aurora opened her eyes. Everything was black. She sat up and realised that she no longer had chains attached to her wrists and ankles._

"_Aurora." A sweet voice said from out in the darkness._

"_Who's there?" Aurora asked. Though her chains were gone she could not stand, the darkness was weighing her down._

_In front of her a light appeared and transformed into the image of the late Queen Serenity._

"_My darling ray of sunshine." Queen Serenity said as she looked down at Aurora._

"_Mother?" Aurora questioned, not believing what she was seeing._

"_Yes my dear." The Queen replied._

"_But you're…" Aurora couldn't finish her sentence._

"_Though my body is long gone, my spirit has always been here watching over you and your sister. You two have grown into such wonderful young ladies. I'm so proud of you both." Queen Serenity said proudly._

"_What are you doing here? Come to think of it, where is here?" Aurora asked looking around._

"_This is a world between dreams and reality. I came here because I knew you needed comfort." She said as she knelt down in front of her daughter._

"_I'm trying to be strong, but I'm scared." Aurora confessed._

"_I know my darling. But try to stay strong. I know that everyone is doing all they can to help you."_

"_I don't know how Serena did it. Always stay strong even when everything was hopeless." Aurora said._

"_It was never hopeless. And she was not always strong but she did what was necessary." Queen Serenity assured Aurora._

_After sitting in silence Aurora looked up at her mother. Just seeing her, having her with her filled her with hope._

"_Stay with me." Aurora pleaded as tears welled in her eyes._

_Queen Serenity opened her arms and allowed Aurora to rest her head in her lap. She wrapped one arm around Aurora and stroked her hair with the other._

"_I will stay as long as I can."_

_Aurora closed her eyes and listen to the lullaby that she hadn't heard for a thousand years._

"_No one to harm you or fill you with fright,  
__No one will harm you while I hold you tight.  
__This mother's child safe in my arms free from harm._

_In daylight the sun will shine down on your face.  
__At night only moonbeams will share my embrace.  
__No one to harm you or fill you with fright,  
__No one will harm you tonight."_

* * *

Serena stirred from her sleep. A beautiful melody aroused her from her peaceful slumber. A lullaby…a lullaby she hadn't heard for so long.

"Mother?" Serena whispered to herself.

Serena silently got out of bed, careful not to disturb Darien from his deep sleep. She wandered out into the lounge room where they had set up a temporary bed for Rini. She quietly knelt down by her bedside and watched her sleep.

Serena smiled. She was so proud of her. Even though she was a bit of a brat, she still loved her. She loving stroked Rini's hair, making sure she was careful not to wake her.

After a while Serena got up and returned to bed. Little did Serena know Rini had woken the moment Serena had. She too had heard the lullaby. She remembered it from when she was young. Aurora had sung it to her and Ra whenever they were frightened, for Rini that was usually during a storm.

Rini quietly rolled over and watched Serena return to her room. She was so proud to be her daughter.

* * *

Aurora was disturbed from her sleep when she felt someone kick her in the back. Aurora grunted and rolled over to see who had woken her. She looked up to see Titanie glaring down at her.

"Sleep time is over Princess." She said as she dropped a tray of food in front of Aurora.

Aurora looked at the food, wondering if it was safe to eat.

"It's not poison. What would be the point of killing you now?" She said with an evil chuckle.

An idea popped into her head. If she didn't eat, she would starve to death. And if she died before the alignment, the world would be safe.

"_No my darling, you must eat. Have faith in your friends. They will come."_

Queen Serenity's voice broke through Aurora's mind. Aurora was slightly shocked but complied. She picked up a piece of bread and ate it.

"Oh, and have this." Titanie said as she dropped something metallic on the floor. Aurora recognised easily but couldn't believe it. Why would they give Aurora her brooch back?

"You need that stone to stay alive, and we need you alive. Don't even bother trying to transform. Those chains holding you are made from Dark Matter." Titanie said as she disappeared back into the darkness leaving Aurora alone once more.


	27. Powers Emerge

Well, its taken a while for me to write this chapter, I've been moving house. Thanks to wildflower1014, magiie, BiNeTTa, DarkLady666 and sangoscourage for their reviews. I truely appriciate it.

* * *

"Did Serena say why we were all to meet at Rei's temple?" Michelle asked Trista.

Trista simply shook her head. "She said that they had a surprise."

"Do you think that Aurora escaped?" Hotaru asked hopefully.

"I doubt it. If that was the case, she would have told us straight away." Amar answered.

The Outer Soldiers made their way up the steps to meet with the others. Serena had called everyone that morning and said that she had a surprise for everyone. When they reached the top of the stairs everyone, bar the Three Lights, were there.

"So kitten, where's this surprise?" Amar asked.

"It's coming." Serena said with a grin as she pointed to the Three Lights who were just making their way up the stairs. Mina stood beside Serena with a grin nearly as wide as Serena's. Though she had already met Ra, she still couldn't wait to see the looks on everyone else's face.

"That's not much of a surprise Serena." Rei said, slightly annoyed.

Unknown to the others, Ra was walking perfectly in step behind Seiya, hiding her completely from view. The stopped in front of everyone and wait a while, just because Seiya wanted to draw out the suspension as long as possible.

"Quit fooling around. What's the surprise?" Amar said, quickly reaching breaking point.

"We'd all like you to meet someone, though I think you already know her Trista." Seiya said as he stepped aside to reveal Ra.

"Ra!" Trista exclaimed.

"You know her?" Ami asked.

"What are you doing here?" Trista asked, completely ignoring Ami's question.

"Well, I may have sort of made this fall of your chain." Ra said as she held up a time key. Trista took the key off Ra, frowning at her.

"So you're from the future?" Lita inquired.

"Not only that, but she's Aurora and Seiya's daughter." Serena blurted out in excitement.

"WHAT?"

"You're kidding?" Rei exclaimed.

"Afraid not." Ra said with a grin.

"You are in big trouble. Your mother is going to be furious." Trista said as she grabbed Ra's arm. "You are going straight back to where you belong before your mother comes and gets you."

"She'd do that?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, she would. But I was hopping she wouldn't." Ra answered.

"Wait a minute. You can't just send her back. She can help us." Seiya said as he grasped Trista's shoulder.

"You don't understand. Ra can not control her power. She's not ready for battle." Trista explained as she released Ra.

"I know. But we can help her, train her." Seiya said as he let go of Trista. Seiya and Trista stared each other down, neither one backing down.

"We have less than a week to the alignment. There is no way you could train Ra enough to be ready. And it is not your decision to make." Trista said firmly.

"Well, since I am her father, I think it is my decision to make, since her mother isn't here to make it." Seiya said smugly.

"He's got a point." Ra said with a hopeful smile as she popped up behind Seiya.

"If you're not ready for battle, little one, you shouldn't be here." Amar said to Ra.

"Little?" Ra said, irritation clear in her voice. While Seiya and Trista continued to argue whether Ra would stay or go, Ra decided to get back at Amar for his comment by tying his shoelaces together using her telekinesis.

Serena couldn't stand the arguing any longer. "I don't see why she can't stay. It might help Ra if she trains here like Rini did."

"There you have it. Your Princess has spoken." Seiya said triumphantly.

Trista was conflicted in what she should do. It was true that training in the past may help Ra, but all the training she received in the future didn't help. Though maybe being in a real life battle might force her powers to emerge. Trista sighed and nodded.

"Yay! Thank you Pluto!" Ra said as she jumped on Trista and hugged her.

"You're welcome Princess, but remember, my name is Trista here."

"Well, Michelle and I have somewhere we have to be. We'll see you guys later." Amar said. As he went to walk off, Amar tripped over and fell on his face. The Three Lights immediately started to laugh.

"Ra!" Trista and Rini scolded.

* * *

"Is there any other way we could find Aurora?" Darien asked Luna.

Ami's search for Aurora had so far turned up nothing The Outer's and the Three Lights had business to attend to but the others were trying to come up with any ideas to get Aurora back..

"I wish I could think of something but I can't think of anything that would work." Luna replied sadly.

"What about the Silver Crystal? Is there any way Serena could use that? I mean, its pretty powerful." Ra asked.

"Well, there probably is but it may be dangerous." Artemis answered.

"If it means getting Aurora back then I'll do it." Serena said.

"It may be possible to use the Silver Crystal's power to locate the Sun Stone, and in turn locate Aurora. But if Aurora is this difficult to find, it may drain you too much Serena." Luna informed Serena.

"I don't care. What ever it takes we have to get Aurora back." Serena said firmly.

"Are you sure about this Serena?" Darien asked.

"I'll be fine." Serena said reassuringly.

"Luna, if Rini was able to use the Silver Crystal as well as Serena, would that somehow even out the power so as not to drain Serena too much?" Ami asked.

Luna thought a minute then answered, "That's probably not a bad idea."

Serena closed her eyes and concentrated on summoning the Silver Crystal. Everyone felt the flood of power as the light of the crystal appeared from Serena's chest and the Silver Crystal emerged.

"Now concentrate on finding the Sun Stone, both you and Rini. The Crystal will know what to look for." Luna instructed.

Both Serena and Rini circled their hands around the Silver Crystal and focused on the power of the Sun Stone, guiding the Silver Crystals power to find Aurora. The glow of the Silver Crystal surrounded them both and everyone had to shield their eyes form the brightness of the light.

* * *

Out of the eternal darkness Aurora suddenly felt a warm light envelope her, but as fast as it arrived, it vanished. Aurora sat in shock for a moment before recognising the light. It was the light of the Silver Crystal. Serena had found her. Aurora was so filled with happiness and hope that for a brief second the Sun Stone let off and surge of power, but the Dark Matter chains soon zapped her power.

It didn't matter to Aurora. They had found her. Her friends knew where she was and they were going to save her.

* * *

Morpheas was snapped out of his meditation when he felt the power of the Silver Crystal as well as the response from the Sun Stone. They had found the Sun Princess by using the Silver Crystal. He was going to leave it to his Master to destroy the Sailors but now it seemed he would have to do it himself. He could not allow the Soldiers to find the Sun Princess.

* * *

The light slowly disbursed and the Silver Crystal returned into Serena's body. Both Serena and Rini had hopeful smiles plastered on their faces.

"You found her?" Mina asked hopefully.

"Yes." Serena said, slightly out of breath. The Crystal had used up quite a bit of her power.

"Where is she?" Rei asked.

"I'm not really sure. But it was a dark place." Serena replied.

"Do you think if we used the Sailor Teleport, the Silver Crystal could guide us to Aurora?" Mina asked the two guardian cats.

Luna nodded but looked warily at Serena and Rini. They had both used up a lot of energy. "I think it would be best if we waited until Serena and Rini both regained their strength."

"I'm fine." Rini said though no one believed her.

"Yeah right. You're white as a ghost." Ra pointed out.

"We should let the others know we've found her and organise when we should go." Lita said.

"Good idea. But I think we should wait until tomorrow for you all to teleport. We need both Sailor Moon and Neo Sailor Moon to be at full strength. A good nights sleep will help them both." Artemis said.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and everyone was fast asleep. Morpheas appeared in the middle of the city. Glancing around to make sure no one would disturb him, he then knelt down and placed his hands on the ground. The ground began to shake as Morpheas sent waves of dark energy through out the city. All over the city demons began to appear out of the shadows, looking for victims.

"That should keep the Soldiers busy." Morpheas said as he disappeared.

* * *

Ra tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having a nightmare. Actually, it was more of a flashback. She was training with the Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars. Not too far away Neo Sailor Moon was training with Venus and Mercury.

Neo Moon was keeping up quite well with the two Soldiers where as Ra was struggling. She was getting thrown around like a ragdoll, even though Mars and Jupiter were going easy on her.

A scream from streets woke Ra from her sleep, as well as the Three Lights. Ra ran to the window and tried to see what was going on. She could just make out someone standing in the light of the street lights and a creature standing in front of them. Ra ran out to the others.

"There's someone down there who's in trouble." She said.

"We'll handle this. You stay here." Seiya said as the boys transformed.

"No way. I'm coming too." Ra said as she too transformed.

"No you're not. You're not ready just yet." Fighter said as he forced Neo Sun to sit down on the couch. "Stay there. We'll be back soon." The Starlights ran out the apartment.

"To hell I'm staying here." Neo Sun said as she followed far enough behind that they wouldn't notice.

Lucky for the Starlights, the doorman had fallen asleep at his post so they slipped by without being noticed. The moment they were out on the street they all unsheathed their swords.

"Out first priority is to get that person to safety." Fighter said to the other two. They both nodded.

The three ran at the demon.

"Star Blade Slash!" They cried at the say time as they sent their attacks flying at the demon. The demon forgot all about the poor guy that it was attacking and focused on the Starlights. The demon quickly dodged the attacks and ran at the Starlights.

While the Starlights were busy with the demon, Neo Sun ran over to see if the guy was alright.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she knelt down next to him.

The guy looked up at her, clearly shaken by the ordeal. He simply nodded to her.

"Good, now get as far away from here as possible." Neo Sun said. She didn't have to tell him twice.

"Thank you." He quickly muttered as he took off running.

Neo Sun looked up to see the Starlights fighting the demon, and looking as though they were winning. She watched her father fighting. It was the first time she had really seen him in action. She was impressed. Her mother always said that her was a great swordsman.

Neo Sun then heard a low growl from behind her. She turned and saw another demon standing over her. Neo Sun froze. She didn't know what to do. She did the only thing she could do. Scream.

Fighter spun around and saw the demon standing over Neo Sun. His blood ran cold and he took off towards his daughter. Fighter gathered all his power.

"STAR BLADE SLASH!"

With one swing of his sword, the demon was destroyed. Neo Sun stared in disbelief.

"Wow! That was amazing." She said.

"What are you doing here? Get back up to the apartment." Fighter scolded his daughter.

"I want to help." Neo Sun whined.

"No, now get back - ouff" Fighter was cut off when another demon came out of no where and knocked Fighter out cold.

"Seiya! Seiya!" Neo Sun screamed.

Neo Sun's screaming caught Healer's and Maker's attention but the demon was attacking so fast neither one of them could break away to help. Every time one of them tried to run to Neo Sun's aid, the demon cut them off.

"We have to help them." Healer yelled to Maker as he dodged an attack.

"I'm trying but this thing is too fast." Maker yelled back.

With the demon looming above Neo Sun and Fighter, Neo Sun was only frightened for her father's safety. If she didn't do something, both she and Seiya would be killed.

Thinking of the impending doom, Neo Sun's heart grew warmer and warmer til it felt as though her chest was on fire. It was like the first time she used her power but it felt different. She knew she could use this power, she could control it. She focused on the demon in front of her and raised her hands up face it.

"I won't let you hurt my father…Solar Flare Blast!" She cried. A huge roar of gold flames spewed from Neo Sun's hands, engulfing the demon in front of her. The bright light from her attack caught Healer's and Maker's eyes. They turned to see their niece's true power for the first time. They couldn't watch for long as the demon they were facing continued to attack. With one last combined attack, Healer and Maker were able to destroy the demon.

Neo Sun was surprised at her attack and even more surprised that she felt in control. She looked down at Fighter to see him regaining consciousness.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. What happened?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Another demon appeared but I destroyed it." Neo Sun said, smiling proudly.

"How?" Fighter asked as he got up.

Neo Sun shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think for the first time I was able to control my powers. I guess seeing you in danger forced my powers to emerge."

"That's great. I'm so proud of you." Fighter said as he hugged Neo Sun.

"That was impressive." Maker said as he and Healer walked over.

"Thanks." Neo Sun replied. Before anyone could speak again Fighter's communicator started to go off. It was Sailor Moon.

"Fighter, we need help. Demons have appeared all over the park." Sailor Moon said over the communicator.

"You're kidding. We've just finished off three demons. We'll be right there." Fighter replied.

"This is insane." Healer said as they all started to run in the direction of the park.

"Do you think this is because Serena found where Aurora is?" Maker asked.

"Probably. They're probably hopping to either keep us busy or finish us off." Fighter answered.

"So let's hurry up and get rid of these annoying things so we can save my mother." Neo Sun said, running ahead of the Starlights.


	28. Faded

Thanks magiie, sangoscourage, BiNeTTa, Fangirl44, Godschildtweety and wildflower1014 for your reviews. Glad you liking the story. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Uranus and Neptune were standing outside the cinema back to back surrounded by demons.

"Tell me again why you thought it would be nice for us to catch the late night flick?" Uranus taunted her partner.

"Would you rather an innocent person be in our place?" Neptune said in return already knowing the answer and thus ending the discussion.

As the demons began to advance towards them, Uranus' communicator went off.

"Uranus, our Princess just contacted us. There are demons attacking the park near their apartment." Pluto's voice rang out from the little device.

"Love to help but we've kind of got our hands full here with a bunch of demons." Uranus replied.

"Do you need help?" Pluto asked, clearly concerned.

"We'll be fine. Help our Princess." Uranus said as she shut her communicator.

"How could there be so many?" Neptune asked.

"I'm guessing that our enemy is trying to get rid of us." Uranus answered as she withdrew her sword.

"Space Sword Blaster!"  
"Submarine Reflection!"

The pair managed to destroy a few demons but more popped up in their place.

"They're not strong, but they're large in number." Neptune said with concern.

"I think we really do need help." Uranus said as she dodged an attack.

"The parks not far. Let's attack then try to make a break for it." Neptune suggested. Uranus nodded in agreement.

"Space Sword Blaster!"  
"Submarine Reflection!"

As the attacks flew at the demons the two Soldiers ran as fast as they could in the direction of the park.

* * *

"Pink Moon Crystal Sparkling Heart!"  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

The two Sailor Moon's combined their attacks to destroy the demons. It worked but more appeared in their place.

"They keep multiplying." Tuxedo Mask exclaimed.

"What should we do?" Neo Moon asked in between attacks. "We can't keep fighting."

Neo Moon was right. They couldn't keep this up forever. They would eventually run out of energy.

"Where are the others?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"They're coming. They said that there are demons all over the city." Sailor Moon replied.

One particularly large demon reared up behind Sailor Moon. Just before it descended upon her an attack flew out of no where.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

The fiery arrow shot straight through the demon, destroying it easily.

"Sailor Mars!" Sailor Moon exclaimed happily.

"These things are all over the city. They just keep popping up." Mars said as she and the other Inners joined the fight.

"Where are they all coming from?" Tuxedo Mask asked, directing the question to Mercury.

"I've been trying to figure it out but I can't concentrate when these creatures keep attacking." Mercury replied.

"Then we will hold them off while you figure it out." Said a familiar voice.

They turned to see Sailor Saturn and Pluto creating a guard around Mercury. The Inners followed their lead, keeping Mercury protected against attacks so that she could work out where the demons were coming from and how to stop them.

"Don't forget us." Uranus said as herself and Neptune fought their way through the demons.

As the demons regrouped and came at the Soldiers in full force, Saturn stepped out of the guard circle towards the demons.

"Saturn, what are you doing?" Neo Moon cried.

"SILENT WALL!" Saturn yelled, putting up a protective shield around not only Mercury, but the other Soldiers as well.

No one knew how long Saturn could keep her Silent Wall up so they all prepared for the moment when it came down. Outside the wall they could hear an awful commotion. All of a sudden the demons that were trying to penetrate the wall were destroyed.

"Solar Flare Blast!" Gold flames engulfed the last of the demons that were around the wall.

"Neo Sun?" Neo Moon stared at her cousin quizzically.

The Starlights and Neo Sailor Sun ran over to the others.

"Hey, mind shutting that thing down for a minute so we can get in too." Fighter asked Saturn. Saturn nodded in response and closed the wall just long enough for the remaining Soldiers to enter the protection of her attack.

"Did you just use an attack?" Neo Moon asked her cousin.

"Yep. I can control my powers. Ain't it cool?" Neo Sun said with glee.

"I've very proud of you but now is not the time." Pluto said looking down at Neo Sun

"Where are these things coming from?" Maker asked as they all watched the demons once again regrouping.

"According to my scanner, they're manifesting from the shadows all over the city. Almost as if the shadows have been given life and physical form." Mercury responded, though she continued to tap away on her mini computer.

"So how the hell do we stop them?" Healer asked.

"They are created using negative energy. If we create an enormous positive energy wave that could spread out across the city, it may neutralise the power that created them hence destroying them." Mercury said as she closed her mini computer.

"Uh, could you dim it down a few shades Mercury?" Jupiter asked, knowing that she wouldn't be the only one that didn't understand.

"We need to use the Sailor Planet Attack." Mercury said simply.

"But won't that use up most of our energy?" Mars asked.

"Yes, but it seems to be the only way to stop these demons." Mercury replied.

"But we need to be at full strength to get Aurora back tomorrow and it will take us a few days to get back to full strength." Venus said with concern.

"It's not a good situation, but we don't have a choice. We can't keep fighting or we'll have no strength left to use the Sailor Planet Attack." Pluto said.

Sailor Moon knew Pluto was right. She hated the fact that it would be a few days before they could rescue Aurora if they used the attack, but if they didn't use it the demons would keep coming.

"Starlights, Tuxedo Mask, can you keep the demons away while we power up?" Sailor Moon asked.

Everyone was surprised that Sailor Moon was agreeing to the Planet Attack, even Tuxedo Mask, but the boys agreed to keep the demons away long enough for the Soldiers to power up.

"Everyone, take your positions." Venus commanded. Everyone complied but Saturn stayed put to hold up the wall while the others got ready.

Once everyone was in position, and the Starlights as well as Tuxedo Mask were ready to attack, Saturn dropped the wall and ran over to her spot and joined hands with Pluto and Neptune.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
"Saturn Crystal Power!"  
"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
"Neptune Crystal Power!"  
"Pluto Crystal Power!"  
"Neo Moon Crystal Power!"  
"Neo Sun Crystal Power!"  
"Moon Eternal Make-up!"

"SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!"

As the Soldiers sent out a huge wave of energy, the demons were all destroyed. They managed to use up so much power that when their attack was complete, all their transformations reversed as they dropped to their knees from exhaustion.

"Did it work?" Fighter asked as the boys walked over the girls.

Ami quickly opened up her mini computer and scanned the city. "Yes, it worked."

"Thank God." Serena said as she flopped backwards.

"Boy that really takes a lot out of ya." Ra said as she attempted to stand up. As she rose to her feet she felt like she was going to faint but what the others saw terrified them. Ra faded. Only for a few seconds…but she faded.

"No." Fighter whispered in disbelief as he looked at his daughter.

Ra felt her blood run cold. She knew what was happening. She was starting to disappear. She looked down at her hands. She seemed fine now. She could still see herself.

"It can't be. You can't be disappearing." Rini said as she forced herself up and clung onto her cousin.

"What!" Serena exclaimed as she shot up from lying down.

"It's started. The timeline is beginning to change. If we don't get Aurora back, Ra will cease to be." Trista said gloomily.

"But we can't get her until we recover." Lita said angrily.

"Come on guys. We've gotten through worse situation. We're going to get Aurora back." Amar said, trying to get everyone else thinking positively.

"He's right. We will get Aurora back and everything will be fine." Mina said, wishing she felt as confident as she sounded.

* * *

Ra sat on the edge of the bed staring down at her hands, watching for the next time she would fade. She had not faded again since the fight but it didn't give her any confidence. Her future was now uncertain. She didn't even bother to look up when she heard a faint knock on the door.

"Hey, I though you might be hungry." Seiya said as he walked over to Ra with a plate.

"I'm not." Ra replied.

"I know you're scared. I'm scared to, but it's going to be alright." Seiya said.

"You don't know that." Ra said, finally looking up at him.

Seiya sat the plate down on the dressing table and sat next Ra.

"You have to think positive. I know it seems hopeless but unless you believe we can get Aurora back we are less likely to succeed."

Ra simply nodded. Seiya thought that maybe Ra just wanted to be left alone so he stood up and went to leave the room.

"I miss her." Ra said just before Seiya had left. He stopped and turned around.

"I miss her too" Seiya replied.

Ra shook her head. "No, that's not what I mean."

"What do you mean?" Seiya asked with confusion.

"Mother and I use to be so close. But then she kept having to go away for this and that. She always made time for me but I felt as though I was always came second in her life and I hated her for that. Then everyone's attention was on Rini when she became a Soldier. I was jealous. The day I first use my powers, when I destroyed the throne room, I saw something I never thought I would see in my mother."

"What?" He asked.

"Fear…I don't know if was fear of me or for me but even when I wanted to use my powers, I found that deep down a part of me was scared…scared of what my mother would think, that she was scared of me. Ever since that day, I couldn't bring myself to look her in the eye." Tears slowly began to fall down Ra's cheeks.

Seiya walked back over to Ra and sat beside her, pulling her into a hug.

"I know your mother would never be scared of you. She was scared for you, scared that because your power was so great and you were so young that you might hurt yourself. Maybe if you had told her about this, she could have helped you…I could have helped you." Seiya said reassuringly.

"I know. I was just afraid."

"You have nothing to be afraid of. You did so well out there tonight. I'm so proud of you and I know Aurora would be too. And we are going to get her back. I promise."

* * *

Seiya laid back on the couch, trying to get comfortable. Not that he minded Ra having his room, but the couch was not the most comfy place to sleep.

"That will teach me for letting Yaten pick something expensive over the recliner I wanted." He mumbled to himself.

Everyone else had fallen asleep ages ago. Seiya had silently watched over Ra as she tossed and turned in her sleep until she settled. He knew what she was going through. His heart ached for Aurora. It was strange. He had felt like this before, once when he was looking for their princess and when they left Earth three years ago. But this was different. It felt as though a part of him was missing. Seiya finally drifted off to sleep while thinking of Aurora.


	29. History Repeats?

Well, concider yourselves lucky I was on a roll. Two chapters in two days! This one's a little shorter but no by much. Thanks to BiNeTTa, wildflower1014, magiie and sangoscourage for you reviews. This chapters a bit of a flash back. Enjoy!

* * *

_Seiya once again found himself reliving his past life. He was on the moon, which was obvious by the surroundings. He and the other Starlights were standing behind Aurora. In front of them were two huge elegant doors that slowly began to open._

"_Introducing Her Royal Highness, Princess Aurora. Daughter of King Apollo of the Sun and Queen Serenity of the Moon. Heir to the throne of the Sun Kingdom…and her Royal Guards, the Starlight Knights." A voice cried out, introducing them._

_Aurora entered the room along with the Starlights. It was the ballroom. Everyone was all dressed up in masquerade style. Aurora made her way up to the front of the room where her mother was seated. Queen Serenity stood to greet her daughter with a hug. The Starlights merely bowed politely._

"_Go. Enjoy the ball. We will speak more when my guests are distracted." Fighter managed to her Queen Serenity whisper to Aurora._

_Aurora was clearly surprised by what her mother said but bowed and took Fighters arm as he lead her away. Venus popped up immediately after and grabbed hold of Aurora._

"_There you are. We thought you'd never get here." She said happily._

"_Oh quit the charade. You mean you thought Healer would never get here." Aurora replied rolling her eyes._

_Venus simply blushed but didn't miss a beat. "Well I need someone to dance with and he's about the only one that can without standing on my toes."_

"_That's because you always standing on mine." Healer replied._

_Venus ignored his comment, linked her arm through Healers and dragged him to the dance floor._

"_Looks like we've lost one." Fighter whispered to Aurora. She simply giggled in response._

"_It would seem that you two wish to be left alone." Maker observed._

"_Oh ignore him. I'm happy to have you around me Maker." Aurora said with a smile._

"_With all due respect Princess, I think I would have a much better time speaking with Mercury then listening to you two talk lovey-dovey to each other." Maker said with a cheeky smile, which was unusual for him. With that, Maker was lost in the crowd in search of Sailor Mercury._

"_Well I never." Fighter said with mock offence._

"_Oh hush." Aurora said as she playfully slapped Fighter on the arm._

"_There's your sister." Fighter said, pointing across the dance floor to where Serena was dancing with a tall, dark stranger._

"_It couldn't be…" Aurora said, trying to look closely at the man she was dancing with._

"_Uh, I'm sure your sister is the only one with that particular hairstyle, asides from your mother. And the crescent moon on her forehead is a dead give away." Fighter said, looking at Aurora as if she had gone insane._

_Aurora rolled her eyes. "I know its Serena. What I was talking about was that man. I think its Prince Endymion."_

"_Couldn't be. It's outlawed." Fighter replied._

"_Hence the reason why I'm confused." Aurora said with a hint of sarcasm. The coupled watched as the Prince and Princess danced across the floor._

"_I do hope everything works out for them." Aurora said sadly._

"_It will, don't worry. Just like us, everything will be fine." Fighter replied. It took all his strength not to kiss her in a crowded room._

_The next minute King Apollo made his way through the crowd and over to his daughter. "There you are my dear. Your mother said that you and Fighter wished to have a word with her and myself."_

_Aurora froze and looked at Fighter. He seemed a little less confused than Aurora felt._

"_Yes your Majesty, if it is not too much trouble." Fighter said as he bowed respectively._

"_Come then. The court yard would probably be a better place to speak." King Apollo said. The couple followed after the King._

_Aurora was petrified. She looked to Fighter to try and figure out what was going on. He simply smiled and pointed at her necklace which her engagement ring was threaded onto. Aurora's eyes widened in shock. She didn't have time to think on it because the next minute King Apollo turned to both of them._

"_So my dear, what is it you wanted to discuss with us?" The King asked._

"_Actually, your majesties, I wished to ask you both something." Fighter said, stepping forward._

_Queen Serenity smiled knowingly. "What may that be?"_

"_I would like to ask your daughter's hand in marriage." Fighter said confidently._

_There was an awkward silence as Fighter waited for the Kings response. Queen Serenity had already given her blessing but they also need the Kings. Aurora did not like the look on her fathers face. He looked as if someone had just slapped him._

"_Out of the question. Aurora will be married to a Prince." King Apollo finally said._

_Queen Serenity knew that he would never agree to letting the couple wed, which was the reason she had decided to be present when Fighter ask for permission, hoping she may be able to change the Kings mind._

"_Fighter is of noble blood. I do not see the problem of him marrying __our__ daughter." The Queen emphasised the 'our' part of the sentence._

"_You agree to this?" The King asked sounding appalled._

"_Why not? Fighter is very good to Aurora and cares for her." She replied._

"_Never. I will not accept this man as my son!" King Apollo's anger had risen greatly. Queen Serenity was starting to get worried. She didn't think that he would get this angry._

_King Apollo turned to Fighter, rage clearly written all over his face. "You are here by banished from the Sun Kingdom. You will never come near my daughter again!"_

"_No!" Aurora cried as she stood in front of Fighter._

"_Stay out of this Aurora." The King commanded his daughter as he tried to push her away from Fighter._

"_I won't! If you banish him, you banish me too!" Aurora yelled for the first time in her life at her father. He was greatly taken aback._

"_Don't be foolish. Stand aside."_

"_NO! I love him, father!" Aurora blurted out._

_Aurora's declaration of love stopped the King in his tracks. Aurora was a little shocked herself. Unfortunately no one had time to think on the matter when Luna and Artemis came running towards the Queen._

"_Your Majesty! The Negaverse is coming! We're under attack!" Luna cried._

"_Round up the Sailor Soldiers and the guards. Alert everyone in the ballroom and tell them to prepare for the attack." Queen Serenity commanded._

_When Luna and Artemis entered the ballroom and reported of the impending battle, Healer and Maker ran as fast as they could out into the court yard where they saw Aurora and Fighter heading to earlier._

"_Princess!" Healer cried when he saw the group up ahead._

"_Starlights, take Aurora to the transporter and back to the Sun." King Apollo commanded._

"_And take Serena with you." Queen Serenity added before running in the direction of the ballroom._

"_Yes your majesties." The Starlights replied._

"_Healer, Maker, find Serena and met us back at the transporter." Fighter said to his comrades. They nodded and set out to find the Moon Princess._

_Fighter and Aurora turned to leave when Aurora stopped in her tracks. "Father, aren't you coming?" She asked._

"_I will stay here and help protect the Moon. You go." He replied._

"_No, you have to come." Aurora said as she ran back to her father and clung onto him._

"_Go now, before it's too late." King Apollo said, his voice filled with concern. Fighter put his hands on Aurora's shoulders and tried to guide her away from her father._

"_It's already too late." A voice said._

_The three turned to see General Zoisite standing a few feet away, sword drawn. He ran towards Aurora, ready to attack. There was no time for Fighter to draw his sword, he merely moved in front of Aurora and waited for the pain he knew was to come. But it didn't come. All he heard was a scream escape Aurora's lips._

"_NOOOOOO!" Aurora ran forward to her father._

_King Apollo had stood in front of Fighter seconds before Zoisite's could run his sword through._

"_Well, that's just as good as the Princess." Zoisite said with a twisted smile._

_In lightning speed, Fighter drew his sword and swung it at Zoisite. The dark General moved but not fast enough. Fighter managed to cut his arm._

"_Fine. I'll kill you too." Zoisite was about to attack when Queen Beryl called him back._

"_You live, for now." Zoisite said as he vanished._

_Aurora was couched over her father, crying her heart out. Fighter knelt down beside her._

"_It'll be ok father. Mother will heal you with the Silver Crystal." Aurora said between sobs._

"_It is too late for that I am afraid." The King coughed up a bit of blood, causing Aurora to cry even harder. The King then turned to Fighter._

"_Take care of her for me, keep her safe."_

"_I will. On my life I promise." Fighter replied._

"_Thank you my son." The King said, patting Fighter on the hand. Fighter was deeply moved by the King's approval._

"_I love you Aurora, you and your sister. Please tell her that, and your mother." King Apollo said gasping for air._

"_I will. I love you father." Aurora replied. The King took his last breath and was gone._

_Aurora crumbled onto her fathers chest, crying that it wasn't fair._

"_Aurora, we have to go. I'm sorry." Fighter said while trying to pull Aurora to her feet. She reluctantly followed leaving the body of her father behind._

_As they ran in the direction of the transporter, they saw Healer and Maker ahead running towards them._

"_Did you find the Moon Princess?" Fighter asked._

"_No. We don't know where she is." Maker replied._

_Aurora, still sobbing, turned to look out into the front of the palace and saw her sister standing behind Prince Endymion. They were facing off against w woman who Aurora believed was probably Queen Beryl. All of a sudden Prince Endymion was being lifted up into the sir and towards the evil Queen. Serena ran after him and was caught in the same pull as her Prince._

"_Serena!" Aurora screamed as she ran outside towards the battle._

"_Aurora! No!" The Starlights called out to her as they ran to get her back._

_When Aurora reached the front of the palace it was too late. Her sister was dead. She could see the scattered bodies of the fallen Sailor Soldiers._

"_Well, if it isn't the little Sun Princess. I'll do away with you like I did your sister." Queen Beryl said, laughing loudly as she pointed her staff towards Aurora._

_The Starlights ran in front of Aurora. Fighter wrapped his arms around her, hoping to shield her from the attack._

"_I love you." Fighter whispered in Aurora's ear seconds before Queen Beryl's attack destroyed them all._

* * *

Aurora woke up crying. She touched her cheeks and found them stained with tears. Reliving the last battle on the Moon was horrifying. She wondered is there would ever be a time when they could all live in peace…wondering if she would live to see that day.

* * *

Seiya jerked awake so violently that he fell off the couch.

"Ow!" He cried when he hit the floor. That dream had been a disturbing one. Remembering the last day of his past life chilled him to the bone. He hadn't dreamt about the past since Aurora was taken. Could it be a prediction of the future? Was history going to repeat itself?

Seiya shook these thoughts from his mind. No. Everything was going to be fine. He hoped.


End file.
